La Verdad del Infinito
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: Una vez él fue un rey poderoso y un genio ansioso por aprender, pero el poder y la inteligencia no deben nunca mezclarse o se creara un monstruo. Ahora él ha vuelto, recordado todo lo que fue y nada podrá detenerlo para que reclame lo que siempre fue suyo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen… no todos al menos.**_

**Capitulo Uno: Jamás Me Olvides**.

Shade observaba como sus cuatro compañeros discutían mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por ignorarlos, al final de cuentas, llegaran a lo que llegaran seria Shade quien tendría el voto final.

Nada se hacía si ella no lo autorizaba y quien desobedeciera conocería la furia de la Reina del Gremio de Sangre.

_Rondeau Allegro_ de Mozart se escuchaba de fondo, Shade cerró los ojos para disfrutar uno de sus _Concertos_ favoritos. El violín siempre había sido su debilidad aunque el piano su pasión. Ella era una aficionada de la música, en especial la clásica, le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad y a relajarse. Razón por la cual en las reuniones del Gremio se escuchaba siempre a Mozart, Beethoven o Tchaivkosky, para evitar que Shade matara a los presentes por un disgusto.

Ultra, clavo una de tantas navajas que adornaban su cuerpo musculoso en la mesa de caoba para llamar la atención de la reina.

—Shade, diles a estos inadaptados que lo que planean es una estupidez. Es una masacre masiva. ¡Y no de las buenas!

—Es una oportunidad única que...

—Lo que planean es una estupidez —interrumpió Shade sin abrir los ojos.

—Pero mi reina ni siquiera ha escuchado lo que decíamos —comento molesta Elpis.

—No hace falta. Si Ultra dice que es una estupidez es porque debe sobrepasar lo absurdo.

Ultra era el más infantil de los cinco, y por lo tanto el más impulsivo, pero esa no era la única razón por la que Shade le daba la razón a él. Ultra era la única persona en que Shade confiaba. Compartían un mismo pasado, él sabía quién era ella y ella sabía quién era él. Los dos extrañaban a las mismas personas y también sabían que lo mejor era que ellos dos estuvieran alejados de todos los que amaban.

Shade y Ultra eran como hermanos, aunque también por reputación y protección ocultaban su relación fraternal.

Cuendo la canción llego a su fin Shade abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia la mesa con delicadeza, lo que hizo que toda la sala automáticamente quedara en silencio.

—Si no hay nada importante que quieran informarme, yo me retiro. Como se dieron cuenta no llegamos a nada, otra vez.

Shade se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de salir tomo la capucha de su capa roja y se la coloco, lo que activo la ilusión de negrura que todo el mundo veía al intentar verla a la cara. Su identidad era un tesoro que debía permanecer secreto. Ya era bastante malo que su peor enemigo supiera quien era, no necesitaba que toda la galaxia se enterara de su identidad.

Los enormes pasillos de ónix negro le parecían eternos. Siempre le había molestado quedarse en el castillo, era siempre oscuro, frio y lleno de gritos de gente siendo torturada, pero ese había sido el hogar de su maestro, y ahora era su palacio, a pesar de que no tenía nada que fuera de ella. Todas las reuniones del Gremio se celebraban ahí, todos los mercenarios que buscan un descanso de su vida llena de sangre y muerte podían venir aquí y quedarse solo por unos días, las únicas personas que podían vivir ahí permanentemente eran los Cinco, pero nadie se quedaba por respeto a su Reina, ya que si ella no se quedaba en el palacio nadie más debía.

Shade abrió las puertas doble que daban a su habitación y entro. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar, pero sobre todo necesitaba contestar una llamada.  
Todos creían que ella vivía una vida feliz llena de lujos, después de todo era un reina poderosa y temida, una científica fría y calculadora... y aun así era un títere, sus hilos no habían sido cortados. Ese era su más grande secreto.

Inconscientemente acaricio el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular mientras se dirigía a la enorme chimenea. El anillo era un peso que siempre la hacía recordar, metafórica y literalmente. Apago el fuego que ardía y presionó el botón oculto en el candelabro, apareció una pequeña pantalla en la pared a la que Shade se acercó, y bajándose la capucha acerco su ojo a la pantalla, que rápidamente escaneo su retina e identificó quien era ella.

Una puerta secreta se abrió en la chimenea, lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara. La puerta daba a un pasillo que ella recorrió rápidamente.

Ya era tarde, se suponía que ella tenía que haberlo contactado desde hace veinte minutos.

Al terminar el corto pasillo había una puerta de metal y otra pantalla, pero esta no tenía escáner de retina, esta tenía una bocina y un micrófono.

—Identifíquese —dijo una voz computarizada.

—Solo abre la puerta.

–Voz identificada. ¡Bienvenida, Shade!

La puerta se abrió con un clic. Shade se precipitó hacia el intercomunicador que parecían tres enormes diamantes, pero que en realidad era uno de sus inventos, uno que él le había dado a ella para que se pudieran comunicar, o como Shade le decía: para que él pudiera vigilarla. El intercomunicador estaba brillando, iluminando todo el lugar con los colores del arco iris, lo que significaba que había una llamada en espera.

Tomando las tres piedras dijo:

—Aceptar llamada — y las lanzó al suelo, creando un triángulo.

El brillo cesó, entonces una persona apareció en medio del triángulo. Se veía tan real que en serio parecia estar ahí, pero Shade sabía que solo era una proyección, un holograma del intercomunicador, y aun sabiendo que era imposible que él la tocara no pudo evitar desear huir de esa maldita habitación, no por miedo a él, Shade era tan peligrosa como él lo era, sino por repulsión y odio.

—Hace veinticinco minutos que te estoy esperando —su voz era fría como el hielo, y a la vez había un toque ardiente y seductor, que hacía temblar el corazón de Shade. Y él lo sabía, era por esa razón que lo hacía—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En otra reunión con los Cinco.

—Últimamente el Gremio ha tenido muchas reuniones.

—¡Que observador eres! —dijo sarcásticamente Shade, él solo frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Porque que, genio? —pregunto Shade rodando los ojos y dándole un tono de burla a la última palabra.

—¿Por qué tantas reuniones?

Shade cruzo sus brazos en su pecho mientras respondía:

—Puede ser porque todos los del Gremio son considerados los criminales más buscados en todas las galaxias, y como mis súbditos debo protegerlos y encontrar la manera de hacerles más fácil sus trabajos.

Él se movió más cerca de ella, el intercomunicador empezó a temblar, estaba al máximo de su capacidad de proyección. Shade se obligó a quedarse donde estaba, sin mover ni un músculo ni mostrar la más mínima reacción a su acercamiento.

—Entonces haces un excelente trabajo, no puede haber mejor Reina que tú, la Asesina Sin Rostro.

—Eso es porque no hay nadie mejor que yo.

Él se río, una risa tan oscura y profunda que encendió la piel de Shade. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

—Sigue diciéndote eso todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que yo siempre gané, gano y ganare cuando se trata de ti. No hay competencia, no tienes que resistirte y hacernos todo más difícil.

Shade perdió su cuidadoso y casi perfecto control. Siempre lo hacía con él.

—¡Mientras viva jamás me someteré a ti de ninguna manera! Siempre peleare contra ti, pase lo que pase. Sea como sea.

El silencio reino durante lo que parecieron horas, Shade en ningún momento aparto su mirada esmeralda, aun cuando la de él se tornó lujuriosa en lugar de furiosa.

Su voz sonó fría cuando volvió a hablar lo que contrariaba los zafiros de sus ojos.

—No puedo esperar a que sea tu cumpleaños número veintiuno, entonces podré demostrarte lo equivocada que estas. Me perteneces, Cindy, siempre lo has hecho. Tu corazón, tu alma, tu cuerpo, todo es mío. Y en un mes te entregaras a mí. Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo ¿no?

—Jamás podré olvidarlo. Decidirá el resto de mi vida.

—Todo está claro entonces. Hablaremos pronto y por favor se puntual, el anillo debe avisarte con una hora de anticipación de mi llamada.

—Haré lo que pueda —contesto aparentando los dientes.

—Solo treinta días más, mi reina —él sonrió, en verdad parecía una sonrisa sincera, feliz, pero Shade, a pesar de que le dolía reconocerlo, sabía que solo era una ilusión. La persona que él había sido se había ido, ahora solo quedaba este monstruo—. Entonces tomaras tu lugar a mi lado.

Sin ninguna palabra de despedida la transmisión se cortó con un flash blanco. El intercomunicador dejo de brilla y todo se volvió silencioso en la habitación, pero no en la mente de Shade, que seguía gritando lo que él había dicho. El pacto que hizo con el diablo nunca se había sentido tan real como ahora.

Solo en treinta días cumpliría su promesa y se uniría en sagrado matrimonio con la única persona capaz de vencerla, con la persona responsable de las desgracias y miserias de todo el universo.  
Con Jimmy Neutron.

_**Nota del Autor:**_

_**Este es mi primer Fanfic y estoy algo emocionada, espero que les haya gustado. Díganme por favor que les pareció, si les gusto, lo odiaron, todo. Solo quiero mejorar y sé que ustedes me pueden ayudar.**_

_**Gracias por leerlo, espero seguir escribiendo este Fic.**_

_**Sorceri 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: No todos los personajes en este Fanfic me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Dos: Capa Blanca, Sangre Roja.**

Ultra estaba esperándola afuera de su habitación cuando salió del cuarto secreto, Shade lo sabía porque su sistema de seguridad se lo había informado.

Antes de abrir la puerta fue rápido hacia el enorme espejo frente a su cama para ver si no lucia tan alterada como se sentía. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba bien abrió la puerta sin ninguna palabra.

Ultra entro, cerrando la puerto con seguro mientras observaba su entorno, era un hábito para todos, cuando tu vida siempre está en el punto de mira de la muerte aprendes a ser cauteloso. Pero eso también hizo que Ultra se diera cuenta que algo iba mal. A veces Shade odiaba sus tan afinados instintos.

—Lo contactaste otra vez.  
Shade se quitó la enorme capa roja y la arrojó al suelo, con él no tenía por qué esconderse. Antes de contestar se sentó en la enorme y lujosa cama.

—Yo no lo contacto, él me llama.

—¿Y tú siempre tienes que contestarle? —Ultra cruzo sus brazos sobre su amplio y bien construido pecho, cualquier chica encontraría eso atractivo e intimidante, más intimidante que atractivo, pero Shade no se sintió ni atraída ni intimidada. En el cuarto había un monstruo cruel y peligroso, y ese no era Ultra.

—Yo hago lo que quiero cuando se me da la regalada gana, Ultra —la voz de Shade era afilada, demostraba lo cerca que estaba del borde. Un rayo de energía recorría el cuerpo de Shade, palpitando desde dedo anular. Pronto la vista de Shade se tornaría roja de rabia.

Sangre se derramaba siempre que Shade sucumbía a sus emociones.

Ultra se mantuvo en su lugar sin prestar atención al tono de voz de Shade. Algo que no era muy inteligente, todos huyen y se esconden cuando Shade esta así de alterada, pero Ultra es una de las escasas personas que sufren de inmunidad. Claro, eso no evitaría que Shade le diera una paliza si quisiera, no lo mataría, pero podría ponerlo en su lugar.

—No cuando se trata de esto —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Él es el que siempre hace lo que quiera contigo, no al revés, y quiero saber el porqué.

Shade se levantó poco a poco de la cama. Su postura estaba tensa y aun así logro que se viera elegante y grácil. Con lentitud deliberada se acercó a Ultra, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos él inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

Instinto de conservación.

Ella se detuvo al ver el movimiento. Shade amaba el control, y a veces ese control no se gana con orden y disciplina, sino con miedo. Para ella ese movimiento significaba situación controlada, Shade ordenaría y Ultra obedecería, solo para mantener su pellejo intacto. Pero extrañamente, esta vez ella no encontró esto satisfactorio.

Tal vez se debía a que el control que ella tanto amaba era una ilusión, ni siquiera ella era en verdad la fría reina que todos pensaban que era. Todo era una farsa. Shade se había hecho así para ocultar sus sentimientos de todos, de él.

Jimmy Neutron no podía enterarse que ella, muy en el fondo, seguía siendo la niña estupida que hizo esa promesa. Tuvo que aprender a ser más inteligente, sin dejarse llevar por ese fuego destructivo que eran sus emociones, para no cometer los mismos errores que cometió cuando era niña. Tuvo que perder su humanidad para sobrevivir al duro entrenamiento que su maestro, Leviathan, le impuso cuando lo perdió todo. Tuvo que convertirse en asesina para ser digna del trono y convertirse en la Reina del Gremio de Sangre, y así podría retrasar su destino.

Esos largos ocho años la hicieron lo que era: una maniática, fría e inteligente reina obsesionada con el control; pero ya de nada le serviría en un mes. El miedo que causaba no la ayudaría a esconderse más, no de él... Ni de nadie.

—El tiempo se acabó —susurro más para sí misma que para Ultra.

—¿Qué?

Ella suspiro. Shade hubiera deseado que si tuviera que contarle a alguien su más grande secreto fuera a su mejor amiga, pero ella estaba perdida para Shade. Libby ya no era la chica que solía ser. Nadie en Terra lo era.

—El tiempo se acabó —repitió más alto esta vez. Si no podía decirle a Libby todo esto, al menos se lo diría a alguien en quien confiaba y quería—. Aunque intente escondértelo ahora lo sabrás en unos días, no tiene sentido retrasarlo más. Además he cargado con esto durante tanto tiempo...

—¿De qué hablas, Shade? —la confusión estaba escrita en los rasgos de Ultra y un poco de miedo todavía sonaba en su voz.

—Tú quieres saber, ¿no? La razón de porque siempre estoy en contacto con Neutron, donde sea y cuando él quiera... La razón de esto.

Shade se quitó el anillo y se lo mostró a Ultra.

La gema azul brillo contra la luz, una legendaria pesadilla en reposo pero esa no era la razón por la que ahora Ultra lo miraba con más cautela de lo normal.

—Dijiste que lo habías robado ¿era mentira?

—Sí, el anillo en realidad fue un regalo de cuando cumplí dieciséis. Cortesía de Neutron.

—¿Por qué diablos él te regalaría algo así? Esa gema es una de las cosas más poderosas en la galaxia, Dios, sé que debe haber más como esta por ahí, pero esa es la única de la que se tiene registros ¿y James te la dio? ¡De regalo de cumpleaños!

—Lo hizo. Sé que suena loco y estúpido de su parte, pero créeme... Lo hizo para recordarme que aunque tenga poder sigo atada a él.

—¿Atada? ¿Cómo si le rindieras cuentas a él?

Shade nunca tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la voz de la computadora de seguridad hablo:

—Persona acercándose.

No muchos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de unos toques en la puerta y la voz del quinto miembro de los Cinco.

—Mi reina, lamento importunarla pero esto es algo urgente.

Ultra maldiciendo fue el que abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Si Ashk'lam Rat se sorprendió al descubrir a Ultra en los aposentos de Shade no lo demostró. Había otra cosa que dominaba su expresión: ira y felicidad. Ashk' era un mercenario conocido por sus ataques de bipolaridad, no importa que estado de animo tenga él siempre mata, solo es diferente la manera en la que lo hace según sus emociones. Y su peor estado es la ira combinada con la felicidad, que para él significa masacre total de cientos, miles de personas.

Es uno de los más grandes asesinos ya que siempre cumple su encargo, pero si lo contratas corres el riesgo de que también te mate a ti. Su grado de peligrosidad lo hace ser uno de los Cinco.

—Un ataque —dijo Ashk' extasiado, saboreando las palabras como si le causaran un enorme placer—. ¡Hay que responder al ataque, su majestad!

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Shade.

—Las fuerzas de la IC han enviado un ataque al cuadrante seis, más específicos, al planeta Nemestia.

Shade por un momento se quedó en blanco, no quería comprender lo que las palabras de Ashk' significaban. Pero lo entendía, que la condenaran si no entendía.

Mientras Neutron y ella habían estado hablando un ataque había caído en un planeta de sus dominios, un lugar que estaba bajo su protección... Y él lo había ordenado. Su llamada en realidad había sido una distracción para que ella no se enterara hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Informes de batalla —la voz de Shade se escuchaba vacía. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Al parecer varias naves disfrazadas se infiltraron en el planeta y ahora la mitad del consejo real Nemes está muerto, la propia Némesis fue la que envió el mensaje pidiendo refuerzos. Elpis, Dakatho y yo ya estamos listos para la masacre solo esperamos sus órdenes, su majestad.

¡Cómo debería él estarse riendo de ella!

«No hay mejor Reina que tú.» Sus palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Shade. La burla siempre había estado en su tono, siempre. Había caído otra vez en sus juegos. ¿Que nunca aprendía?

Al parecer no, ella siempre seria esa estúpida niña, la segunda en todo. ¡La maldita Sombra de él! La ira y el dolor se vertieron como ácido en las entrañas de Shade, quemando y consumiendo toda frialdad y control que podía poseer. El anillo, que inconscientemente se había vuelto a poner, empezó a vibrar de poder, sincronizándose con el furioso palpitar de su corazón.

«Si no puedes proteger a los tuyos lo menos que puedes hacer es vengarlos.» Leviathan siempre le había dicho eso a Shade. No hay mejor momento que ponerlo en práctica ahora.

"_Te demostrare que no hay nadie mejor que yo, Jimmy"_, pensó Shade.

—¿Qué es lo que ordena, su majestad? —insistió Ultra cuando Shade permaneció en silencio.

Ella no contesto, solo se dirigió hacia las puertas de su armario y saco una enorme capa blanca que dentro de poco seria teñida de rojo.  
La tormenta se desató.

_**Nota del autor: Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo este Fanfic por su apoyo. Intentare subir un capitulo cada semana.**_

_**Recuerden decirme, por favor, si les gusto, lo odiaron o cosas así para que pueda mejorar.**_

_**Sorceri!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: No todos los personajes son míos.**_

**Capitulo Tres: Eco.  
**  
Shade, acompañada por los otros miembros de los Cinco, caminaron hacia el Salón de Armas del castillo. Todos estaban listos para la batalla, armados hasta los dientes, solo que a Shade le faltaba algo esencial aparte de su anillo, sus armas (navajas y pistolas de plasma) y su capa.

La Corona de Navajas, hecha a base de cuchillos de plata con diamantes afilados incrustados, un accesorio letal e imponente. Hecha exclusivamente para ella, la única capaz de llevarla sin rebanarse la garganta en el proceso.

La corona poseía un pequeño dispositivo que le administraba oxígeno, curiosamente el dispositivo de oxígeno parecía como una especie de mascara que le cubría el rostro casi por completo, excepto los ojos, gracias a una malla que protegía su rostro de cualquier arma (debido a ese tipo de plata que solo se consigue en algunos cometas), sostenida por una cadena de diamantes. Nadie podría ver su rostro, solo sabrían que ella era la Reina del Gremio, pero no sabrían que ella una vez fue Cindy Vortex.

Sin embargo cuando se puso el símbolo de su autoridad no se sintió protegida como siempre se sentía, esta vez sintió una especie de nerviosismo. Por primera vez ella no era un monarca portando su corona... Sino una novia usando su velo.

Borrando rápidamente ese pensamiento guio a los Cinco, y a algunos otros mercenarios que estaban ansiosos por una buena matanza, hacia el laboratorio.

Los agujeros de gusanos eran de mucha utilidad cuando querías llegar rápido a un lugar, en especial si ese lugar estaba al otro lado del universo, como sucedía en esta ocasión. No tomo mucho tiempo para que todos fueran teletransportados a Nemestia, el hogar de los seres llamados Brilliance (Shade y Ultra los llamaban Nemestianos en secreto). Nemestia era uno de los pocos planetas que, contra toda lógica, posee luz propia como una estrella, y sin embargo el calor de esa luz y gas no desintegra. Un lugar donde se pudo crear la vida, muy diferente a la de Terra, con seres hechos de luz. Brilliances que estaban siendo desintegrados por transformadores de energía.

Lo que más sorprendió a Shade cuando llego a la masacre no fue ver demasiados cuerpos translúcido de los Brilliances sin vida cuando se supone que esto era un ataque menor, sino fue ver a Terranos acompañando a las tropas de la IC.

No tuvo tiempo para razonar ese descubrimiento porque ella y su escuadrón fueron atacados por esos mismos Terranos que los vieron llegar.

Y así Shade danzo con la muerte una vez más.  
Al contrario que los Cinco y sus súbditos mercenarios que mataban de una manera brusca y ruda, Shade lo hacía con precisión, con movimientos fluidos y con gracia. Ella hacía del matar un arte, una coreografía que ella disfrutaba interpretar.

La única diferencia que había cuando ella mataba fríamente controlada y cuando asesinaba perdida en el calor de sus emociones, era que lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba que la sangre roja de las tropas IC y los Terranos la bañara y tiñera su capa blanca pura a rojo muerte, los gritos de piedad y sufrimiento eran música para sus oídos y sus ojos veían una obra de arte en la masacre.

Una parte de ella, la niña que fue, estaría horrorizada con todo esto, llena de repulsión hacia lo que ella misma se había convertido. Pero todo eso era un eco lejano, en estos momentos Shade solo estaba concentrada en darle a la muerte más vidas. Satisfacer a ese monstruo que habitaba en ella.

Muchos la comparaban con el legendario Rey Torin, el antiguo monarca de la galaxia IC 1101, el ahora hogar de Neutron. El hombre era una leyenda de leyendas, un asesino sociópata que había iniciado la peor guerra de las galaxias que se había visto nunca. Nadie sabía sus motivos, solo sabían que Torin había estado dispuesto a destruir planeta por planeta con tal de matar a sus enemigos.

Shade se sentía un poco halagada por esa comparación. Torin era como la imagen a seguir de cada líder que había tenido el Gremio, sin contar el iniciar una guerra universal, por supuesto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando el último Terrano cayó al suelo desértico sin vida. Shade solo se quedó ahí, observando el hermoso cuadro que ella había ayudado a pintar, y aun así no se sentía saciada, quería más.  
Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ella durante un largo tiempo, todos sabían que si lo hacían estarían muertos en cuestión de segundos.

Sabiendo que para poder ayudar a los heridos y para ir en busca de explicaciones tenía que enjaular a la bestia, controlo su respiración y abrió su mente a esos ecos que la acosaban. Así recordaría que ella era algo más que una máquina de matar.

No fue sino hasta que ella enfundó sus bellas navajas que Ultra tomo eso como una señal de que ella estaba de nuevo en control, así que se acercó a ella. Todos los demás estaban intentando encontrar sobrevivientes. Némesis, la gobernante de los Brilliance, estaba rodeada de guardias y doctores checándola para ver si estaba bien.

—Había Terranos en la batalla —dijo Ultra.

—Lo note —la mirada de Shade estaba fija en el horizonte. La noche en Nemestia había llegado con su distintivo color magenta.

—¿Crees que estaban...?

—Enfermos —Shade guardo silencio por un momento, pensando en todo lo que sabía sobre las armas biológicas que Neutron había creado–. Si no me equivoco, y creo que no lo hago, era el virus C.

Coacción.

—Pero ¿por qué? —la incredulidad coloreaba el tono de Ultra.

Eso era lo que no lograba entender. ¿Por qué Neutron había enviado Terranos contagiados cuando disponía de ejércitos de sobra para atacar a galaxias enteras? Si, era cierto que el virus C se apoderaba de la mente de la persona quitándole su capacidad de pensar por sí misma, un arma formidable, pero la única manera de que la enfermedad se esparciera era por medio de la respiración de partículas que llegarían directamente al cerebro. Shade lo sabía porque había estado ahí cuando Jimmy lo probo por primera vez con el bravucón Butch.

"_Una manera horrible de morir"_, recordó haber pensado Cindy, aun sentía el horror de ese día. Sus amigos y familia cayendo enfermos o muertos por motivos que aun desconocía. ¿Por qué Jimmy Neutron le había hecho eso a su planeta? La única suposición que se le ocurría era que él tenía una nueva imagen y reputación que mantener, y esa no era la del bajo niño cabezón al que todo le salía mal. A parte de que había usado esas armas para mantener a Cindy contra la espada y la pared.

Muy pocos habían sobrevivido a esa pandemia. En Terra todos ahora eran como zombies esperando las órdenes de su amo.

"_Al menos Libby no era un zombie"_. Cierto, Neutron no controlaba a Liberty Folfax, pero ella poseía otra enfermedad, un virus que en cierto grado era peor que el C.

Shade se acercó a un cuerpo tirado cerca de ella, era el de una Terrana que ella misma había decapitado. Todo en ella parecía humano, excepto por las venas negras y marcadas que sobresalían en toda el área de sus párpados y frente, un síntoma de su enfermedad.

Mientras Shade estudiaba el cuerpo noto un cambio en esas mismas venas, estaban inchandose como si fueran globos.

Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso, la razón de porque Jimmy había enviado Terranos contagiados: para deshacerse de la evidencia.

—¡No respiren! —grito Shade mientras se arrojaba a Ultra.

Los dos cayeron al suelo justo cuando la presión de las venas cedió y todos los cuerpos de los Terranos liberaban un rocío de sangre negra como si fuera perfume.

No supo si los demás siguieron sus instrucciones de no respirar porque en ese mismo momento las naves enemigas explotaron y crearon otro infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: No todos los personajes son míos.**_

**Capitulo Cuatro: Bueno o Malo.**

Jimmy Neutron estaba sentado en su trono de cristal escuchando el informe del ataque a Nemestia.

Toda la tropa había muerto, excepto por el agente que Jimmy había enviado a parte a recuperar una cosa, y que exitosamente había conseguido. Los Terranos de clasificación C también habían sido todos eliminados, sus muertes significaba la fase dos del ataque.

"_Bien, el plan fue según lo esperado"_, pensó Jimmy. El mensaje que él había querido transmitir se había enviado.

Todo se estaba moviendo según las reglas de Jimmy. Ahora solo esperaba la respuesta del otro jugador. _Su enemigo._

—Ya puedes retirarte.

—Una cosa más, su majestad. Antes de irme pude ver que la Reina del Gremio y varios de sus subyugados llegaban a formar parte de la batalla.

Eso paro en seco la mente de Jimmy.

—¿Qué?

El agente solo se encogió de miedo. Jimmy sabía que no era su culpa pero aun así él solo quería matarlo, hacerlo pagar por crear ese sentimiento de preocupación dentro de él.

Cindy estaba allá, expuesta al juego de ajedrez que Jimmy estaba jugando. Claro, él sabía que ella se enteraría de lo que le había hecho a Nemestia, pero Jimmy esperaba que eso fuera después de que su plan se completará, así ella no estaría en peligro. Lo odiaría aún más que nunca, pero ella estaría a salvo, y de cualquier manera no importaría su odio hacia él, Cindy aún se casaría con él, seria suya. Jimmy tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarle a amarlo como él la amaba a ella.

Pero si ella resultó herida...

—¡Luvian!

El segundo al mando de Jimmy apareció a su lado en menos de un segundo.

—Su majestad —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Quiero que todos los satélites estén enfocados en Nemesia. ¡Todos los ojos y oídos que tengamos deben estar enfocados en ese planeta! Envía escuadrones, lo que sea. Nada debe pasarnos desapercibidos —volteando hacia el todavía encogido agente dijo—: lárgate.

—Con su permiso —dijo haciendo una reverencia, después se apresuró a abandonar la sala.

Luvian también se fue a cumplir la tarea que Jimmy le había dado. Él no había mencionado a Cindy en ninguna ocasión pero Luvian sabía perfectamente el porqué de la desesperación de su amo.

Por su parte Jimmy se quedó solo intentando pensar en su siguiente movimiento, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, haciendo imposible el concentrase.

Solo había experimentado ese tipo de distracción cuando él había empezado a recordar lo que una vez fue, lo que era. Todas esas memorias lo habían dirigido aquí.

Si, muchos lo consideraban una pesadilla hecha realidad, y en cierto grado lo era, pero tenía motivos para serlo.

Cada acto, cada movimiento que James Isaac Neutron había dado era para ganar esta guerra que desde hace siglos había empezado. Si él era bueno o malo lo decidiría después, primero vencería y si tenía que destruir el universo entero para hacerlo, lo haría.

—Tal vez eso te haga el malo del cuento.

James tomo una bocanada de aire para controlar su ira. Cuando se controló levanto la vista para encontrase con unos ojos como chocolate que lo observaban con atención.

—Betty —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Su majestad —ella se inclinó ante él. Su bello vestido color rosa y su hermoso cabello castaño recogido en un moño la hacía lucir como una hermosa damisela, delicada y dulce, incapaz de defenderse. Pero eso solo era una fachada.

Betty Quinlan había sido tomada bajo el ala de Jimmy y la había convertido en su espía personal. También era su consejera cuando Jimmy necesitaba orientación. Una cosa que raramente sucedía.

—No olvides que también soy tu única verdadera amiga —agregó Betty con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuanto odiaba que le leyera la mente, pero no podía quejarse cuando había sido el propio Jimmy que le había dado esa capacidad. Un don muy útil para cuando Betty era enviada en una misión.

Jimmy la había modificado genéticamente en muchas cosas para convertirla en la mejor espía que el universo había conocido, o mejor dicho, que no había conocido. Su belleza era un incentivo a parte, que también ayudaba mucho.

No pudo evitar pensar que si Betty no fuera leal hasta la médula a Jimmy, ella se hubiera unido al Gremio, y tal vez, hubiera competido con Cindy para convertirse en la líder de los mercenarios.

—¡De eso no lo dudes! Y ten por seguro que yo hubiera ganado.

—¿A qué has venido, Betty?

—¿Ya estamos gruñones de nuevo?—dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se acercaba más a Jimmy. Su paso seductor.

Jimmy solo la miro fríamente y sin contestar, no quería que Betty empezara a insinuársele otra vez.

—¿A qué has venido? —repitió, pero esta vez con un toque afilado.

Betty trago saliva y retrocedió. Eran amigos, pero ella sabía que si empujaba a Jimmy a más de su límite no tendría consideración con ella si decidía castigarla por su impertinencia.

—Traigo noticias de Nemestia —su tono ahora profesional.

—¿Cuáles?

Betty frunció el ceño cuando noto el tono ansioso y desesperado de la voz de Jimmy. ¡Cuánto odiaba que mostrara tal vulnerabilidad cuando se trataba de Cindy! ¡Cuánto aborrecía a Cinthia Vortex!

—Una nave desconocida entro al planeta aproximadamente cinco minutos después de las detonaciones, tanto de las naves y los Terranos contagiados, y salió de Nemestia aproximadamente diez minutos después. No tenemos idea de quienes son o de donde vinieron, solo sabemos por las ondas de calor que en la nave habían tres personas cuando entraron y cuando salieron habían once. Ocho personas más.

—¿Tampoco saben a quienes recogieron? ¿No pudieron detenerlos?

—No, lo siento, esa es información que nos fue imposible descubrir —Betty secretamente esperaba que Shade no fuera una de esas personas —. Además lo capturamos por vía satelital, no podíamos hacer nada para detenerlos.

Él exploto. A diferencia de la demás gente Jimmy Neutron explotaba de un manera particular: lo hacía fríamente.

—Me encargare de esto personalmente —la voz de Jimmy era tranquila, vacía y carente de humanidad.

Betty rápidamente uso el mecanismo incrustado en su cerebro que le permitía manipular las ondas de luz, así se haría invisible para el ojo humano.

Ella no quería que su rey la viera, que notara que ella, una posible víctima a sus experimentos, seguía en la misma habitación que él, porque cuando Jimmy usaba su cerebro lo hacía como un verdadero psicópata. No había ética en un científico como él, no había límites que él no estaría dispuesto a cruzar cuando se trataba de lo que quería.

Jimmy Neutron se transformaba completamente en la persona que fue en su otra vida: _el Rey Torin._

Como dijo Betty, tal vez al final, Jimmy siempre seria el malo.

_**Nota del autor: **_

_**Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos que subí. Me siento especialmente motivada e inspirada por sus mensajes. **_

_**Este cuarto capítulo es una pista para que se den cuenta que Jimmy puede no ser el verdadero villano de este Fic. Puede, pero aun así sigue siendo un sociópata. Además hay una historia de por qué es así, y tiene todo que ver con su vida pasada.**_

_**latinVortex: Mi historia se sitúa 9 años después de los acontecimientos del capítulo televisivo: Lady Sings the News. Cosas ocurrieron después de ese capítulo que cambio para siempre el transcurso de las vidas de nuestros personajes, cosas que después serán explicadas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: Los personajes no son míos, no todos.**_

**Capitulo Cinco: Feliz Cumpleaños**.

La realidad se mezclaba con los sueños ante los ojos de Shade.

Se sentía tan cansada, tan débil. No quería levantarse, jamás, solo quería dormir y ver si en sus sueños podía encontrar la paz que le fue negada. La vida siempre fue dura con ella.

Primero le dio todo lo que siempre quiso y después se lo arrebato de la forma más cruel que pudo existir.

Aun recordaba ese fatídico día en que decidió aceptar la oferta de su maestro.

El nombre Shade se lo había puesto cuando Leviathan la tomo bajo su tutela, hace nueve largos años.

Se le ocurrió porque ella quería convertirse en una sombra, en alguien que para los demás no existía, en ese entonces, después de sufrir lo que vivió, Cindy solo quería desaparecer. Además, así recordaría que ella siempre había sido la sombra de él. Siempre la segunda, siempre atrás de sus logros. Era una burla patética, pero ella lo había tomado con coraje y orgullo, lo único que a esa niña le quedaba.

Su adolescencia no fue lo que se considera feliz. Cindy en vez de ir a clases de literatura o matemáticas, asistía a entrenamientos que le rompían los huesos y le quemaban la piel. Ella nunca fue a un baile de graduación, solo a batallas y peleas. Las citas que debió haber tenido con chicos se redujeron en una sola llamada electrónica, con un solo chico.

Aun así Shade no se arrepentía de todo eso, gracias a Leviathan tenía una vida, estaba viva. Claro, hubo un precio: Cindy Vortex había sido quebrada hasta casi ser sepultada en el fondo de su psique. Pero de las cenizas había renacido un ser más fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse al mundo sin temor y solo con sus puños.

Entonces cuando cumplió dieciséis años, Neutron le dio ese anillo... Y la volvió a dejar rota.

El recuerdo brillo en su mente y Shade no pudo ver nada más...

_Shade estaba sangrando, su espalda en carne viva. Hoy cumplía dieciséis años y como regalo Leviathan le había concedido una lucha entre ella y él. _

_Según el código del Gremio luchar contra el Rey en una pelea amistosa era una oportunidad para demostrar tus habilidades, tu valor para el Gremio, era todo un honor. Si ganabas, aunque fuera una lucha amistosa, pasabas a tomar el lugar del líder, y si perdías, pues ganabas no morir._

_¿Cómo había quedado Shade en el marcador? Había ganado el no morir. Ella se sentía frustrada, casi había conseguido arrancarle el brazo, su maestro estaba bañado en sangre y sudor, y Shade apenas y había sido tocada. Eso la hincho de orgullo, podía vencerlo y si ganaba ella seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo el orgullo que sintió la hizo ser descuidada, no vio cuando la cola de escorpión de Leviathan se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que sintió el feo dolor de un latigazo. Eso la hizo caer, a ese latigazo le siguió otro, y otro, y otro._

_Y así hasta que Shade perdió la sensibilidad en su espalda. Las lágrimas se escurrían por los ojos de Shade, sin embargo ella no abrió la boca para gritar o pedir piedad._

—_Dieciséis latigazos —susurro Leviathan, Shade escucho su voz algo distorsionada—. Es tu regalo, querida mía. Ya puedes tomarte el día libre._

_Entonces Leviathan abandonó la sala de entrenamiento. _

_Shade no se movió durante un largo tiempo, no quería. Este era un día miserable, un año más que cumplía viviendo un infierno, y no se refería precisamente al trato brutal de Leviathan. No, hace mucho tiempo Shade descubrió que el dolor físico era mejor que el dolor emocional._

_Cuando al fin se levantó de la colchoneta fue porque temía desangrarse._

_Se dirigió a sus aposentos y ahí con cuidado se limpió sus heridas y se las vendo, por último coloco un anestesiante. No lo hubiera hecho si su intención era quedarse a descansar en su cama, pero lo último que quería hacer en su día libre era quedarse en ese castillo. _

_Ya vestida se dirigió hacia las naves, cada paso fue una tortura pero aun así ella mantuvo su porte orgulloso. La nave que estaba registrada como suya era como una cápsula redonda de color plata con verde, no servía para recorrer grandes distancias, pero al menos podría llevarla a dar una vuelta por el cuadrante._

_Fue cuando andaba cerca de los límites del cuadrante que una nave mucho más grande la capturó en su campo gravitacional y la arrastro hasta las compuertas de la enorme nave._

_Estaba débil para pelear, no lo negaría, pero aun así lo haría. Ella era la alumna estrella del temido Leviathan, tenía que hacer honor a su nombre. Cuando las compuertas de cerraron detrás de ella, Shade abrió su propia nave y salto dispuesta a derribar a cualquiera que aguardará ahí. Pero su cerebro se congelo cuando vio quien estaba parado ahí esperándola._

—_Jimmy —ella susurro sin aliento. De todas las personas..._

_Él estaba ahí en carne y hueso, no era una proyección. Estaba aquí y podía tocarla. Por un momento el pánico se apoderó de ella, haciéndola incapaz de hablar, solo podía observarlo._

_Se sabía todo acerca de Jimmy de memoria, lo veía por lo menos una vez por semana pero aun así su corazón se desboco esta vez cuando observo esos bellos ojos azules. _

_Su cabello estaba desordenado, un poco largo, lo hacía verse joven y apuesto. Ahora ya no era más ese niño debilucho, unos músculos firmes habían crecido en las partes adecuadas dándole un aspecto atlético, pero sobre todo elegante. Vestía un traje a medida completamente negro que hacia destacar su piel pálida, no había ninguna joya o símbolo que demostrara que él se consideraba un rey, y sin embargo todo en él señalaba un temido respeto. _

_Estaba tan apuesto que Shade se sintió algo incomoda con sus jeans gastados, converse y sudadera. Sin mencionar los moretones y heridas que poseía._

—_Estas herida —hablo por primera vez, su voz fría y sus ojos de pronto oscuros—. Gravemente._

_El orgullo de Shade se negó a aceptar debilidad ante él, en vez de eso pregunto:_

—_¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Al contrario de lo que piensas, no eres dios, Nerdtron._

—_El sudor en tu frente es síntoma de que te cuesta enormemente mantenerte en tu postura, además de que estas cambiado tu peso de un pie a otro más seguido de lo normal. Los moretones y rasguños están frescos así que debes haberte peleado con alguien hoy, ¿tal vez esta mañana? Tus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, tu mandíbula la estas apretando para contener más lágrimas ¿no es así? —después de todo ese discurso una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro, entonces concluyó con—: tu sudadera está goteando sangre y está manchando mi hermoso piso._

_Antes de que Shade pudiera responder Goddard apareció volando ante ella. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio desde que tenía doce, por lo que se acercó a él para acariciarlo, ese fue su error. _

_Nunca confíes en el perro de un maniaco._

_Goddard aprovechó su cercano para inyectarle algo en el cuello con una mano mecánica. En seguida Shade sintió como si estuviera flotando, todo se veía borroso, lejano. Estaba tan tranquila, hacía años que no se sentía así. Pero sabía que eso estaba mal._

—_¿Que me has hecho? —su mirada busco la de Neutron. Él se acercó un poco a ella, Shade intento retroceder pero el entumecimiento que estaba sintiendo la hizo imposible poder sostenerse._

_Ella cayo, pero antes de tocar el piso unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, curiosamente no sintió el dolor que debió venir cuando él le toco la espalda._

—_Te estoy curando —su voz era fría, pero sus ojos eran cálidos, llenos de algo que Cindy habría llamado... Cariño—. No quiero que mueras desangrada en frente de mí y poseas una enorme cicatriz._

_Ella no supo que decir ante eso, lo único que contesto fue lo más tonto y obvio que se le pudo haber ocurrido._

—_Tengo muchas cicatrices._

—_El suero las curara todas. Tu piel volverá a ser la inmaculada porcelana que siempre debió haber sido._

—_Eso es cruel. ¿No quieres que tu futura esposa poses marcas horribles en su cuerpo? Pues te tengo una noticia, Rey Cráneo, esas cicatrices son trofeos de todo lo que he conseguido._

_El la miro con más intensidad que antes, Shade se sintió tragada por esos enormes pozos azules. _

—_No necesitas tenerlos, solo recordarlos._

_Shade estaba tan confundida por sus acciones que no se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba rodeando a Jimmy con sus brazos. Shade se sintió fascinada cuando sus manos tocaron el cabello de Jimmy. Tan suave, no podía dejar de acariciarlo._

_Ellos dos se quedaron en silencio, el espacio entre ellos cargados de una tensión que no era precisamente hostil. Jimmy se acercó a ella y con sus labios rozo todo el camino de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, entonces su aliento cálido la acaricio. Ella se estremeció._

—_Tengo un regalo para ti —entonces se giró hacia su perro mecánico._

_Goddard que había estado flotando se acercó hacia ellos y con esa misma mano robótica le tendió a Jimmy una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo. Neutron la tomo y la abrió mostrándosela a Shade._

_Un anillo con una única gema azul brillaba contra la luz de la habitación._

—_¿Qué es esto?_

—_Tu anillo de compromiso. Simboliza que eres mía. _

_Si Shade hubiera estado en todas sus facultades mentales abría protestado, pero como estaba medio drogada por el suero curativo solo dijo:_

—_Una chica que se respeta solo puede aceptar un anillo si ama a la persona que se lo está ofreciendo. No puedo aceptar eso. Yo te odio, Jimmy._

_Como respuesta a sus palabras ella sostuvo con más fuerza, como si temiera que ella fuera a escapar._

—_Me deseas, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tal vez no me ames, pero todo en ti me quiere —sus bocas estaban tan cerca que cada palabra que dijo movió sus labios hacia los de ella—. No lo niegues, Cindy. No lo hagas._

_Entonces la beso, un beso de verdad. Shade no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para apartarlo. Él tenía razón, ella deseaba esto con todo su corazón._

_Así que Shade se perdió en la intensidad de sus labios contra los suyos. En un momento entre un beso y otro el deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular, ella no protesto, lo único que hizo fue besarlo con más fuerza._

_Era tanta la urgencia de ambos por alimentar esa hambre que se habían negado durante cinco años que los beso se transformaron en caricias salvajes y posesivas, hasta que ella olvido donde empezaba ella y donde terminaba él. Estaban fundidos el uno con el otro. _

_Entonces de pronto ella fue depositada con suavidad en su cápsula espacial y el calor de Jimmy la había abandonado. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con la mirada calculadora de Neutron. _

_Él no dijo nada cuando cerró la compuerta de la nave de Shade y abrió las suyas propias. Apenas estaba a unos centímetros fuera de la nave de Jimmy cuando una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro mientras decía:_

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Vortex._

_Entonces, como por arte de magia, él y su nave desaparecieron_

_**Nota del Autor: Gracias por su apoyo. Voy a seguir intentando actualizar seguido. Por favor no olviden decirme que les pareció, en serio me importa mucho su opinión.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Seis: Caos.  
**  
Él estaba observando.

Las estrellas brillaban contra la oscura seda que era el espacio.

Los colores se mezclaban los unos con los otros para formar una obra de arte: _Caos*._

Todo parecía seguir su curso, ajeno a lo que en verdad estaba pasando: la guerra entre dos titanes poderoso.

Un enorme juego donde el tablero era todo el universo, donde las piezas eran las personas. Porque Caos necesitaba un gobernante, el trono había estado vacío desde hace siglos, y ese tenía que ser él.

Él era el indicado, el único verdadero heredero. Torin no alcanzaba a comprender la enormidad de esto. Allá afuera había algo mucho más grande que ellos, simples mortales.

Y él estaba dispuesto a domarlo, era el único que podía. Que sabía.

Solo que había un inconveniente, antes de alcanzar el trono tenía que matar a Torin, y asegurarse de que no volviera a reencarnar. Sería una tarea difícil porque lo aceptara o no, Torin, ahora conocido como James Neutron, era el único que podía vencerlo, con su enorme inteligencia podía abrir todos los secretos para derrotar a la magia de Caos.  
Por algo Torin era el _Integrum*_ más poderoso que ha nacido nunca.

Pero él podía ser más inteligente que Torin, solo que tenía que cuidar cada detalle, después de todo Torin ya había muerto una vez. A manos de él.

Podía volver a caer, y lo haría.

El Gran Torin ya había dado su siguiente movimiento con el ataque a Nemestia, ahora le tocaba a él...

_***Caos:**__ Hace referencia al Dios griego del Universo.  
__*** Integrum:**__ Seres perfectos genéticamente, pueden acceder al 100% de su capacidad cerebral. Solo nacen tres cada milenio y nunca en la misma línea de vida. Hellye es la Integrum oficial actual__. _

_Palabra del Latin._

_**Nota del Autor: Sé que esta corto este capítulo, pero me pareció fundamental agregarlo. Además a partir de aquí entramos a lo más interesante (o bueno, en mi opinión), que son los Integrums y la "magia del Caos".**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Siete: Los Mismos Ojos Azules.**

La conciencia bailaba en la mente de Shade, lo cual apestaba, quería seguir soñando con ese beso. Aunque ella misma se odiaba por besar a Jimmy, no podía dejar de desearlo.

Era una maldita masoquista, hace mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado.

Desde esa última vez, en la que habían los dos parecido experimentar un tiempo fuera, Jimmy y ella no se habían vuelto a tocar de esa manera. Pero ella lo había ansiado, no sabía si Jimmy también, secretamente esperaba que sí. Shade no quería ser la única insensata que andaba tras los huesitos del enemigo.

Unos murmullos acabaron por despertarla. Cuando abrió los ojos fue segada por una luz blanca, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudo observar lo que había alrededor.  
Estaba en una habitación blanca, acostada en una mesa de metal. A su lado había una mesa llena de jeringas, escarpelos, tijeras, pinzas y otras cosas espeluznante. Una sábana azul cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Shade, solo su anillo y su dije con una única perla permanecían.

Una puerta se abrió y una persona con un casco que se parecía mucho a la de un motociclista entro.

—Oh —dijo la persona deteniéndose en seco al ver que Shade ya estaba sentada—. Ya estas despierta...

El tipo se quedó en silencio, indeciso de que hacer. Shade no estaba segura ya que la máscara cubría el rostro del tipo pero apostaba que el chico estaba algo incómodo ya que el cuerpo de Shade no estaba casi cubierto. Claro, eso no le impedía echarle un vistazo, era un hombre después de todo.

Pero a Shade no le importo. No era pudorosa, incluso cuando era niña, pero desde que se convirtió en mercenaria aprendió que la desnudes era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, la suya y la de otros. Además Leviathan le había dicho que a veces la vergüenza puede ser tu mayor punto débil, y si un enemigo es listo sabrá como explotarlo. Shade no debía avergonzarse jamás de lo que era o lo que tenía. Ella era hermosa, y era consciente de que todos lo sabían.

Fue por eso que casi desnuda y todo su tono era la autoridad misma cuando hablo:

—¿Quién eres?

El tipo se sobresaltó, como si no esperar que Shade le hablara así. Bueno pues tal vez este chico no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

—Mmm... Este —tartamudeo, por alguna razón Shade sintió un tipo de reconocimiento hacia esa voz, pero no sabía de donde—. Voy... Voy a llamar al capitán. Le... —carraspeo intentando controlar su nerviosismo—. Le avisare que estas despierta.

El tipo desapareció por las mismas puertas corredizas por las que había entrado.  
Shade se levantó rápidamente y se envolvió con la manta. En menos de un minuto había revisado la habitación en busca de sus cosas o de posibles armas. No encontró nada. Así que tomando varios escarpelos y unos tranquilizantes, salió de la habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Ultra y al resto de sus Cinco, tal vez a otros sobrevivientes, porque si ella sobrevivió otras personas debieron de haberlo hecho. Además tenía que averiguar quiénes eran estas personas que la habían traído aquí.

Recorrió un enorme pasillo antes de escuchar voces que venían de una enorme estancia que al parecer era el centro de mando de la nave.

—¿Entonces que le digo? —dijo el chico casco de motociclista.

—Ay, no lo sé —contesto otra voz, esta más grave, profunda y con un acento, extrañamente familiar—. Lo que se te ocurra, solo tranquilízala para que no cometa ninguna locura. No quiero terminar muerto por un malentendido.

—¿Y si mejor la llevo con los otros? Así estaría tranquila.

—Te recuerdo que esto debe ser poco a poco. Todo debe salirnos perfecto —hubo un sonido de pasos y después el de un asiento inclinándose—. Ay, W, estamos jugando con fuego, pero si ganamos nada nos detendrá.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Shade entrando a la habitación, ya se había cansado de escuchar y no entender nada. Era hora de que tomará el control de la situación—. Detenerlos, me refiero.

El chico del casco, que al parecer se llamaba W, estaba parado a lado de unas enormes computadoras sosteniendo algo que parecía una varita o una pluma, se quedó muy quieto cuando vio a Shade entrar.

Shade podía decir que no sabía qué hacer, pero W no le preocupaba.

Ella estaba enfocada en el enorme asiento negro en medio de la habitación, ahí estaba sentado el dueño de la otra voz. No era el jefe, Shade tenía un sexto sentido para saber ese tipo de cosas, pero sin lugar a dudas, entre el tipo y W, el tipo era el que por el momento llevaba las riendas.

Un silencio incomodo por parte de W, sorprendido por parte del tipo y calculador por parte de Shade, se extendió en la habitación. El único sonido era el de las máquinas que seguían su curso.

—Vamos a ahorrarnos las presentaciones por mi parte. Sabes quién soy y sabes que puedo destruir este lugar en cuestión de minutos si no me convences de lo contrario. Así que te sugiero que empieces a hablar, y más te vale que tengas un buen discurso planeado porque no soy una mujer que digamos... Paciente.

—Oh, créeme —le contesto la voz sin girar el asiento para encararla—, lo que te voy a decir es una completa locura y vas a necesitar toda la paciencia que tengas para entenderla. Así que de una vez te digo que no te conviene matarnos porque esto te interesa, Cinthia.

Shade se tensó enseguida. En un borrón ella ya había lanzado un bisturí a lado del asiento como por instinto de defensa a sus palabras.

A pesar de su acto agresivo su voz sonó fría cuando hablo:

—¿De dónde conoces ese nombre?

—Oh, yo y W conocemos mucho sobre ti, así como de... Sheen Estevez.

Shade apretó los dientes para evitar lanzar otro bisturí pero esta vez no lo arrojaría a los lados del asiento.

Ella tenía que saber quiénes eran estos tipos, ya después decidiría si le convenían que vivieran. Sin embargo su paciencia ya estaba al límite.

—¡Muéstrate!

Poco a poco el asiento giro y lo que vio Shade casi la hizo arrojar ese bisturí, solo para asegurarse que lo que veía no era una ilusión.

Eustace Strych estaba sentado ahí más grande y, odiaba admitirlo, más apuesto que la última vez que lo vio hace nueve años. Usaba su clásica bata color vino y en sus manos sostenía un bastón plateado; su cabello se lo había dejado crecer, ahora le llegaba a los hombros pero lo tenía peinado de una manera que resultaba varonil.

Esa no era la forma en que Shade se imaginaba que lucía un portador del Virus P.  
La Psicosis era la segunda enfermedad que había creado y lanzado Neutron a Terra. Su nombre lo decía: despojamiento total de la razón, cualquiera con el virus P se volvía completamente loco.

Neutron había diseñado la enfermedad como un tipo de tortura para todos sus enemigos. Cada cierto tiempo el enfermo era consciente de su estado, de sus acciones infantiles o sin sentido pero eran incapaces de hacer nada. La clasificación P degradaba tanto la mente que no había forma de curarlo... O eso todos creían.

Shade ya no podía decir lo mismo si Eustace estaba ahí a menos de dos metros y, al parecer, con todas sus facultades mentales.

—¿Me extrañaste, Cinthia? —dijo Eustace después de que se dio cuenta que Shade estaba demasiado pasmada para hablar—. Ciertamente debo decir que yo si lo hice —Eustace recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Shade, sin lugar a dudas disfrutando de esa vista exclusiva—. Siempre supe que serias hermosa pero esto excede cualquier pronóstico que yo hubiera dado.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto Shade.

—Tranquila, princesa, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas a su tiempo, pero primero —Eustace se giró hacia W—. Ve y trae a Sheen. Esto también lo involucra a él.

W salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada significativa a Eustace a través de su casco.

—No tardara —comentó Eustace recargándose en el asiento de cuero negro—. Mientras tanto ¿no quieres sentarte o... Vestirte? Bueno, seré sincero al decirte que no me molesta para nada lo último, pero aun así estas en ropas muy inapropiadas para una dama, Cinthia.

—¡No me llames así! Esa chica murió hace mucho tiempo, el mismo tiempo en que caíste por la epidemia.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo recuerdo —Eustace frunció el ceño—. Fueron los días más extraños que había tenido Retroville. Primero: los más grandes enemigos de la historia de la escuela Lindbergh van al gran baile juntos. Si los chismes de Lady News no te convencieron esto fue la gran revelación. Dime, Cinthia, ¿qué se sintió ser la novia de James por una hora?

Shade no contesto. Ella no reaccionaria ante él de ningún modo sobre ese asunto. Esos últimos días en Terra la habían marcado tan profundamente que a pesar del tiempo la herida no había sanado. Y aun no estaba lista para afrontarlo, mucho menos con este patético chico millonario, o ex millonario.

—Sin comentarios, supongo. Bueno, bueno, recordemos que las novedades no acabaron ahí. Segundo: una enorme invasión de seres súper mega desarrollados llegan a Retroville, y por alguna extraña razón James actúa como si los conociera y se va con ellos, dejándote sola cuando justamente una hora antes te estaba jurando amor. ¡Auch! Eso debió dolerte mucho querida.

—He sufrido cosas peores —murmuro Shade sin emoción mientras Eustace sacaba un puro de un bolsillo de su bata, lo encendía y empezaba a fumar.

—No lo dudo, princesa. En lo poco que he estado curado me he informado de tu vida después de Terra —la mirada de Strych se encontró con la de Shade como si quisieran tragarla—. Ese tal Leviathan era un completo animal, no entiendo cómo pudiste unirte a él y a su clan.

—Era eso o quedarme con Neutron, después de lo que hizo entenderás que no quiero verlo ni en pintura.

—¿Tan importante soy para ti?

Shade no contesto, su pregunta simplemente no merecía respuesta.

—Oh —Strych puso una cara falsa de estar herido por su silencio—. Cierto, para ti la única que importa es Liberty ¿no?

—No solo eso, Strych —murmuro más para sí misma que para él—. No solo eso.

En ese momento W regreso con un Ultra algo atontado. Él estaba completamente vestido, incluso sus armas parecían estar en su lugar, cosa que en este momento eran un peligro para él, ya que andaba dando traspiés cada pocos pasos.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —murmuro Ultra. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación tomando nota de todo.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con Shade y en cómo iba vestida, él rápidamente se apresuró a interponerse entre ella y la mirada de Eustace.

—¡Exijo saber, en nombre del Gremio de Sangre y de mi Reina, que está pasando aquí!

—No necesito que me cubras, Ultra —murmuro molesta, pero Ultra no le hizo el menor caso, sus ojos estaban solo en Strych.

—¿No me recuerdas? —por primera vez Eustece parecía curioso en verdad. Luego de que Ultra no contestara su cara burlona regreso—. ¡Pues claro que no! Estabas más atento de esa serie de televisión que de la vida real, me sorprende que hayas sido uno de los pocos en no adquirir un virus, después de todo eres un tonto. Claro, también está esa estupida superficial de Quinlan, pero James tenía planes más interesante para ella. Además ella fue elegida, tú fuiste un error de cálculo de Neutron... Pero en fin, nos salimos de tema. Soy Eustace Strych, su viejo amigo millonario —Strych se quedó pensativo mientras apagaba su puro y lo tiraba a un agujero en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo Ultra había palidecido considerablemente—. Aunque ¿sabes una cosa, Sheen? Apuesto todo mi dinero a que no has olvidado ni un milímetro del bello rostro de Liberty.

Shade no tuvo tiempo de razonar sobre lo que Eustace había dicho sobre Quinlan (¿la misma Betty Quinlan?) ya que Ultra rugió de rabia y saco de su vaina una enorme espada de gas y fuego. Ultra ya estaba listo para abalanzarse si no fuera porque Shade hablo.

—Quédate donde estas, Ultra. Quiero saber que tiene que decirnos Eustace, después podremos decidir si ejecutarlo o no.

Ultra a regañadientes retrocedió. Eustace seguía con su maldita sonrisa burlona, Shade deseo poder borrar esa sonrisa, de preferencia con puños, pero en cambio solo dijo:

—Habla.

—Con gusto. —Girándose hacia W dijo—: Muéstrales.

W vacilo unos segundos antes de quitarse el casco y revelar una mata enredada de pelo rojizo y unos ojos enmarcados por unos anteojos de botella. Eustace aplaudía como un niño mientras decía:

—Les presento a mi asistente: ¡Carl Wheezer!

—Hola —dijo tímidamente Carl.

Ni Shade ni Ultra respondieron, esto era sin duda demasiado para ellos. Eustace curado era una cosa, pero ¿Carl? Eso no era posible. Él poseía la misma enfermedad que Libby. El virus M era la única enfermedad peor que la C y la P. Y sin lugar a duda no podía, no debía, no cabía en la lógica del universo que existiera una cura.

Y aun así Carl estaba aquí.

—¿Carl? Gordo... ¿Eres tú en realidad? —pregunto Ultra confundido, agitaba una mano en dirección a Carl como si quisiera tocarlo y comprobar si en verdad estaba ahí.

—Sé que están sorprendidos —intento tranquilizarlos Carl—, pero antes de que podamos explicarles tenemos que estar todos.

Como si esa fuera una señal una persona entro a la habitación.

Vestía unos pantalones gastados y una playera negra. Todo en él era rudo y agresivo, con la excepción de la gorra rosa que llevaba. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Shade, fueron sus hermosos ojos. Los ojos que perseguían a Shade en sueños y pesadillas. Los mismos ojos azules de...

—¿Neutron? —la voz de Shade sonaba débil, incluso rota.

El chico solo sonrío, a pesar de que la sonrisa era encantadora Shade no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de... ¿Temor?

—No Cindy. Soy Turner. Timmy Turner.

_**Nota del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado, fue un capitulo un poco largo pero disfrute mucho en escribirlo. Ahora si ya estamos empezando con lo principal. Estoy muy emocionada porque ya casi llevo la historia hacia donde la quiero llevar, la llegada de Eustace, Carl y Timmy (en especial la de Timmy) es solo el comienzo. Por favor no olviden decirme que piensan, en serio me ayudan muchísimo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Ocho: Cuenta Pendiente**

Shade estaba tan confundida. Acababa de despertar después de haber sobrevivido a una explosión de naves y a un rocío mortal para encontrarse con Carl y Eustace, que supuestamente ahora estaban curados de las enfermedades que Jimmy les había dado, y ahora se encontraba con su antiguo pretendiente de otra dimensión.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando al universo? ¿O tal vez era ella la que se estaba volviendo loca? Al parecer ahora todo era una posibilidad.  
Su mente estaba hecha un caos, llena de pensamientos e imágenes revueltas, lo único que pudo decir fue:

—No me llames Cindy.

Timmy perdió un poco la sonrisa y un ceño preocupado apareció en su ceja.

—Es cierto. Ahora te llaman Shade ¿no?

Shade solo asintió, seguía sin confiar en que su voz fuera estable. Por fortuna Ultra se recuperó del shock del momento y hablo:

—Si me acuerdo de ti. Eres Jimmy Cabecita, el de los hologramas mágicos.

—Cosmo y Wanda —Timmy sonrió con nostalgia al decir esos nombres. Ultra miro a los lados de Timmy, como si esperara que aparecieran de repente.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunto al ver que nada mágico aparecía flotando.

—La verdad no lo sé. Solo espero que donde quiera que estén, estén bien —una mirada cariñosa apareció en su rostro—. De cualquier modo ya no estarían conmigo. Ya tengo veinte años, los padrinos mágicos están prohibidos para los adultos.

—¿Ok? —concluyó Ultra confundido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Shade por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Espera, Shade—intervino Ultra—. Carl y Eustace iban a explicarnos lo que... —Ultra, claramente, aun no podía procesar bien sobre la curación de los virus. En especial la de Carl, su antiguo mejor amigo—. Pasó con ellos.

—Oh, créeme Ultra, todo tiene que estar relacionado. Además —asintió hacia donde estaba parado Timmy—, él es el que está a cargo aquí ¿no es asi?

Timmy solo le guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Eustace se tomó el comentario de Shade más personal soltando un bufido indignado. Carl solo se quedó callado, intentando apartarse del aura tensa de la habitación.

Shade solo tenía una cosa clara: no confiaba en ellos.

Si, pudieron haberse conocido en la infancia, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. La gente cambio en ese transcurso. Así como ella ya no era Cindy y Ultra ya no era Sheen, estas personas bien ya no podían ser los amigos y el Eustace que ella una vez conoció.

—Entonces explícanos —dijo Ultra, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y se la pasaba a Shade. Ella frunció el ceño pero no la rechazo.

Cuando termino de ponérsela Timmy por fin hablo:

—Estoy aquí —mirando a Eustace y a Carl se corrigió—... Estamos aquí para terminar con el reinado de Neutron.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, era como si temieran que Jimmy los hubiera escuchado y aparecería en cualquier momento para aniquilarlos a todos. Al final fue Ultra quien lo rompió el silencio con una risa forzada.

—Están locos. Nadie puede vencer a James. Los mayoría de los Reyes de las Galaxias se han unido para ir en contra de la IC y han fracasado, solo han aumentado su poder.

Shade logró permanecer estoica mientras decía:

—La misma Hellye, una Integrum, se ha enfrentado a Neutron y no venció. Ahora se ha unido a él por instinto de preservación —Shade lo sabía muy bien, la pequeña Integrum se lo había contado, pero nunca había logrado entender como su amiga Hellye había sucumbido ante Neutron. Claro que su mente le había mostrado varios caminos de como James había convencido a la Integrum, pero solo de pensarlas hacia hervir la sangre de Shade—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes, unos simples humanos, pueden con el tirano más grande que el universo ha visto desde el Rey Torin?

—Simple, Cinthia —contesto Eustace—, sabemos que lo hace tan poderoso y si se lo quitamos lo dejaremos sin nada.

—Eso es mentira. No hay un objeto que lo haga poderoso, es solo su maldito desarrollado cerebro. Y nadie, especialmente ustedes, puede contra eso. Sin ofender.

—¿Estas defendiendo a tu amor, Cinthia?

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad —siseo Shade.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, estaba comprometida con Neutron después de todo. Si había algo que lo hiciera poderoso no se podría ocultar, mucho menos a ella que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Jimmy Neutron se había hecho con el control de muchas galaxias usando la ciencia que él sabía manipular como si fuera una extremidad. Todos en el universo lo sabían, ya que Nerdtron tenía el ego más grande que sus dominios, y le gustaba que reconocieran su firma en cada conquista. Sus armas biológicas eran la principal y la más exitosa manera en la que había acorralado a varios de sus adversarios. Y esas armas sin lugar a dudas no venían de un objeto. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro sabría eso.

—Shade tiene razón, Eustace —intervino Carl. Su voz se oía baja y frágil, como si temiera que lo reprendieran por hablar—. No hay un objeto, Jimmy se hizo poderoso solo por su intelecto, y por esos alienígenas que lo consideran su amo.

Timmy asintió en acuerdo, luego volteo hacia Shade y dijo:

—El objeto que buscamos no le quitara nada de poder a James, solo nos dará una oportunidad de derrotarlo. De cambiarlo todo.

—¿Y por qué quieres hacer esto tú? —intervino Ultra dando un paso hacia al frente—. De Eustace y Carl lo entiendo. ¡Diablos! Incluso lo entendería si Shade y yo lo hiciéramos, tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes con James, pero ¿tu? Vives en un universo paralelo a este y estoy cien por ciento seguro que allá no hay batallas. No hay ningún loco que se cree Dios todo poderoso y quiere hacerse con todo el control de este universo.

Incluso antes de que terminara de hablar Ultra, Timmy ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas en todo —dijo Timmy, su voz un murmullo triste—. Yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con él. Incluso podría decir que más grande que la de ustedes.

Shade no pudo reprimir un bufido despectivo mientras murmuraba:

—Eso lo dudo completamente.

—Es cierto, Cindy —por un momento Timmy perdió su fachada calmada. Shade se sorprendió al ver el dolor y la tristeza en las facciones de Timmy, pero la sensación de desconfianza no menguó en ningún momento.

Todos habían sufrido a causa de Neutron después de todo. Y ese mismo sufrimiento los había cambiado, pero dependía de la persona si los cambiaba para bien o para mal.  
Cindy Vortex ahora era una mala persona, o tal vez una contradicción, su alma completamente teñida de sangre y oscuridad, su cuerpo virgen y puro, y su mente fría y retorcida. Ella, a primera vista, no era mejor que James Isaac Neutron, eran considerados como iguales: El Rey y la Reina que habían teñido de sangre el universo en menos de una década. La muerte los seguía a donde quiera que fueran como si fuera una segunda piel, y a veces ellos disfrutaban del sufrimiento que causaban.

Pero había algo que los diferenciaba enormemente: Shade no traicionaba a los suyos; mientras que Neutron mataría y traicionaría a enemigos y aliados por igual si así lograba su cometido.

Él lo había demostrado usando a Cindy una vez.

Tal traición...

—¿Que te hizo Neutron?  
Timmy se quedó callado durante unos segundos, como si no supiera que decir, como si le costara hablar de eso.

Por fin con un suspiro y con voz rota dijo:

—Destruyó por completo mi dimensión.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Shade después de una pausa.

—¿Cómo?

—Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente cinco años en mi dimensión —los ojos de Timmy se oscurecieron y se perdieron en la nada, como si estuviera reviviendo en su mente la historia—, era un día cualquiera en Dimmsdale. Estaba pasando el día con mis padrinos y Puff, cuando de pronto, ellos fueron llamados al Mundo Mágico, su lugar de origen. No supe de ellos durante veinticuatro horas, lo que no era normal. Ellos siempre me avisaban cuando pasaba algo, hasta pedían mi ayuda, pero esta vez no. Eso debió darme una pista de que algo estaba pasando, algo realmente malo... Pero yo no era un niño genio —eso lo dijo mirando significativamente a Shade—. Esa noche vimos las primeras explosiones.

"Eran como fuegos artificiales en el cielo, pero estos eran más brillantes, más sonoros, incluso cuando era de día podías apreciarlos. Unos eran tan grandes que enviaban vibraciones hacia la Tierra y la hacían temblar."

"Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabíamos que las explosiones sucedían cada vez más cerca. Cenizas, pequeños meteoros, polvo caían del cielo como si fuera lluvia. Fueron los tres días más lúgubres y escalofriantes que vivió la Tierra, la luz del sol ya no alumbraba porque la capa de ozono estaba cubierta por las cenizas de las explosiones. Entonces vino el cuarto día."

Timmy se detuvo durante un momento. Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, temblaba de pies a cabeza por la ira y el dolor que están sintiendo.

—Ese día estaba con Chester en la casa de A. J. Intentábamos descubrir que estaba pasando en el espacio... Pero nunca imaginamos lo que veríamos: el espacio estaba casi completamente vacío, ya no habían estrellas brillando, solo estaba una oscura e infinita nada.

"El Sistema Solar era lo único vivo que se podía vislumbrar. Sabíamos que el gobierno había sabido de esto desde que inició, pero A. J. supuso que no informaron nada para no crear el caos, porque, seamos sinceros, ¿quién no se alarmaría al saber que ya no quedaba nada allá afuera? ¿Que podíamos ser los siguientes en desaparecer?"

"La nave llego una hora después de nuestro descubrimiento. Vino de la nada, un segundo no había nada en el espacio y al siguiente una enorme nave espacial redonda y con anillos rojos girando alrededor de ella, simulando un átomo, apareció en el Sistema Solar. De alguna manera los tres supimos que esa nave era la que había destruido todas las estrella y los planetas, y que ahora venía por nosotros. No había nada que hacer, nada podía detener esa nave que según A. J. se dirigía al Sol, explotarlo era la forma más rápida de destruir todo el Sistema. Entendí porque Cosmo y Wanda se fueron, tenían que hacerlo, tenían que poner a salvo el Mundo Mágico."

"Me había resignado a mi destino cuando Puff apareció, mi hermanito —los ojos de Timmy se cristalizaron, pero ninguna lagrima cayó—, hijo de Cosmo y Wanda. Me dijo que la magia había sido drenada del Mundo Mágico. Solo a Puff le quedaba una gota de magia, y la uso para ponernos a salvo a Chester, A. J. y a mí, esa fue la última vez que lo vi... Nos trajo aquí, a esta dimensión."

—¿A Terra? —pregunto Ultra.

—No, Puff sabía que la Tierra de esta dimensión estaba comprometida —era cierto. Neutron no solo había infectado a Terra, también la había tomado. Terra ahora pertenecía a la galaxia IC, era por completo el palacio personal de James, pero claro, cuando tus dominios son la galaxia más grande del universo ¿por qué tu castillo no puede ser un planeta entero lleno de Zombies y locos vivientes?—. Nos llevo a un planeta en la galaxia Andromeda, Talantiu.

—¿Y has estado en Talantiu todos estos años —pregunto Shade.

Timmy asintió.

Puff los había escondido en el lugar perfecto. Talantiu competía con el Páramo para ser el segundo lugar más seguro del Universo, el primero era la IC. Mientras el Páramo era el enorme laberinto de bestias, construido con el esqueleto de un monstruo mismo (¿a eso se le puede llamar seguro?), hogar de Shade y sus mercenarios, Talantiu era el hogar de Hellye, y su poder protegía el planeta de todo. James jamás habría podido tocar ese planeta.

Aunque ahora Shade no estaba tan segura. Después de todo Neutron había destruido un universo en cuatro días.

—Chester, A. J. y yo nos escondimos ahí. Ellos no sabían de que nos escondíamos, tampoco es que quisieran preguntar, estaban muy asustados y traumatizados porque habíamos perdido todo. Nuestro padres, amigos, nuestro hogar. Pero yo si sabia donde estábamos y quien había destruido mi dimensión. Solo James Isaac Neutron tiene el ego tan grande para hacer una nave con forma de un átomo. Su átomo. Quería que la reconociera, que supiera que él lo hizo y que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Él caerá, y yo seré el que lo tire de su trono falso.

Shade no sabía que decir. La historia era tan confusa.

Por una parte creí lo que Timmy contaba, todo era muy al estilo de Neutron, pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo que faltaba en esa historia. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero estaba segura que las respuestas que le daría Timmy no completarían el rompecabezas. La única cosa que lo haría sería la versión de los hechos por parte de Neutron, y preguntarle seria como condenar a Timmy y a sus amigos. Porque estaba segura que Neutron no sabía que ellos habían sobrevivido, si lo supiera no estaría teniendo esta conversación con Timmy. Protegidos en Talantiu o no, James habría encontrado la manera de deshacerse de ellos.

Siempre la encontraba.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Preguntó de todas maneras Shade—. ¿Por qué masacraría un universo entero? Neutron puede ser una gran idiota cuando se trata de demostrar de lo que es capaz, pero aun así no es de los que haces cosas por capricho.

Esta vez fue Eustace el que respondió:

—Porque quería robar algo de esa dimensión. La misma cosa que lo hace invencible ahora. Después de robarla tenía que deshacerse de todas las posibles amenazas, pero descubrir que puede amenazarlo le habría tomado años, así que destruir todo el universo para que nada se interpusiera en su camino era el camino más rápido, y para él, el más fácil.

—¿Y qué es esa cosa?

—Un Muffin.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, un Muffin.

"_Bieeen, tal vez Eustace no está del todo curado del virus P."_

—No está bromeando, Cindy —intervino Carl al ver la cara de desconcierto de Shade—. En verdad es un Moffin.

—Pero no cualquier Moffin —dijo Timmy—. Este es el objeto más poderoso del Mundo Mágico. La única cosa que te puede conceder deseos sin reglas. Lo que quieras te lo dará. Y James tiene el último... Y el más poderoso.

—Y quieres recuperarlo —no era una pregunta, era un hecho.

—Es nuestra única oportunidad de cambiarlo todo.

—Y necesitas nuestra ayuda, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Ultra—. No, no nuestra. La de Shade, sabes que ella es la única que puede acercarse a James, la única que puede recuperar ese pastel.

Timmy solo asintió.

—Lo que piden es una misión suicida. James matara a Shade antes de que les entregue ese maldito pastel, si es que la maldita seguridad de la IC no lo hace primero.

Shade no se atrevió a negar las palabras de Ultra, no sentía que tuviera caso, además quería ahorrarse la explicación que vendría y que le debía a Ultra. Desafortunadamente Timmy pensó que era necesario calmar a Ultra diciéndole la verdad.

—James jamás mataría a Cindy, no importa lo que ella haga, él siempre la perdonara. Está obsesionado con ella, Ultra. Además es su prometida, él no...

—¿¡Su qué!? ¿¡Prometida!? —Ultra volteo hacia Shade, una tensión violenta empezó a rodear su cuerpo, algo que solo le pasaba cuando estaba listo para matar—. ¿¡Vas a casarte con él, Shade!? ¿¡Es que te has vuelto ya completamente loca!?

—¡No me hables así, Ultra! —siseo Shade. El orgullo volvió a tomar el mando en su cabeza—. Soy tu reina y no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga con mi vida.

—Así que es cierto —Ultra se veía herido, traicionado, pero era difícil verlo si no lo conocías bien.

A pesar de que sabía que una reina no rendía cuentas a nadie, Shade sintió la necesidad de explicarse ante el único amigo de verdad que le quedaba.

—Planeaba decírtelo, era lo que te iba a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran. Fue una promesa Ultra, le jure que me casaría con él antes de que nos uniéramos al Gremio.

—¿Por qué le prometerías algo así, Shade?

Shade no podía contestar eso, al menos no delante de todos ellos, por lo que solo murmuro:

—Era la única manera.

—¡A la mierda eso! —Ultra dio un paso al frente. Shade pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Eustace se movía inquieto en su asiento, Timmy y Carl retrocedían instintivamente, pero Shade no lo hizo. Ella estaba por encima de Ultra, no importaba que ella pareciera una frágil ramita y Ultra un camión monstruo. Shade era la Reina del Gremio de Sangre después de todo, no Ultra—. ¡No te casaras con ese bastardo! Sobre mi cadáver. Y oye muy bien mis palabras, Shade, matare a Neutron antes que verte rendida ante él —voltenado hacia Timmy y Carl grito—: Ustedes están muy mal si creen que voy a permitir que mi reina se exponga a tal acto suicida. Tu historia no me convence, Timmy. Es cierto que James es capaz de muchas cosas, pero eso no explica como llegaste hasta aquí. Como sabes tantas cosas sobre nosotros, sobre Shade. Como curaste a Eustace y a Carl, y lo más importante: si pudiste traer los recuerdos de Carl de vuelta, ¿por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Libby? ¿¡Dónde está mi Libby!?

_**Nota de autor: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En lo personal me costó mucho escribirlo, ya que siempre encontraba cosas que no me gustaban, pero bueno… **_

_**También lamento si me tarde tanto para publicar, pero he estado un poco ocupada terminando de leer algunos libros, procurare ordenar mejor mis tiempos. Por favor no olviden decirme que opinan con sus comentarios, me motivan, me inspiran y me alegran el día.**_

_**Sorceri.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Nueve: La Promesa.**

Habían pasado ya por lo menos tres horas después de las revelaciones que Timmy, Carl y Eustace le habían dicho. Se supone que debería estar durmiendo, le habían dado una habitación privada en la nave, a diferencia de Ultra que tenía que compartir con Dakatho y Ashk, que si habían sobrevivido. Elpis, la única chica aparte de Shade en formar parte de los Cinco, estaba en una habitación con Némesis, Merely, la teniente del ejército de los Brilliances, y Allyka, la única de sangre noble (aparte de Némesis) en sobrevivir el ataque.  
Sólo ocho habían logrado salir de Nemestia con vida. Solo tres Brilliances de los miles, tal vez millones, habían sobrevivido. Otra vez Neutron había arrasado con una raza en menos de un día y sin aparente motivo lógico.

Así había sido durante todos estos años, muerte de planetas tras estrellas, tras galaxias... Tras universos, y nadie había hecho nada contra él, al menos no un esfuerzo que en verdad tuviera una oportunidad. Simplemente la mayoría del universo se había resignado que si había un ser supremo ese era Neutron.

Sin lugar a dudas el antiguo rey Torin estaría orgulloso si viera en que manos cayó su legado.

Ese era uno de los muchos misterios que el universo se preguntaba. ¿Cómo la IC 1101, el imperio más poderoso jamás creado, había llegado a manos de un joven Terrano?

Shade conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta más no las razones.

Aun recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, fue el primer acontecimiento que cambio el curso de su vida para siempre. Pero era más que eso, ese día había sido el más feliz de su vida, o al menos así había comenzado.

Shade cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había pasado ese día. Por un momento ella sintió como si de nuevo estuviera ataviada con ese bellísimo vestido plateado que se había moldeado a sus aun florecientes curvas. Su cabello rubio suelto y rizado, un poco de maquillaje coloreando su rostro. La música del baile de despedida sonando en sus oídos y acompasándose al latido de su corazón... Y su príncipe azul sosteniéndola como si nunca la fuera a dejar ir, como si ella fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir. Su boca moviéndose para decir te amo, antes de deslizar sus labios hacia los de ella...

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar de su ensoñación y la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

"_Patética niña hipócrita."_ Se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma. _"Se supone que no ibas a recordar nunca más ese estupida noche ¿recuerdas? Solo te hace pensar en cosas que jamás vas a tener."_

Y eso la lastimaba. Pensar en lo que fue, en lo que pudo ser si la IC no hubiera llegado...

¡No! Ya no iba a pensar en esas cosas. Solo la ponían depresiva y la hacían pensar que tal vez la muerte era la mejor solución. Y a veces no se refería a la de ella.

Otro golpe en la puerta sonó esta vez un poco más insistente.

Levantándose de la dura litera fue a abrir la puerta sin preguntar quién era, cualquiera que fuera el que tocaba podía lidiar con él.

Eso fue lo que se dijo a si misma pero aun así no estaba preparada para encontrar el duro pero atractivo rostro de Ultra esperando afuera.

Ellos no habían hablado desde que él había salido hecho una furia del centro de mando después de que ni Timmy ni Eustace, ni Carl, pudieran responder a su pregunta furiosa pero desesperada.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Libby no estaba con ellos y no estaba curada del virus M, Memoria. Ella seguía allá en el palacio de Neutron sin recordar que una vez tuvo una mejor amiga llamada Cindy y un novio algo idiota llamado Sheen.

La vida era así de cruel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Shade odio que su voz sonara algo temblorosa, pero no se sorprendía. Ella estaba en uno de esos momentos sensibles.

—Quiero hablar contigo —por un momento ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solo se miraron a los ojos. Chocolate oscuro chocando con esmeralda brillante.

El desafío de Ultra tan claro como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Dime que me largue. Ciérrame la puerta en la cara. Atrévete. Quiero verte haciéndolo.

Pero ella no hizo nada de eso, podía estar sensible pero no era cobarde. Con un asentimiento lo invito a pasar.

Hasta que Ultra no se sentó en el piso y ella en la litera él no volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué?

Eso fue lo único que pregunto, su voz tranquila, incluso suave, pero aun así ella pudo escuchar el dolor, la angustia y la traición tras esas palabras.

—Y no me digas que era necesario —continuo Ultra—, porque no me creeré esa basura. Tal vez no superes a James pero eras, eres inteligente, esta... Promesa que le hiciste no podía ser la única solución, Shade.

—No lo entiendes, Ultra. Incluso ahora piensas que era posible otro camino, que pude haber encontrado otra manera... Pero no había punto de negociación con Neutron. Él quería algo de mí, y no se detendría hasta obtenerlo.

—Entonces explícame, hazme entender el porqué de tus razones para condenarte a algo peor que la muerte.

Por un momento Shade no contesto. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, ¡diablos!, incluso le daba vergüenza y tristeza pensar en eso. Lo joven y estupida que había sido...

"_Tal vez Ultra tenía razón, tal vez si hubiera encontrado otra manera, si lo hubiera convencido..."_

Pero ya era demasiado, demasiado tarde para eso.

—Yo... prometí a James casarme con él cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad a cambio de que no destruyera Terra.

—¿Qué? Él jamás destruiría Terra, es... ¡Es su hogar!

—Ahora creo eso —y eso era lo que más dolía. Prometer su libertada basada en una mentira—. Ahora pienso que su plan siempre fue conquistar Terra y sacarla del Sistema Solar para llevarla a la IC, pero tienes que entender que en ese entonces estaba conmocionada. Acababa de presenciar como la IC separaba a las personas y las sometían para infectarlas con los virus, mientras Neutron solo observaba desde su nave como si no pasara nada, como él...

Me había usado.

El pensamiento estaba sonando en su mente pero ella no podía decirlo en voz alta. No tenía el valor para decírselo a Ultra. Aún no, tal vez nunca.

A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de todos a los que había matado, lo que Neutron le había hecho hacer, abusando de su ciega confianza, la comía viva.

—Estaba tan desesperada por salvar a Terra que habría dado mi vida para hacer que Neutron se detuviera. Él se aprovechó de eso, pero no me mato o me torturo... Solo me ato a él.

—En cierto modo pidió tu vida, Shade. Tu futuro.

Shade rió sin humor, una lagrimas pesadas y calientes se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, le tomos todo lo que tenía no derramarlas.

—Tienes razón. Me pidió mi vida, y él sabía que se la daría, que mantendría mi promesa a pesar de los años. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, estoy segura que haría estallar su palacio con toda la gente ahí solo para recordarme mi lugar.

—Eres una reina —gruño Ultra.

—Ultra ¿sabes por qué me uní al séquito de Leviathan?

—Antes creía que lo hiciste porque era la única manera de sobrevivir, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Lo hice para escapar de él. James quería que me quedara con él en la IC, dijo que si pasábamos todo este tiempo juntos antes de unirnos lo perdonaría, aprendería a volver amarlo y me convertiría en la reina que la IC necesita. Después de todo lo que nos hizo, Neutron en verdad creía que todo estaría bien entre nosotros, en su mente, yo creo, que comparaba destruir nuestro hogar con dejarme plantada. Estaba loco. No podía soportar estar cerca de él, me daba miedo mirarlo... Por eso cuando se presentó la oportunidad de alejarme de ese monstruo la tome.

Shade recordaba el día en que la enorme nave de obsidiana llegó a Terra.

Leviathan había escuchado la caída de un planeta rico en vida y tesoros, él no iba a perderse la oportunidad de saquear un poco a pesar de la amenaza de Neutron. En ese entonces el reinado de James estaba débil, aunque tenía a la IC de su lado no podía tomarse el lujo de retar al Rey del Gremio.

Neutron había dejado jugar a Leviathan con las riquezas de Terra, no había tocado a ningún humano, pero lo más probable era que Leviathan no quería a ningún enfermo en su nave, y para ese entonces el noventa y nueve por ciento de Terra ya estaba contaminada con un virus.

Cindy había investigado sobre Leviathan en los archivos de Neutron, James había sido muy confiado en dejarla vagar a su antojo por toda su nave, y ella había descubierto lo que Leviathan era: el criminal más buscado en todas las galaxias, y aun así era uno de los reyes más importantes que permitía que el universo se mantuviera en equilibrio.

Era un potencial enemigo para Neutron, alguien que podía sacarla de aquí y que James no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ese mismo día se escapó de los guardias que James le había asignado y fue a buscar a Leviathan.

Como los reyes antes y después que él, Leviathan poseía una forma de hacer que sus aprendices se ataran a él para siempre, si uno lo traicionaba moría en el acto, y lo más peligroso, si uno permanecía lejos de él por mucho tiempo también moría. Esto garantizaba que aunque James pudiera adquirir la fuerza necesaria para ir por ella, no lo haría, ya que Cindy dependería de Leviathan para sobrevivir, hasta que él muriera. Y el universo no estaba listo para la muerte de Leviathan hasta que encontrara un heredero.

Así que juro lealtad a Leviathan y permitió que su aguijón le inyectará el veneno que los uniría.

El Rey del Gremio había venido a Terra por oro y joyas pero había adquirido algo que valía mucho más que las riquezas de ese planeta: la prometida de James Neutron. Un arma que afilada correctamente seria imparable.

—¿Por qué te uniste al Gremio, Ultra? Nunca te cuestione esto, simplemente estaba feliz de no estar sola con esa bola de criminales. ¿Fue por qué era la única manera de sobrevivir?

Sheen había sido la única persona en no ser infectada que no tenía un propósito para Neutron. Shade era su prometida y, si lo que dijo Eustace era verdad, Betty era una espía. Sheen solo había tenido suerte.

Él había estado jugando en el laboratorio de Neutron cuando por accidente el hipercubo se activó y lo succiono. Después, cuando Neutron recupero sus cosas, programo el hipercubo para que expulsara todos sus inventos y se acomodaran en lo que sería su laboratorio provisional en la nave. Sheen había sido expulsado de la dimensión del hipercubo y por cosas del destino se había enterado de lo que había sucedido a Terra, así que inteligentemente se había ocultado. Hasta que Cindy se unió al Gremio, Sheen se mostró y lo hizo para unirse a Leviathan y acompañar a Cindy.

—No, sobrevivir era la ultimo que me importaba después de perder a Libby —Ultra se quedó callado durante un momento, como buscando las palabras para hablar—. Yo ya no quería vivir después de que la vi y supe que ella ya no tenía idea de quien era yo. Me destrozo por dentro, no encontré sentido en seguir escondiéndome... Estaba a punto de entregarme a Neutron para que me redujera a la cascara vacía en la que había convertido a mi Libby cuando te vi. Estabas tan rota, tan frágil. No eras la Cindy que yo conocía, la Cindy que Libby amaba, así que decidí que si no podía hacer nada por Libby, lo haría por ti. Te apoyaría y te prestaría mi fuerza en todo lo que necesitaras, era la que Libby hubiera hecho por ti. Lo que hubiera querido que hiciera.

Shade no pudo soportarlo, hablar de su querida Libby siempre la dejaba destrozada. Por primera vez en lo que se sintió mucho tiempo ella se recargo en Ultra y lloro. Lloro por todo lo que fue, es y seria. Lloro junto a la única persona que entendía su pena.

_**Nota del Autor: Espero que les guste, disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo, quería demasiado que supieran de que se trataba el juramento que le hizo Cindy a Jimmy, y como Sheen termino con Shade; aunque aún no profundizo mucho. ¡Aún hay más! Por favor no olviden decirme que les pareció en los reviews. Espero leerlos pronto y subir el próximo capítulo aún más pronto.**_

_**Sorceri. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Diez: La Princesa Cautiva.**

Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Eso era lo que pensaba la princesa Danielle, después de observar como todo el mundo se volvía loco cuando su Sir se encerró en su laboratorio.

Ella quería ir a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, pero no se atrevía. Danielle tenía estrictamente prohibido molestar a James cuando se encerraba en ese cuarto.

Así que en vez de eso se fue a intentar tranquilizar a la servidumbre. Elle era buena en eso, ella tenía un don mágico que hacía que todos sucumbieran a sus encantos. Claro, ese don mágico se lo había dado su Sir.

James había alterado el cuerpo de Danielle para que secretara más feromonas de lo usual, lo que lo hacia una criatura irresistible.

Ella y Betty eran las damas del Rey Neutron. Pero, mientras Betty era la seductiva sombra, la que hacia el trabajo sucio y cruel, Elle era el bello rostro compasivo, la que persuadía sin necesidad de amenazar.

Incluso antes de su alteración, le habían dicho, que eso era natural para ella.

Bueno, obviamente Elle sabía que ella era muy hermosa, exótica si la comparábamos con los Plunderer, la pálida y peligrosa especie dueña de la IC. Elle era todo lo contrario a ellos, perfecta en un sentido e imperfecta en otros. Ella era una princesa solo porque era una de las favorecidas por el Sir.

A Elle le gustaba pensar que había más que eso, ella sentía que tenía una conexión con James, algo más profundo de lo que lograba recordar. No del tipo que tiene Betty con James, ya que todos se daban cuenta que entre ellos dos hubo algo, aunque ahora el Sir lo repudiara, pero si había algo que unía a Elle con James.

Sin embargo por más que intentaba profundizar no lograba entender nada. Era tan frustrante.

Y para empeorar su estado de humor, Elle se encontró con la última persona que quería ver.

—Hola, Betty —dijo Elle por educación.

Elle estaba acostumbrada a que todos se inclinaran cuando ella aparecía, pero Betty no era cualquier subordinada. Ella se creía la reina del lugar y lo demostraba mirando a Elle como si fuera una rata que quisiera aplastar.

"_Ten una aventura con el Sir y mira en lo que te conviertes."_

—Danielle —asintió Betty con el ceño fruncido.

Desafortunadamente si alguien sabía qué diablos estaba pasando esa era Quinlan, y aunque odiaba a esa chica con todo su ser, la curiosidad de Elle era mayor.

—¿Sabes que está pasando? El Sir se encerró en su laboratorio.

—Sí, lo sé —siseo, rabia apenas contenida se derramaba en cada palabra—. La prometida de nuestro amado Sir esta... Desaparecida.

Elle no sabía si lo había imaginado pero casi podía jurar que cuando Betty dijo _«prometida»_ sonó como _«zorra»_, y cuando dijo _«desaparecida»_ lo que en realidad quería decir era _«ojalá este muerta y enterrada en el foso más cercano»._

Igual Elle estaba loca.

—¿Cómo que desapareció?

La Reina del Gremio de Sangre era la persona más aterradora de la que Elle sabia. Era tan fría y brutal, la mejor mercenaria del universo. Danielle antes había pensado que el compromiso del Sir con la Reina era por conveniencia. Shade era un muy valioso aliado, nadie nunca la querría como enemigo, pero la única forma de atarla era con el matrimonio. Y tenía sentido, había algo más grande que todo cociéndose allá afuera que solo James podía detenerlo, y era sabio tener la Reina de su lado.

Pero Elle un día espió por accidente una de las conversaciones que el Sir mantenía con Shade y esa fue la primera vez que conoció la adoración de un hombre hacia una mujer.  
La mirada calculadora e insensible del Sir se derritió y calentó cuando observo a Shade. Elle no podía culparlo, la Asesina Sin Rostro no era para nada como todos se la imaginaban; robusta, masculina y llena de cicatrices. ¡No! Ella era una princesa de cuento de hadas con sus rubios rizos y ojos verde cristalino. Tan femenina y delicada que no podía imaginártela sosteniendo un cuchillo. Su piel de porcelana perfecta con un toque rosa en las mejillas y labios rojo sangre.

Era la mujer más bella que Elle había visto nunca, más hermosa que Betty, pero Elle no se dejaba engañar. Aunque pocos conocían el rostro de la Reina, su belleza era un arma que Shade usaba, al igual que Quinlan. Estaría muerta si alguna vez Elle sucumbiera a su delicada belleza.

Pero el Sir sucumbía, él veía a Shade como si fuera la estrella que había estado buscando para que alumbrara su mundo. Prestaba atención a todo lo que Shade decía aunque fuera veneno, y le dolía cuando ella lo despreciaba. Elle podía decir que Shade no se daba cuenta de nada de eso, pero para ella, que conocía a su Sir de toda la vida, era obvio.

James estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella, y a pesar de que resultaba romántico, era muy aterrador.

El Sir estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, y si él la quería nunca pararía hasta poseerla. Hasta hacer a Shade arrodillarse ante él, así como ella lo tenía a él, aunque no se diera cuenta.

Elle por una parte se alegraba no ser el objeto de obsesión de alguien como el Sir, pero a la vez quería que alguien fuera así de devoto con ella. Lo anhelaba con todo su corazón.

—Hubieron unos imprevistos en el movimiento estratégico del Sir contra Nemestia —contesto Betty—. La Reina se metió en medio y las cosas se salieron de control. Ahora el Sir está desesperado por encontrarla y ponerla a salvo.

—¿Celosa? —Elle no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No tienes ni idea —la sonrisa de Betty era tan tensa que debía doler hacerla—. Esa mujer no se merece al Sir.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Obviamente. ¡Solo mírame!

Betty era muy bonita, ¡y eso que era Terrana! Pero simplemente no se podía comparar con Shade. Eran dos polos completamente opuestos, y el gusto del Sir se inclinaba por el polo de la Reina, no el de la espía.

—Supongo que las dos tienen lo suyo —fue lo único que comento Elle, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Soy más hermosa y más letal que Shade, Danielle! Que te quede claro eso.

Elle se tensó y erizó como si fuera un gato mientras siseaba:

—Y tú no olvides que soy una princesa, y tú una empleada.

Betty pudo haber sido la amante del Sir una vez, pero él nunca había considerado en darle el título de realeza, ni siquiera de concubina. Mientras que Elle desde que tenía uso de razón fue la Princesa de la IC, tratada como una hija por el Sir. Ella siempre estaba en las prioridades de James, mientras que Betty era reemplazable.

—Oh, sí, la Princesa Cautiva. ¿Sabías que así es como te llaman en las otras galaxias? Una princesa que solo sirve para adornar la realidad que está viviendo el universo –las palabras de Betty eran tan frías y duras como puñales—. Tú piensas que eres dulce y compasiva, que das una luz de esperanza en estos tiempos de conquista, pero escuche esto Su Alteza... ¡Eres solo un peón más en el tablero de nuestro Sir! El bello títere que arrojará a la basura cuando la esperanza muera, mientras que yo, yo siempre le seré útil. Soy la única que puede satisfacer sus deseos de saber sobre sus contrincantes, y tal vez satisfacer otros placeres...

Elle estaba hirviendo de ira. ¿Era cierto? Ella era una princesa ¿cautiva?

Las dudas se arremolinaban en la mente de Elle. Recuerdos y cosas que antes le resultaban normal ahora venían pero con un doble sentido. Otro propósito.

Elle siempre había hecho lo que el Sir le había pedido, nunca lo cuestionaba. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Nunca le había pedido que hiciera algo atroz o malvado, solo que mostrara al universo que no era tan malo unirse o ser conquistada por la IC, algunas veces usaba su persuasión y otras no. Eso no era malo.

Claro, Danielle D'Fey era como Shade y Betty: un misterio para toda la galaxia.

Nadie conocía nada de ella, solo interactuaba en los dominios del Sir e incluso por precaución, las feromonas de Elle causaban un pequeño borrado de memoria. Cuando el efecto se pasaba las personas olvidaban el rostro de Elle. James le había dicho que si nadie conocía como era no sería un blanco fácil para sus enemigos. Ella le había creído, ya había visto lo brutal que era la guerra, Elle no quería vivir eso.

Pero ahora, si lo que Betty dijo era cierto, había más en las profundidades de todas sus acciones. Y aunque adorara a su Sir con toda el alma, Elle sabía que el Rey James Isaac Neutron era capaz de eso y de más.

—La Reina del Gremio te desechara cuando tome su lugar a lado del Sir —dijo Elle solo para evitar que Betty se da cuenta de que tan profundamente habían llegado sus cuchillos.  
Betty sonrió.

—Soy la _sombra_ del Sir, la mejor espía jamás creada. Su consejera y su amante.

—Y Shade fue la alumna estrella del temido Levaithan, sin alteraciones ni trucos sobrevivió al brutal entrenamiento del Gremio, y fue tan sobresaliente que en menos de cinco años el Rey Asesino la convirtió en su heredera. —Elle sonrío cuando Betty perdió su cara de suficiencia—. Ah, y sin mencionar que Shade posee el Anillo _Sturm_, que el Sir le dio como símbolo de reclamo. Entonces ¿quién crees que gane? ¿Eh?

Cuando Betty no dijo nada, Elle se inclinó hasta que estuvo a centímetros del oído de Betty.

—Oh, Betty, eres tan tonta. Confías demasiado en tus alteraciones, Shade te aplastara como a una mosca.

Entonces Elle se alejó de una furiosa y humillada Betty Quinlan. Pero la victoria no tuvo un buen sabor de boca, ya que Danielle sentía, muy en el fondo que la espía tenía razón.

Su vida perfecta bien podía ser una mentira.

_**Sturm: Palabra del Latín, significa Tormenta.**_

_**Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, donde aparece la Princesa querida de Jimmy. Intentare subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Por favor díganme que les pareció en los review.**_

_**Sorceri.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Once: Astrum e Inferno.  
**

La había encontrado. Después de cinco horas cuarenta y siete minutos había localizado la maldita nave que se había llevado a su Cindy.

Se había estado volviendo loco todo ese tiempo. No saber donde estaba su reina, no poder vigilar y cuidar lo que hacía, eso iba en contra de su autoridad.

Ella era suya, y ya era tiempo de tomarla. No le importaba si faltaba un mes para sus votos, Cindy se iría con Jimmy, y él la colocaría en una jaula de oro si era la única manera de que se quedara.

Si... ¡Era la más grande idea que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora!

Decidido a hacer todo para conseguirla, James salió de su laboratorio para encontrarse a su princesa dormida a mitad del pasillo.

James sabía que estaba ahí porque lo estaba esperando, y si hubiera sido cualquier otro la habría ignorado y seguido con su maravilloso plan, pero ella era especial para él.

—Elle, cariño, despierta —dijo mientras la movía suavemente por el hombro.

Los bellos ojos color chocolate se abrieron desconcertados.

—¿Sir? —pregunto con voz ronca.

James estaba desesperado por irse, tanto que dolía estar ahí quieto y tenso, pero aun así se obligó a sonreír a su bella princesa.

—¿Qué pasa, Elle?

Ella vacilo. Era muy raro que Danielle dudara en hablar con él, la Princesa era una de las escasas personas que poseían la libertad de expresión con él. Elle podía decir cualquier cosa, inclusive hacer cualquier cosa, y James no la mataría por la insolencia. Así que si Elle vacilaba, era un asunto... Delicado.

—¿Por qué soy así? —al fin soltó Elle.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—¿Por qué me alteraste?

—Ya te lo he dicho —contesto frunciendo el ceño James—. Necesitabas un mecanismos de defensa, eras muy vulnerable de niña, pero siempre has poseído ese _«encanto»_ que hacia caer a los demás por ti, la solución más fácil era ampliar tu secreción de feromonas. Un regalo y una defensa.

—Pero nunca me has explicado un mecanismo de defensa... ¿Por qué no puedo vitalizarme?

El Astrum era lo que hacía únicos a la raza Plunderer, lo que los hacia los depredadores del universo a pesar de ser un raza casi extinta. Cada Plunderer al nacer era ligado espiritual y mentalmente a un astro que le daba la vitalidad, energía y fuerza para sobrevivir, dependiendo de la fuerza mental del bebé al nacer era la energía que podía atrapar.

James era el más poderoso de todos, él estaba ligado al corazón de la IC, el súper masivo Agujero Negro más grande en este universo, pero lo importante era que cuando el Agujero Negro atraía más estrellas, ellas pasaban a ser parte de la vida del Astrum, de la vida de James.

Desde luego James no era el único ligado a un Agujero Negro, había otros cuatro. Y eso era lo que hacía tan peligroso al otro jugador.

—Muy pocos llegan a conocer a su Astrum, Elle. Ya lo sabes.

—Sí, sí, pero... He investigado y un Plunderer siente a su Astrum, su energía vital, su poder. Yo nunca he sentido nada de eso, no siento la conexión. Y luego está eso de que no recuerdo nada de mi infancia... Desperté a los doce años vacía, Sir —Elle se calló por un momento para tomar aire, sudor brillaba en su morena piel—. Dime la verdad, ¿me volví loca cuando era niña? ¿Era inestable?

Una de las pocas maneras de matar a un Plunderer era que este sucumbiera a la locura. Cuando la mente se desestabiliza se pierde el lazo que lo ata al astro, queda vulnerable... Como un Terrano.

Pero ese es el modo en que se mata a los más poderosos, como James. Así es como él... Torin... Había muerto hace tantos años. Loco. Completa y solitariamente loco. Existen otras formas de matar a su raza pero son más complicadas y menos probables.

La locura consumidora es la más fácil y a la vez más complicada de matarlos.

—Tu... —James busco las palabras correctas para decir— no estabas loca, Danielle.

—¿Entonces?

—Hay cosas que aún no estas lista para escuchar.

James empezó a caminar por el pasillo, tenía que llegar a su nave, ya no iba a perder el tiempo en estas tonterías.

Sin embargo Elle no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón, y lo siguió.

—¿Cuándo entones? ¿Cuándo estaré, según tú, lista?

—Cuando seas mayor de edad tal vez considere hablar contigo, niña.

—¡Tú no eres mayor de edad, James! —grito Elle descontrolada.

James paro en seco tan repentinamente que Elle se chocó con él. Fue como impactar con una pared pero lo peor fue cuando sus ojos azules y fríos la miraron.

—Tal vez he vuelto a nacer y luzca de 20 años, pero he hecho cosas que nadie más ha podido, he descubierto y creado cosas que no se esperaban por lo menos en siglos poder tener la suficiente tecnología para hacerse, verse. Mi misma mente tiene 141 años —James le brindo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que calaba hasta los huesos—. ¿Aún crees que soy menor de edad, Danielle?

Con eso James se fue y dejo a una Elle confundida y horrorizada.

* * *

Danielle caminaba por los jardines reales que se extendían millas y millas por todos lados.

Ella había escuchado que este lugar antes había sido una enorme ciudad llamada Nueva York. Elle no podía imaginarse este lugar verde y cálido con rascacielos de fierro y cristal, fábricas pintando de gris el azul cielo y gente en autos conduciendo como locos.

El Sir había dicho que Nueva York era un ejemplo de lo que un mundo consumido en la tecnología y la pereza eran. Él no quería mirar a su palacio y ver esa fea cosa que manchaba la pureza de su ciencia, así que había limpiado todas y cada una de esa ciudades impuras.

Solo símbolos como el Empire State, el letrero de Hollywood, la Torre Eiffel el Coliseo Romano y el Big Ben habían sobrevivido, eran los trofeos de James.

Elle había aprendido todo eso de su Sir, a él le encantaba enseñarle. A su Princesa.

Pero esta vez él no le enseñaría, Elle sabia eso profundamente. James jamás le diría la verdad que se merecía, así que Elle tenía que buscar las respuesta por sí misma.

Decidida, Elle entro al palacio.

Nadie se interpuso en su camino mientras pasaba por los pasillos de mármol blanco. No tenían motivos, nadie nunca sospecharía que ella se dirigía a la habitación prohibida, después de todo, ella era la Princesa Cautiva del Rey.

Elle miro a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la veía antes de entrar al laboratorio.

Era enorme, blanco, limpio y con olores extraños. Había tantas maquinas llenas de botones, palancas y luces de colores, frascos llenos de líquidos. Elle no tenía ni la menor idea de para que servían, pero no importaba, ella solo necesitaba una cosa.

Tomando el intercomunicador lo lanzó, creando un triángulo, y dijo la numeración que había escuchado decir a James muchas veces.

Una adolescente de cabello turquesa apareció en medio del triángulo. Los bellos y delgados labios de la niña formaron una perfecta o cuando sus ojos café pálido miraron a Danielle.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí —la pequeña figura de la adolescente se inclinó, como si estuviera examinando algo muy extraño—. La princesita más querida de James —una risa de campaña sonó por toda la habitación—. No esperes una reverencia, princesa, soy más poderosa e importante que tú.

Danielle no se inmutó por sus palabras burlonas, porque sabía que incluso separadas por la distancia de galaxias Hellye Bercady era una fuerza tan poderosa como un agujero negro. La Integrum nacida en esta vida.

—Tú sabes quién soy y yo sé quién eres, así que nos saltaremos las presentaciones, ¿te parece bien?

—Por supuesto —Hellye sonrió encantadoramente, una sonrisa dulce pero peligrosa—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Necesito que me ayudes. Necesito saber la verdad sobre mí.

—¿Y tú piensas que yo sé esas cosas? O que si las supiera ¿te lo diría?

Elle se contuvo de recordarle que ella era una princesa y tenía que cumplir sus caprichos. Pero con Hellye no importaba título, Hellye estaba fuera de la escala, al igual que el Sir. Si hubiera si quiera insinuado su autoridad la Integrum la hubiera aplastado.

—Sé que no tienes ningún deber al ayudarme... Pero no tengo a quien más que recurrir. Nadie hablara, nadie se atrevería a desafiar al Sir... Y yo necesito saber, me asfixiaré en esta farsa si sigo así, ciega. Tú eres la única que tiene el poder para hablar, y sé que sabes sobre mí.

"_Una persona debe conocer todo sobre sus aliados por si alguna vez se convierten en sus enemigos."_ Una frase que el Sir también le había enseñado.

Hellye no dijo nada por unos largos segundos, solo la miraba, como si quisiera ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Al final parece que vio algo bueno en Elle porque su rostro se suavizó hasta que pareció la verdadera y dulce niña que debió haber sido si no cargara con tanto poder.

—Yo no puedo decirte lo que buscas, no es mi deber.

Cuando vio que Elle iba a protestar Hellye se apresuró a decir:

—Soy Inferno ¿sabes? Todos los Integrums nacemos con un poder especial, el mío son las llamas del infierno. Por eso mis padres me pusieron Hellye —ella río—. Nací envuelta en llamas, mi madre casi muere por las quemaduras que le cause... Pero al final todo estuvo bien. Nací para recordar a toda criatura que el mal pagara sus fechorías en los confines del infierno, ardiendo en mi fuego, así como Torin nació para cambiar las _«aeras» _del tiempo, marcar una diferencia... Es difícil. Él destinado a ser un dios y yo una diablesa si hablamos desde un punto religioso. Me toco la peor parte del trato ¿no crees?

Sin entender porque Hellye se estaba comparando con un ser que hace un siglo había muerto.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque tú quieres saber quién eras, quien eres y quién serás. Y no me digas que sabes quién eres porque no es cierto, no sabes sobre tu pasado, así que no puedes decir que conoces tu presente.

Hellye calló durante un momento como si estuviera buscando las palabras.

—Mis padres me ocultaron quien era durante cinco años, querían protegerme, pero no podían. Tenía que ser quien estaba destinada o mi propio poder me consumiría. Pero como vez el conocimiento de quien era está ligado a quien voy a ser. Si le pedía a un extraño que me dijera quien soy podía guiarme por el mal camino, convertirme en un monstruo, tenía que ser alguien que conocía mi alma... Mi madre.

—La única persona que conoce mi alma es la persona que jamás me dirá algo.

—Estas equivocada, hay alguien más, pero tienes que buscarla.

Por primera vez en lo que parecían años Elle sintió emoción, esperanza. Sabría quién era ella en realidad. Sabría todo.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es?

—Cinthia Aurora Vortex.

_***Aera: **__Palabra del latín, significa era._

_**Nota del autor: Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un capitulo nuevo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre ni para escribir ni para editar. La escuela es horrible. Por favor no olviden decirme que les pareció el capítulo en los comentarios. Personalmente este capítulo me costó mucho y no se… a veces siento que no me convenció, pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Doce: Veneno.**

Shade se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Ultra.

Lo supo no por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, sino por el grito de escándalo que profirió lady Allyka.

Abriendo los ojos perezosamente vio a las tres damas reunidas en la entrada de su habitación. Shade se removió del abrazo de Ultra para quedar de frente a las Brilliances.

—Debieron haber tocado.

—No volverá a ocurrir, su alteza —dijo Némesis

—¿Qué quieres, Némesis? —Antes de que la Brilliance pudiera responder, Shade levanto un dedo—. Y espero que sea una buena razón porque no pienso consentir que hayas traído a Allyka a mi habitación cuando sabias que no tengo mi corona para ocultar mi rostro.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Allyka preocupada—. Por favor, majestad, no culpe a mi soberana por esto... Yo fui la que las siguió hasta aquí.

Allyka parecía ser una niñita mirando algo brillante por primera vez, ella no apartaba la mirada del rostro de Shade. Estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, todos siempre lo estaban, ya que el Gremio había pasado de pertenecer a un humanoide con una cola de escorpión, cuernos y escamas negras que cubrían más del setenta por ciento de su cuerpo a una menuda y aparentemente delicada joven mujer Terrana.

Shade no iba a negar que su aspecto a veces era muy útil, servía para atraer y engañar presas, generalmente hombres y una que otra mujer, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era fastidioso. Cuando ella salía en anonimato a la sociedad todos la creían una inválida, una bella pero rompible muñequita.

"_Ni un poco cerca de la verdad."_

—Entonces, si es así, te sugiero que vengas acá.

Allyka miro nerviosa a Némesis, ella debía estar segura que su soberana la protegería, desafortunadamente no era así. Némesis sabía cómo funcionaba esto, la identidad secreta de Shade era sagrada, no porque se avergonzara de que fuera Terrana o porque temiera que con su apariencia perdería respeto, sino porque temía que extraterrestres que conocieron a Cindy la reconocieran.

Era duro, pero si para ella Cindy había muerto para todos debía ser así. Que alguien si quiera se atreviera a pensar que si la Reina del Gremio era Cindy y estaba prometida a Neutron entonces era porque seguía enamorada de él, la volvía loca. Era una blasfemia, ella no podía... Ya no quería amar a un monstruo.

Allyka vacilante se acercó a la cama. Shade se retorció para alcanzar una de las bellas dagas que adornaban el cuerpo de Ultra.

Al parecer se le había olvidado quitárselas, era un milagro que los dos no hayan terminado apuñalados mientras dormían.

—Todos los que conocen mi identidad están ligados a un pacto —dijo Shade jugando con la daga, Allyka se puso a temblar—. Si quieres conocerme tal y como soy debes pagar el precio y por si piensas en traicionarme, ese precio te disolverá. Arrodíllate y dame la mano.

Allyka lo hizo, sus ojos luminosos estaban temerosos, expectantes, pensando lo peor. Pero Shade no hizo nada más que cortarle la palma de la mano así como la suya propia.

—Abre la boca y deja que tu sangre fluya hacia ella.

Shade también acerco su mano y dejo que las gotas de su propia sangre cayeran a la boca abierta de Allyka. Donde la sangre de ella y la de Shade se mezclaban cambiaba el color, pasaba de rojo intenso a púrpura y de púrpura a azul oscuro.

—¿Haciendo pactos de sangre tan temprano, mi reina? —susurro Ultra cuando sangre dejo de caer—. Leviathan no debió haberte enseñado ese truco. ¡No te deja descansar! Temo que te vuelvas anémica.

Cierto, había olvidado que había hecho esto tres veces ayer, con Timmy, Carl y Eustace. Necesitaba comida, mucha comida y litros de agua sino quería estar débil.

—¿Te encargarías de mí? —pregunto Shade.

—Será un placer.

Ultra aparto las revueltas sabanas y se levantó de la cama. Era todo un espectáculo para las damas Brilliances acostumbradas a que sus hombres fueran altos y delgaduchos. Ultra lo sabía y por eso se pavoneaba, le encantaba que las damas se le tiraran encima, cortejar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque su corazón estuviera apartado de todo eso.

Ultra estaba por irse cuando de pronto se inclinó y beso muy sonoramente la mejilla de Shade, ella solo lo empujo con una sonrisa mientras decía:

—Vete ya.

—Lo que usted ordene, majestad, pero antes... —Ultra le arrebató la daga que aun sostenía— Ya eres lo suficientemente íntimamente sin esto, ¡dales un respiro!

Shade solo le enseño la lengua, no pudo evitarlo, se sentía como en los viejos tiempo, antes de que el peso del Gremio se asentará en los hombros de Shade, cuando Leviathan no estaba mirando Ultra y Shade eran así: juguetones, tan inocentes, tan felices. Solo ellos dos contra todos. Una camaradería.

—Señoritas —dijo Ultra antes de salir de la habitación.

El silencio se extendió por la habitación. Las damas simplemente no podían creer que Shade pudiera comportarse como una persona normal con alguien, como alguien que siente cariño, para ellas Shade solo es una monarca fría y peligrosa.

—Eso es todo, Allyka. No te haré nada más.

—¿Qué? —balbuceo tratando de recuperarse. Allyka se levantó sin poder evitar observar que el antes profundo corte en la palma de Shade era solo ahora una línea rosada que iba borrándose rápidamente—. ¿Eso fue todo?

—No lo subestimes —la voz de Shade había vuelto a ser hielo afilado—. ¿Quieres probar? Piensa en contarle a alguien sobre mi apariencia.

Cuando Allyka vacilo la luz de la habitación parpadeo, el anillo de Shade sentía la impaciencia de su ama. Ultra había tenido razón, fue bueno que le quitara la daga.

Sin previo aviso Allyka cayó de rodillas gritando y arañándose el pecho, como si quisiera sacarse el corazón.

Némesis y Merely no hicieron nada para ayudarla, sabían que el efecto se pasaría en unos minutos. Y así fue, cuando Allyka dejo de gritar y estuvo algo estable Shade dijo:

—Y eso solo fue por pensar en traicionarme. Si en verdad estuvieras decidida tu corazón habría bombeado veneno puro que te habría matado en un minuto. El minuto más largo y doloroso de tu vida.

—Esto... ¿Me convierte en parte del Gremio de Sangre?

—No, esto es solo un pacto. Si este fuera en realidad mi veneno sería muy fácil de conseguir, y si fuera fácil muchos que ya no quisieran estar en el Gremio ya me habrían drenado y guardado mi sangre en frascos para cuando necesitarán la dosis. Mi veneno es más complicado de robar. Tranquila, no vas a necesitarme para subsistir.

Shade no tenía una cola de escorpión que secretaba dos diferentes venenos, uno para matar y otro para atar, como Leviathan, pero tenía una cosa que era muy escasa e imposible de robar: sus lágrimas.

Llorar ya no estaba en la naturaleza de Shade, no podían hacerla derramar lágrimas incluso con tortura. Solo cuando el tiempo de darles sus dosis llegaba, en su soledad dejaba que el peso de su culpa y odio la aplastaran y se permitía llorar.

Así que si, desde que Leviathan había llenado un gotero con su veneno y se lo había aplicado a los ojos de su heredera las lágrimas de Shade eran veneno, dosis de vida para sus seguidores. Valiosas como diamantes.

—No me has dicho a qué has venido, Némesis.

Némesis rápidamente se adelantó mientras Merely ayudaba a Allyka a pararse.

—Siento todo este caos que Allyka generó, su majestad. No volverá a pasar... Con ningún Brilliance jamás.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Sí, nos lo dijo un tipo con casco. Mi pueblo fue destruido, mi planeta ahora está prohibido para mí y para ellas, cautivo.

—Dentro de poco Nemestia pasara a ser parte de la IC, como trofeo o como alimento para el agujero negro. ¿Qué crees que escogerá hacer con el Neutron?

—¡Cualquiera de las dos opciones son denigrantes! —esta vez contesto Merely, su voz dura y a la vez delicada. Una rara combinación para la que era la teniente de los ejércitos Brilliances—. Debe pagar por lo que nos hizo.

—He escuchado esas palabras más de las que quisiera y todo sigue igual, pero supongo que son bienvenidas a intentar algo contra él.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Shade no contesto, solo observo a Némesis con una fría tranquilidad—. Supongo que es comprensible, ya que ni tu gente ni tu enorme fortaleza fueron las que perecieron.

—Sé a qué viene todo esto y no lo haré, Némesis. Incluso aunque quisiera ayudarlas a cobrar venganza no hay forma de vencerlo. Créeme, ya lo intente.

Una vez y al anonimato, aunque claro, era posible que Neutron haya sabido todo el tiempo que se trataba de ella. No había hecho nada contra Shade y eso era lo peor ya que había esperado que si lo sabía rompería su compromiso con ella. ¡Pero no! Siguieron con los planes de la boda, tal vez ese era su castigo... Para todo.

—El tipo del casco nos dijo que saben una forma de derrotarlo, y le creemos. —dijo Merely—. Nada nos va a detener de encontrar ese Muffin.

—¿Si quiera te estas escuchando? Suenas como una lunática. ¡Postres mágicos! No existe esa cosa, es solo una esperanza vacía de unos desesperados. Deberían resignarse, será más fácil así y con el tiempo aprenderán a vivir con ello —Shade lo sabía por experiencia—. Además aunque existiera ese Muffin está en posesión de Neutron, lo que significa que tendrían que robarlo. Cosa que jamás lograran.

—Pero tú puedes. Eres una sombre, tu nombre lo dice, la mejor asesina, la mejor ladrona, heredera del Temido Leviathan. Además sabemos que eres especial para James, no sabemos por qué pero es así, ¿no es cierto?

—Tú no sabes nada, Merely.

—¿Por qué no quieres ayudarnos? ¿Qué te impide? ¿Tienes acaso miedo, Shade?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar un Ultra furioso lo hizo, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida:

—No voy a permitir que le hablen así a mi reina, así que les sugiero a todas que se vayan de aquí antes de que las eche, y créanme dolerá. Aún tengo la daga conmigo.

Ninguna se movió. Shade sabía que querían aparentar valentía, pero solo estaban empeorando todo.

Ultra entro y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche mientras se sentaba en la cama y sacaba, no la daga, sino una enorme espada curva.

—Es nueva, bien equilibrada y me dijeron que corta el metal como si fuera mantequilla. Me pregunto cómo cortara los huesos. ¿La carne se desprenderá limpiamente o habrá uno que otro tendón suelto? Me gustaría averiguarlo.

Con eso las tres Brilliances huyeron de la habitación, casi tropezando unas con otras para salir. Ultra hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, enfundó su espada y luego tomo un plato lleno de olacios, la fruta más parecida a la uva que se podía encontrar, y se lo dio a Shade.

Ella comió en silencio todo lo que había en la bandeja, hasta que termino habló:

—¿Crees que era necesario todo ese discursos de la carne y la mantequilla para hacer que se fueran?

—No era un discurso, hablaba en serio. Te estaban insultando, tienen suerte de que hubiera sido yo el que las oyó hablarte así, Elpis y Dakatho no habrían sido tan generosos, ellos solo habrían cortado sus cabezas sin avisar, y Ashk'... No quiero imaginar lo que habría hecho él, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Tal vez no eran insultos, tal vez era la verdad sobre mí, Ultra, que soy una cobarde que no mueve ni un dedo para intentar detenerlo.

—Ya lo intentamos, no funciono. No pasamos ni su primera defensa, Shade, nunca fuimos una verdadera amenaza para él. Nadie lo es. Además estás comprometida con él, ese es más que un sacrificio.

—Tal vez...

Shade no pudo terminar de hablar porque una sirena empezó a sonar mientras toda la luz se apagaba y era sustituida por una luz roja.

Tanto Shade como Ultra se pararon y corrieron hacia la sala de mando.

Todos estaban ya ahí, y por sus caras algo grave estaba pasando. Eustace manejaba el volante como un loco, apretaba botones y botones que Shade no reconoció, pero supuso que eran para intentar aumentar la velocidad o estabilizar la nave.

Timmy fue el único que hablo al notar sus presencias.

—Nos encontró.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto. Solo podía haber un _él_ involucrado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —pregunto Shade.

—Máximo cinco minutos. Nos tomó por sorpresa, ninguno de nuestros detectores se activó hasta que ya lo teníamos encima. Eustace intenta perderlo pero es imposible.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Timothy —gruño Eustace.

—Solo intento ser realista. No hay forma de que desaparezcamos de su vista, además si seguimos así el combustible se agotara en cualquier momento. Estamos acabados.

Shade sabía que solo hablaba por Carl, Eustace y él, tal vez incluso por las Brilliance, porque ella y sus Cinco estarían bien. Neutron no les haría daño, no si eso lastimaba a su prometida. Claro, matar a los otros seis dañaría a Shade, en especial por Carl, pero Neutron tenía sus límites, y los traidores eran uno de ellos.

No sobrevivirían... Y Shade tendría que cargar con sus muertes como cargaba con el fantasma de Libby.

—¿Esta nave cuenta con cápsulas de escape?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Dónde están?

—En el piso inferior, en la sala donde están los proyectiles —contesto Eustace.

—Bien.

Nadie noto cuando Shade salió, todos estaban demasiado ocupados o rezando por su vida o concentrando sus energías en la nave, como si eso fuera a ayudar a que fuera más rápida o se hiciera invisible.

Shade se dirigió al piso inferior como en trance. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que no era un acto heroico lo que haría, sería un acto desesperado, egoísta. Lo único que quería era no cargar con más vidas importantes para ella en su alma a sabiendas de que pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.

Entro a la sala de proyectiles rápidamente localizando las cápsulas de escape, era un alivio que estuvieran en posición, perdería tiempo si tuviera que prepararlas.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?

—Vete, Ultra —ella no se sorprendió porque fuera el único que noto su ausencia—. Esto no te incumbe.

—Claro que me incumbe. Eres mi reina, mi mejor amiga, jure protegerte y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Esto es solo entre Neutron y yo —Shade presionó el botón que abría la cápsula, en el programador puso diez segundo para el lanzamiento y contando—. Nadie más tiene que meterse.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Llenar esa cápsula con explosivos y enviársela a su nave? No funcionara, sabrá que hay dentro antes de que avanza un metro.

—Lo sé, es la razón por la que no planeaba eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Voy a entregarle lo que ha querido durante tanto tiempo, por lo que ha venido hasta aquí... A mí.

Entonces saltó dentro de la cápsula que segundos después se cerró y fue lanzada hacia el espacio exterior, lejos de un atónito Ultra y cada vez más cerca del destino que había pospuesto durante nueve largos años.

_**Nota de Autor: Espero que les haya gustado. Ellos dos ya estarán juntos… ¿Qué pasara? Me encanta esto. Bueno, por favor no olviden decirme que les pareció y gracias a todos por su apoyo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen._**

Capítulo Trece: Ideales.

Shade no necesitó orientarse para saber a dónde ir. La enorme nave de ónix era fácilmente visible. Neutron no necesitaba ocultarse, su nave era tan poderosa e indestructible como un agujero negro.

Shade tomo el mando de la nave y con prisas se dirigió hacia la intimidante nave. Estaba a una larga distancia para poder ser detectada pero aun así Shade no se sorprendió de escuchar la estática del intercomunicador al recibir una llamada.

—Quienquiera que seas te sugiero que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

Era la voz de Neutron. Las palabras eran tan insignificantes y mundanas, no destinadas a causar miedo, y sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. La voz era tan fría, distante, peligrosa, Shade vacilo por un momento.

—Soy yo, Neutron.

Hubo un gran momento de silencio solo llenado por la estática de la mala calidad de la señal, entonces Neutron volvió a hablar, esta vez su tono menos distante. Shade tenía toda su atención.

—¿Qué haces en medio de la nada, Cindy?

Ella sabía que él había usado su antiguo nombre a propósito, para sacar emociones de ella. Emociones que él usaría en su contra, como siempre había hecho. Pero esta vez no funcionaria, Shade tenía una misión: debía alejar la atención de Neutron de la nave de Timmy.

—Disfrutando de la vista, Rey Cráneo —su voz perfectamente controlada y fría.

—Mmm. Igual que yo. ¿Sabes lo que estoy viendo? Veo una nave desconocida y posiblemente enemiga, que ahora ya no alberga a mi novia perdida. ¡Que prometedor!

"_Tranquila. No caigas en sus juegos. Tú tienes el control."_

—Sé a qué viniste.

—¿En serio? ¿A qué?

—Por mí.

—Eso es muy egocéntrico de tu parte. Eres importante, lo admito, uno de los pilares que sostiene el universo a flote, pero no eres su centro.

—Tienes razón, no lo soy. Yo soy insignificante en comparación contigo o Hellye, pero he aprendido algo estos últimos nueve años... Soy lo suficientemente valiosa porque me consideras de tu propiedad. _Tuya._

Shade trago duro. Era la primera vez que decía esa palabra en voz alta, a él. Por alguna razón se sentía como un hecho entre los dos. La verdad.

—Lo eres. Eres mi prometida.

Tan firme, tan decidido. Tan obsesivo.

—Y aun así no me tendrás completa, Neutron. Nunca. Lo sabes, soy más terca que tú, más fuerte. Ya no soy esa niña tonta que cayó alguna vez por tu sonrisa o por tus bonitas palabras, ella murió, tú la mataste con tu traición.

—La muerte no es el final de todo, no para mí.

"_¿Que se supone que significa eso?" _Shade no sabía que contestar ante eso, una voz, esa odiada voz, le decía que si ella muriera él encontraría la manera de que ellos dos se volvieran a encontrar.

"_Ya lo hizo una vez."_

Empujando a un lado ese extraño pensamiento y haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos más básicos (huir y esconderse) Shade dijo:

—Yo no soy ella. Esta muerte, resígnate, jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad con ella.

Allí estaba la pregunta que no dijo en voz alta: _¿pero tendrá una oportunidad con Shade? _La mayoría de las personas no entenderían el mensaje, pero Neutron lo entendería y actuaría, y negociaría.

Y Shade sabía lo que quería. Ella era lo único que podía separar a Neutron de Carl y Timmy, la única esperanza que esa nave tenía de salir de esto ilesa, y no podía fallarles. No cómo le había fallado a Libby.

Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea, por un momento Shade pensó que tal vez no Jimmy no había entendido, pero entones habló:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shade contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

—Quiero que dejes ir al resto de mis Cinco, no lastimaras y no la seguirás esa nave.

—Pides demasiado.

—Para mí es lo justo.

Otra pausa. Esta vez más larga que la anterior.

—¿A cambió de qué? Quiero que los términos estén bien fijados.

—A cambió —Shade respiro hondo, un sudor frío empezó a cubrirla mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de anticipación— yo te... Yo te dejare cortejarme. No te negare una... Oportunidad.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

Shade era consciente de lo que pasaría, pero inocente (o estúpidamente) se creía lista para lo que venía. Tenía las armas y las murallas listas para esta batalla. Como dijo antes: ella ya no era Cindy, podía resistir el encanto de Jimmy, y odiarlo como se merecía y como siempre debía ser.

—Sí. Iré contigo.

—En ese caso... Trato hecho, novia mía.

En ese momento el campo gravitacional de la nave de Jimmy atrapó la cápsula de Shade y se apresuró a llevarla a una de las entradas de la nave.

Ella no estaba sorprendida, sabía que Neutron no podía esperar por tener a su premio ya en sus manos.

Esta nave espacial era nueva, más hermosa, elegante, actualizada y letal, nada parecida a la otra en la que la había sido capturado en su dieciseisavo cumpleaños. Así como ella ya no era esa adolescente en tenis y sudadera, hoy no entraba en esa nave como una herida y vulnerable cautiva sino como una reina, y se pondría a la altura de lo que era.

Shade salió de la capsula, Neutron no estaba a la vista pero si cinco de sus guardias, todos Plunderer armados hasta los dientes, vestidos de negro y plata, un contraste asombroso con sus pieles pálidas y perfectas como el mármol. Eran criaturas hermosas, dada la naturaleza del predador, pero su característica más enigmática son sus ojos que brillan como las estrellas a las que están ligados. James, por el contrario, no posee esa característica (lo que le facilito mucho pasar por humano) por una simple razón, él no está ligado a una estrella luminosa sino a un agujero negro. Así que nada de luz y brillitos para James Neutron.

Shade no hizo ningún movimiento hostil contra ellos, se dedicó a ignorarlos todo el tiempo mientras era escoltada hacia la sala de mando, donde su prometido esperaba por ella.

James estaba sentado en un enorme trono negro, vestido con un abrigo largo con incrustaciones de rubíes en los cuellos y mangas, a él le gustaba cubrir todo su cuerpo, nada de piel innecesariamente expuesta, curiosamente eso no disminuye su atractivo al ocultar su bien formado cuerpo sino que lo aumenta.

Y Shade se odio a si misma por seguir fijándose en esas cosas.

Esa sonrisa encantadora y escalofriante adornaba el rostro de Neutron mientras la miraba. Ella estaba vestida con su bello traje de batalla y su letal corona de dagas, su rostro oculto. Shade parecía una deidad de metal, diamantes y frialdad. Irrompible e implacable.

—Tenemos un trato, y ese trato incluye que nunca de nuevo te ocultaras ante mi presencia.

—Nunca especificaste eso.

—No, pero no puedo cortejar a alguien que no veo. Los chicos necesitamos ver en el rostro sonrojado de la chica para saber si vamos haciendo progresos.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Es la ley del cortejo —dijo Neutron mientras se encogía de hombros, como si en realidad le apenara.

—Eso no existe.

—Tal vez no, pero siempre ha sido así, ahora… ¿Vas a quitarte la máscara o tengo que hacerlo yo?

Shade no se movió, ella no le daría esto, esta sería su pequeña muestra de rebeldía. La sonrisa de Neutron se ensancho más mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella con paso lento, depredador, destinado a asustarla, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

James no se detuvo hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella, los ojos de ambos chocando ella con firme orgullo y él con extensa satisfacción. No fue hasta que Neutron levanto sus manos para retirar la máscara que Shade se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometió al no quitarse ella misma la máscara. James se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en retirar el velo de plata para acariciar sus pómulos, sus mejillas, su barbilla, todo lo que Neutron dejaba a la vista lo acariciaba, como si fuera un tesoro que él había anhelado hace siglos.

Había una sensación en la boca del estómago de Shade, tan rara, tan olvidad. _Debe ser repulsión, para nada son mariposas._

Cuando al fin el velo quedo fuera y su rostro estaba al descubierto, vulnerable ante su vista, Neutron se acercó hasta que sus labios tocaron el lóbulo de su oreja y susurro:

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Entonces le beso la mejilla, apenas un toque, como el roce de las alas de las mariposas atrapadas en su estómago.

* * *

Eustace estaba sorprendido, cosa extraña en él, ya que del modo en que se había criado, antes de que fuera portador del Virus P, pocas cosas él no había visto con todo el dinero que poseía.

Otra cosa que la pobreza había cambiado en la personalidad egocéntrica de Eustace.

Habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que Cinthia se había sacrificado por el equipo. Pero había ahí dos cuestiones muy importantes que no convencían del todo a Eustace a pesar de su asombro hacia lo que hizo Cinthia.

La primera:_ ¿En vedad ella se estaba sacrificando? _

Después de todo, ella estaba comprometida con James, y Neutron jamás le haría daño físicamente, emocionalmente... Bueno, la chica es dura. Sobrevivirá. Además, no puede ser un sacrificio cuando Cinthia aun siente algo por su «némesis». La línea entre el odio y el amor es tan delgada que a veces se difumina.

Sin lugar a dudas todo relacionado con esta chica es un enredo.

Y la segunda cuestión era: ¿_en verdad existe un «equipo» por el que sacrificarse?_

Eustace no iba a negar que la misión de todo esto era la misma: arrebatarle al Muffin a Neutron y con él destruirlo. Pero los motivos por el que cada uno (Timothy, Carl y él) se había unido eran muy diferentes. Cada quien tiene sus ideales, y al final, cuando todo sobre James termine, cada uno querrá construir el mundo a su manera... Y querrán eliminar a quienes no estén de acuerdo.

Típico de la naturaleza humana.

—¡No me importa lo que ustedes digan! —La estridente voz de Ultra era tan poderosa que Eustace podía escucharla aun cuando él estaba en la sala de mando y Ultra y los demás estaban en la bodega—. Yo no me quedare aquí a huir mientras ella sufre quien sabe que cosas con ese sociópata.

Alguien hablo, pero Eustace no escucho que dijo. Así había sido durante esa media hora, pura discusión entre Carl, Timothy y las Brilliances intentando convencer a los Cinco de que no cometieran una estupidez. Habían logrado convencer a tres, pero Ultra... Ultra era otra cosa.

Cinthia era su única amiga, casi su hermana, era lógico que Ultra quisiera salir corriendo a salvarla, algo que los otros no entendían. Pero Eustace ahora lo entendía, él también se sentiría desesperado si la persona más preciada para él estuviera con un monstruo.

Así que ayudaría a Ultra a llegar a Cinthia. Cómo, no estaba seguro, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Después de todo ella querría que él ayudara a Ultra.

Ella quería una prueba de que Eustace tenía un corazón, así que él se la daría. Y entonces él la ganaría, y ella se enamoraría de él de la manera de que Eustace la amaba.

Ella, su ideal, la razón de porque asesinaría a Timothy y Carl cuando tenga el Muffin en sus manos.

_**Nota de Autor: Hola a todos, hasta ahorita pude subir... uff, esto se pone cada vez mas difícil, pero bueno. Espero que les guste este capitulo, personalmente a mi me encanto, me puse muy romántica aquí... bueno mi versión de romance tal vez necesite ser revisada por un psiquiatra, jajaja. Pero en fin, tanto Eustace como Neutron están tan obsesionadamente enamorados por sus damas que esto se pondrá muy complicado, en especial por las personalidades de ellas. ¡Bueno ya! Ya no me adelanto. Por favor díganme que piensan en los reviews.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Catorce: Lava y Fuego.**

La habitación que le había sido asignada afortunadamente no tenía que compartirla con Neutron, bueno, eso era en la nave, Shade no sabía cómo serían las cosas una vez que llegaran a la IC, y para ser honesta, no quería averiguarlo.

Había tenido un momento de debilidad haya afuera y debía ser corregido. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para permanecer firme ante él y sus enfermos encantos.

Pero... ¿Por qué era tan fácil ser fría y distante con todos los demás chicos y no con él? ¿Por qué? De seguro había algo mal en ella, algo erróneo que la hacía sentir cosas equivocadas por la persona equivocada.

Por ejemplo, Shade no había sentido nada cuando se había reencontrado con Timmy, y eso que había estado medio enamorada de él cuando tenía once. Después de todo Timmy había sido todo lo que Jimmy nunca fue, y para una niña desesperada por amor eso era un alivio, saber que alguien la apreciaba y no tenía miedo de demostrarlo la cautivo.

Pero ahora, ella simplemente sintió... Nada.

Nada hacia ese chico tierno con un buen propósito y buen corazón, nada a pesar de esas inquietantes similitudes que ambos chicos comparten, ojos del zafiro más puro y cabellos del color del caoba. Hasta ahorita Shade se daba cuenta de esto, que ellos dos se parecían más de lo que deberían. O tal vez solo es ella alucinando, intentando encontrar en otro chico las características físicas que siempre le han atraído.

"_Si, eso es lo más probable."_

Un toque en la puerta sobresalto a Shade, estaba tan distraída con sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había acercado tanto. Ella se regaló a si misma por semejante y peligrosa imprudencia mientras abría la puerta. Una guardia Plunderer de luminosos ojos rosas estaba ahí parada.

—Su Alteza —dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza—, el Sir me envía para informarle que quiere que se reúna con él en la sala de mando. Vamos a aterrizar en Terra en menos de cinco minutos. Por favor sígame.

En circunstancias normales Shade se habría enojado por ser convocada así sin opción a negarse, como si fuera un perro que debía obedecer las órdenes de su amo, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales.

Shade estaba a punto de volver a pisar su planeta natal, su hogar. Después de haber pasado viviendo nueve años en el espacio, en el Laberinto, todo esto era tan irreal. Shade creyó que jamás volvería a ver el bello planeta azul, y de hecho nunca se había permitido pensar en eso, pero tenía sentido que ella volviera a vivir en allí. Después de todo, era el palacio del egocéntrico Neutron.

Así que Shade siguió a la guardia sin protestar. Cuando llegaron a la sala de mando James estaba dirigiendo todo para al aterrizaje, cosa que le resulto algo extraño a Shade, ya que había un montón de personal para hacer eso. Pero como siempre a Neutron le gustaba tener el control y opacar a todos los demás. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que la guardia salió por la puerta con una inclinación y los dejo completamente solos.

—Me alegra que ya estés aquí —dijo Neutron sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo—. Temía que te negarías y que tendría que ir por ti a tu habitación.

—Hicimos un trato y lo cumpliré. Me comportare cómo la novia que se espera que sea.

—Me gusta escuchar eso. Bajaremos a Terra juntos, como una pareja feliz.

—Si... Mientras estemos en público —Shade no pudo evitar agregar ese pequeño pero importante hecho.

Por su parte James congelo el movimiento de sus manos y se puso tenso mientras volteaba a verla con esos caóticos ojos azules.

—Hiciste otro trato conmigo. Me dijiste que me darías una oportunidad.

—Y eso haré —contesto ella fríamente—. Pero eso no quiere decir que seré todo el tiempo agradable contigo, Rey Cráneo.

Él la observo durante un largo tiempo, tal largo que la alarma de peligro empezó a sonar, alertando que la nave se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia el suelo y nadie estaba conduciéndola. Shade agradecía la alta tecnología de esta nave, porque si hubiera sido otra en esta caída libre ella habría salido volando como si fuera muñeca de trapo.

Al final James sonrío encantadoramente, sus ojos llenos de placer.

—Entiendo, tengo que esforzarme para ganarte. Ni tu ni yo pelaremos limpio, ¿verdad? —Neutron no espero una respuesta, tampoco era como si Shade le daría una, él volvió a conducir la nave usando maneobras tan sofisticadas y complicadas que lograron vencer a la gravedad.

Cuando la nave estuvo estacionada, todo apagado y listo para salir Neutron volvió a hablar:

—La recompensa será tan dulce cuando todo esto acabe, Cindy —cada palabra salía mientras caminaba hacia ella—. Terminarás volviendo a mí completamente, y entenderás la razón de todo esto. Hasta entonces —él alzo la mano en una invitación—, ¿fingimos juntos?

Confundía por sus extrañas palabras, Shade vaciló por un momento antes de tomar la mano que Neutron le ofrecía. Entonces, tomados de la mano, salieron para enfrentar a la multitud que se reunía para recibir a su Sir.

El primer vistazo de Terra acelero el corazón de Shade a niveles imposibles.

En verdad estaba aquí. Todo se veía tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido, el mismo cielo azul, el césped verde y algo húmedo. Todo era limpio y puro, una demostración de que la idea de Neutron de hacer que la naturaleza congeniara armoniosamente con la tecnología había funcionado. Terra nunca se había visto tan perfecta... Excepto por una inquietante y extraña cosa.

Shade no sabía dónde habían aterrizado pero estaba cien por ciento segura que en ningún lugar de Terra, o de cualquier otro planeta, había un castillo tipo fortaleza con murallas de lava y fuego.

El calor del lugar era muy penetrante y eso que se encontraban a más de tres kilómetros de distancia, curiosamente parecía que solo a Shade le molestaba. Todos los Plunderer estaban encantados de que su Sir haya regresado, cada uno mostrando su respeto y orgullo aclamándolo, mientras ellos dos salían de la nave escoltados por una guardia.

Era extraño, para muchas galaxias y reinos James no era más que un monstruo, un ser que tenías que temer y rogar que jamás tengas la desgracia de cruzarte en su camino, pero para esta gente él... Era un héroe. Un rey «Terrano» apreciado y querido.

Y por lo que Shade podía observar él también apreciaba y quería a esta raza. No sonreía a nadie, pero inclinaba la cabeza en reconocimiento y el aura calculadora y poderosa que Shade siempre sentía se atenuaba hasta convertirse en un zumbido tranquilizador. Eso era mucho decir con él.

Para sorpresa de Shade, no hubo movimientos hostiles ni caras desconcertadas hacia ella, era como si todo el mundo supiera quien era ella, pero eso era imposible. Pocos, y mucho menos una raza entera, conocía su rostro, y aun así ellos la miraban con alegría y respeto.

Shade le preguntaría a James por esto más tarde.

Una limosina los estaba esperando para llevarlos, ¿a dónde? Shade suponía que a la fortaleza de fuego.

Neutron se dio cuenta del momento cuando Shade se fijó en que la limosina no tenía ruedas y que flotaba sin necesidad de propulsores. Con una sonrisa arrogante él le explico:

—Los propulsores contamina el frasco aire que respiramos. ¿Por qué dañar lo que me dio la vida cuando puedo inventar otra forma de volar? La limosina es sostenida por campos magnéticos, los naturales que dan Terra y los artificiales que yo invente. ¿Asombroso, no crees?

—Se han inventado mejores cosas —contesto molesta Shade.

—La mayoría por mí.

Shade río, una risa no burlona sino normal... Real.

—Quisiera ver que serias sin los avances de Einstein y Edison.

James agito la mano como si descartara su comentario.

—Un pequeño retraso de una semana. Me habría recuperado.

Neutron abrió la puerta de la limosina para que Shade entrara. Cuando los dos estuvieron a bordo el auto levitó más alto y salió despedido a gran velocidad hacia la fortaleza.

Shade se había sentado lo más lejos posible de Neutron, no quería que ninguno de los dos se tocara aunque fuera por accidente. Él estaba feliz por su precaución, sabiendo que surgía de su incomodidad hacia él.

—Ten —James extendió la mano hacia Shade. Un dije con una extraña piedra ovalada multicolor yacía en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

Shade no la tomo, tenía miedo de lo que podía significar este extraño regalo. Ya había aceptado el anillo _Sturm_ como anillo de compromiso, para Neutron, ¿qué significado y precio tendría este dije?

—Es protección —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Evitará que mi palacio te incinere cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca.

Curiosa, pero aun así vacilante, Shade tomo el dije, intentando hacer el menor contacto posible con la piel de Neutron. En cuento Shade toco la piedra la presión del calor cesó. Todo estaba fresco de nuevo, cosa que la alivio enormemente. No sabía cuan incomoda estaba hasta que el calor desapareció.

Shade se puso el dije, observando lo hermoso que era y como contrastaba contra su pálida piel. La piedra iniciaba de un azul oscuro que poco a poco se transformaba a un azul más claro, que se mezclaba con un rojo hasta difuminarse a un naranja con toques amarillos. Era como tener una pequeña llama colgada de su cuello.

—Me alegra que te guste.

James tenía la mirada al frente todo el tiempo, y sin embargo había notado la pequeña sonrisa que a Shade se le había escapado al admirar la piedra, lo que demostraba lo atento que estaba de ella.

—¿Tú no tienes uno?

—No lo necesito.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

James sonrío mientras volteaba a verla.

—Estoy más allá de eso.

Shade estaba harta de no entender esas frases tan mundanas y sin sentido que él solía decirle cómo si compartieran un secreto. ¿Qué era todo eso? Él a veces hablaba cómo si toda esta guerra entre galaxias tuviera un propósito, cómo si él fuera un Dios... cómo si ellos dos ya hubieran compartido una vida antes.

Ese pensamiento inquietaba mucho a Shade y la acosaba. Su mente empezó a trabajar para intentar resolver los misterios de todo esto. Porque ella sabía que en el fondo ella entendía todo… solo que no lo recordaba.

Shade prácticamente no presto atención a nada del castillo/fortaleza cuando llegaron. Neutron no dijo ni hizo nada para sacarla del estupor en el que ella parecía estar. Seguramente él pensaba que era por lo fabuloso que era su palacio. ¡Engreído!

Cuando llegaron a una habitación él por fin hablo:

—Nos quedaremos hoy en este palacio, tengo unas cosas que resolver en este lugar. Escoge la recamara que más te agrade, esta es la mía y sé que no te quedarás aquí. Te traje porque aquí encontraras ropa que te quedara. Hasta la noche, Cindy.

Él le dio un beso en la frente y luego se alejó.

Al fin a solas, Shade alivio la tensión de su cuerpo y se tomó el tiempo para admirar el castillo.

Las paredes estaban efectivamente hechas de lava ardiendo fluyendo como un río. Mirando desde lejos era como si un vidrio mantuviera la lava dispersa y unida, para poder crear una pared vertical. Pero cuando Shade se acercó con una hoja de papel y toco la pared, el papel ardió. Absolutamente no había nada que separara la lava de su cuerpo. ¿Y si tropezaba? Si Shade fuera descuidada la próxima vez que James viniera encontraría solo un cuerpo carbonizado. Agradecía profundamente que el torpe Ultra no estuviera aquí.

El piso negro estaba hecho de piedra volcánica, el palacio de James al parecer había sido construido a base de un volcán. Original y creativo. La habitación era enorme y masculina, de colores oscuros. Y tenía la marca arrogante de Neutron, ya que todos los muebles eran de lujosa madera, con una pared entera llena de armas antiguas sostenidas magnéticamente.

Shade no quería admitirlo, pero el castillo tenía un estilo peligroso, actualizado y lúgubre, y eso le encantaba. Sus gustos de rosa y brillitos hace mucho los había superado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo admirando las bellas armas, pero el sol casi se había puesto, la cena pronto seria servida y no sería cómodo ir a sentarse a una mesa con un traje de batalla.

El armario de Neutron era enorme, pero curiosamente la ropa que predominaba aquí no era de hombre... Sino de mujer.

Por unos espeluznantes segundo Shade creyó que todo esto era para ella, después de todo, toda la ropa era de su talla, pero encontró algo entre tanta ropa y joyas que la inquieto más: un baúl antiguo pero sencillo con una placa dorada en donde estaba grabado un nombre que no era el de Shade. Pero era un nombre que rezumbaba en su mente como un eco antiguo de algo que debería recordar, de algo que le pertenecía... Como un recuerdo.

_Andrómeda._

**_Nota de Autor: Cómo pueden ver actualice muy pronto, ya tengo más tiempo y más inspiración. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews que me motivan y me ayudan y por favor sigan diciéndome sus opiniones y todo. Esta historia se ha vuelta parte de mi día a día y la amo, pero también tengo otras ideas, el problema es que no quiero empezar otro proyecto hasta que termine con este mundo que he creado, así que le echare ganas. Tengo todo un revoltijo en mi cabeza con esas nuevas historias que quieren salir a flote, pero primero: paso a paso._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**NOTA: No todos los personajes me pertenecen. **_

C**apítulo Quince: Celos.**

Jimmy se dirigía al patio de entrenamiento a liberar algo de frustración y tensión de su cuerpo, porque si no hacia eso iba a volver a la habitación donde había dejado a

Cindy y la iba a besar hasta que los dos olvidaran todo lo que los mantenía separados. Y al fin ser uno. Lo que siempre debieron de haber sido.

Estaba tan cansado de esperar, la necesitaba, pero tenía que ser paciente. Este era el juego más importante de su vida, de nada le serviría ganar la guerra si no tenía lo que más codiciaba.

Aun podía sentir la embriagadora fragancia de Cindy rodeándolo, tentándolo.

El jazmín siempre había sido su olor favorito. El de ambos.

El patio estaba completamente vacío, excepto por una persona, la última persona con que James quería tratar ahora.

—Escuche que la Reina arribó y que ahora está feliz y contenta en sus nuevas cámaras —ronroneo Betty mientras se acercaba a él—. Por favor dime que las cadenas que usa son de oro y la mordaza de seda. No queremos verla furiosa.

El comentario sarcástico de Betty normalmente seria desechado como basura, pero esta vez las emociones le salían a flor de piel.

—De hecho, ella estará encerrada en mis brazos mientras que mi boca sellará la suya tan profundamente que será incapaz de construir una oración coherente, eso hace feliz a cualquier mujer. Tranquila, Quinlan, la Reina no se quejara.

Jimmy no se quedó para ver como los celos quemaban a Betty, él necesitaba entrenar, a eso había venido. Tomando una espada de Samurái se puso a hacer unos movimientos de calentamiento.

Debió saber que Betty no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Tal vez debería ir a ver a Shade y hablar, ya sabes, de chica a chica. Darle algunos consejos de lo que te gusta y lo que no.

—¿Te refieres a un coeficiente intelectual por sobre encima del promedio con cabellera rubia y ojos verdes?

Cuando Betty no dijo nada, Jimmy sonrío, una sonrisa fría y macabra.

—Eso pensé —dijo antes de regresar a hacer sus movimientos con la espada.

—¡Eres un asco! No entiendo porque me mantuviste todos estos años como tu mano derecha y tu compañera de cama si a cualquier oportunidad que tenías la usabas para amarrar a Shade más a ti.

Jimmy, molesto más que antes, dejo la espada y volteo a ver a Betty. Los ojos de ella estaban furiosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus nudillos blancos por lo fuerte que apretaba los puños. Gotas escarlatas empezaron a caer de su puño cerrado, sus largas uñas debieron de haberse enterrado profundamente en sus palmas, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se acercó a ella y la tomo por la garganta alzándola porque ni con tacones lograba alcanzar al antes pequeño Jimmy.

La cara de Betty se puso roja por la falta de oxígeno, sus manos rápidamente fueron a los brazos de Jimmy intentando apartarlo. Gracias a sus alteraciones genéticas Betty era más fuerte que un humano y podía quitarse a cualquiera de enzima, pero Jimmy no era un humano y Betty lo único que gano con eso fue que Jimmy apretara más fuerte su mano por la insolencia.

—¡No vuelvas a hablarme así! La próxima vez te rebanare la lengua y luego volveré a hacerla crecer solo para cortarla de nuevo, ¿entendiste?

Betty murmuro un sonido ahogado que vagamente parecía un sí. Si era sensata mal le valía haber murmurado un sí. Jimmy la soltó bruscamente, Betty cayó al suelo por lo débil que estaba mientras tosía.

Jimmy la observo impasible mientras se recuperaba, pero aun molesto por las acusaciones que ella le había incriminado.

—Además, ¿debo recordarte que fuiste tú la que se lanzó a mis brazos gustosa? Yo nunca fui a ti, Betty. Tú venias a mí, y a pesar de que soy un genio, también soy un hombre, tenía necesidades. Necesidades que mi consorte no podía atender.

Las mejillas rojas de Betty súbitamente perdieron todo rastro de color.

—¿Co... Cómo la llamaste?

—Lo que es. Mi consorte.

—No, no lo soy.

Ambos, Jimmy y Betty, se voltearon a ver entrar a Shade.

Jimmy no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había cambiado y ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa, igual negra. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, como en los viejos tiempos. Iba descalza, tal vez no le habían gustado mucho la colección de zapatos de tacón que Neutron le había mandado a hacer.

Los ojos de Cindy recorrieron el entorno, su mente calculadora tomando nota de todo: posibles salidas, armas, amenazas. Pero en lo que más se enfocó fue en la chica castaña vestida de blanco que ahora ya estaba parada y recompuesta, como si su lengua no hubiera sido amenazada segundos atrás.

—Cuando me llego el rumor de que estabas viva no pensé que fuera verdad. Pero aquí estas.

—¿Sorprendida?

—No mucho. Sabía que eras capaz de colarte en la cama de cualquiera para sobrevivir.

Betty gruñó. Cindy no respondió a tal provocación, su rostro era una bella mascara de indiferencia.

—Mira quien lo dice, la que se fugó con otro hombre días después de aceptar su compromiso.

—Oportunidades como esas se presentan solo una vez en la vida, ¿no crees? Las dos hemos sido afortunadas, tuvimos a dos Maestros que nos enseñaron los placeres de la carne —dijo Shade mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el patio. Ella no despego ni por un segundo sus ojos de los de Betty mientras se acercaba—. Aunque de diferente manera, porque mientras Neutron acariciaba tu tersa espalda... la mía era destrozada por el látigo de mi Lord.

Esta no era la primera vez que Jimmy tenía ese impulso arrebatador de arrancarle la cabeza a Leviathan y hacerle cosas que hasta los más oscuros psicópatas temerían. Tan solo de pensar en las cosas que su dulce Cindy debió sufrir en su niñez le hacía eso, pero que ella le confirmara sus peores temores prácticamente lo hizo explotar.

—¿Por qué Leviathan te hacia eso, Cindy?

Ella desplazó su mirada a él, sus ojos tornándose aburridos.

—Cometía errores en el entrenamiento, tenía que ser castigada. A veces era para aprender a hacerme insensible al dolor, por si alguna vez era capturada y torturada.

Jimmy no pudo evitarlo. Gruño.

Acercándose a ella la tomo por el codo y la jalo hacia él para que no pudiera escapar, para que él pudiera intentar ver más allá de su expresión tranquila.

—¿Qué más te hizo?

—Lo que tenía que hacer para hacerme lo que soy ahora. Solo por tu suero de regeneración jamás tendrás que ver lo masacrado que en verdad estaba mi cuerpo, tal vez debería agradecerte por eso pero no lo haré. Ahora... Suéltame.

Jimmy lo hizo, pero solo para intentar tranquilizarse.

Él sabía que el suero que le había dado en su decimosexto cumpleaños actuaría de por vida, cada herida que tuvieran antes o después sería borrada, pero quería verlas. Ver todas las marcas que la bella piel de su amada debería tener. Verlas, tocarlas, acariciarlas, aprender de ellas, de su valor y de su fuerza.

Tal vez algún día ella le contara todo lo que Leviathan le había hecho. Todo lo que Elpis, Dakatho y Ashk' habían intentado contra ella cuando Leviathan la anunció como su sucesora, antes de que Shade se ganara su lealtad.

—Deja de lloriquear, Shade —exclamo Betty haciéndole recordar a Jimmy que no estaban solos—. Es patético. Intentas verte fuerte, invencible, una Reina digna de serlo, pero solo eres otra chica más que aparenta un vacío en su interior para que sea llenado por el chico apuesto. Y no intentes negarlo, puedo escucharlo, tu mente gritando su deseo hacia el Sir.

Una minúscula parte de Jimmy se sintió mal por estar profundamente satisfecho de lo que dijo Betty sobre Cindy. Solo una minúscula parte.

Betty empezó a caminar hacia Cindy, sus tacones resonando contra el suelo, su andar depredador.

—Es bien sabido que la Reina del Gremio es como una sacerdotisa, casta y pura. Muchos creen que porque eres un monstruo en apariencia, tan horrible que nadie es capaz de desearte por voluntad propia, otros piensan que es porque eres un monstruo por dentro, tan insensible que encuentras repugnante todos los actos carnales. Pero claro, no hay que creer en todo lo que dice la gente, no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro. Además con lo que acabas de decir quien sabe que otras cosas te habrá hecho Leviathan. Después de todo, la seducción es tan afilada como un cuchillo en la garganta.

Shade soltó una carcajada, delicada pero llena de diversión.

—Al contrario que tú, Quinlan, yo no juego con mis presas. Me gustan las sombras, la noche y los cuchillos. No tengo que usar mi cuerpo para acercarme lo suficiente a un enemigo, mi rostro es suficiente incentivo... Tan bello y delicado como una diosa fría y cruel. Y no es vanidad, es solo lo que todos me han dicho antes de morir mirando mi rostro.

Los comentarios de Betty había sido para humillar a Shade pero en vez de eso habían sido quemados no solo Betty sino también James por los celos.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba Shade empezó a alejarse.

—No puedo decir que no me he divertido con esta conversación, Betty, pero eso no significa que no te cortare la cara si vuelves a retarme y hablarme así. Ten cuidado, no querrás empezar coleccionar verdaderas cicatrices que ni el suero regenerativo podrá curar.

Con eso Cindy se dirigió a la salida pero antes de que lograra salir del cuarto Betty grito:

—¡Perra! —y se lanzó contra Cindy.

Cindy ya había anticipado esa reacción por lo que velozmente esquivo el primer ataque pero no el segundo.

Betty podía ser una bruja frívola pero no por nada también era la mejor peleadora que el ejército de Jimmy tenía y Cindy era la Asesina Sin Rostro, la Reina del Gremio de Sangre.

Una vez Jimmy había bromeado en que si Betty no le fuera fiel a él se habría unido al sequito de Leviathan y habría competido contra Cindy en convertirse en la heredera del Gremio. Tal vez ahora sería respondida su pregunta de quién hubiera ganado.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Y yo apenas subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Lo siento si los hice esperar demasiado pero en serio, el tiempo se me fue de las manos. Pero bueno, ¡a seguir con la historia! Y es tiempo de una pelea entre la Modificada Betty y la Entrenada Shade. ¿Quién ganara? Jajajaja.**_

_**También quisiera mandar saludos a Loba. Gracias por seguir mi historia y por tu comentario. Y juro por todo lo que es sagrado que intentare actualizar lo antes posible.**_

_**¡Gracias a todos!**_

_**Sorceri!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota de autor: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Dieciséis: La Condenación.**

_«Estoy harta de matar.»_ Pensó Hellye Bercady mientras observaba el alma de este inmundo hombre.

Había matado a su esposa, violado a incontables mujeres entre ella su hija, robado a más de miles de personas con una empresa fantasma. Si, este tipo estaba condenado y estaba feliz de matarlo.

Pero su inconformidad de matar no era por lastima a este clase de personas sino porque veía el dolor que otras personas habían tenido que pasar y eso le afectaba. Y verse afectada molestaba mucho a Hellye.

Se supone que por ser una Integrum, la Princesa de la Condenación, debía de resultar fácil hacer su trabajo, ya que no debería tener sentimientos. Así había sido con sus antepasados pero ahora el juego había cambiado, el tablero, las piezas ya nada era como se supone que debía ser.

Torin había roto todas las reglas en las que se basaba el Cosmo y todo por una chica.

_Andromeda._

Hellye a veces la odiaba, pero odiaba más el sentir odio. Lo que le causaba grandes conflictos internos, ya hasta parecía una adolescente terrana cuando ella debía ser perfecta. Los seres que habían forjado este Cosmo, eran como Dioses y sentir cosas como el amor y odio no estaba en su sistema, ya que esos dos fatídicos sentimientos podían inclinar la balanza del bien y el mal, y destruir todo lo que habían construido. Era la naturaleza que la Madre de la Fertilidad les había regalado a todos los Integrum venideros, pero todo se había ido al infierno por Torin y Andromeda.

—Ahhh. Esos dos son peores que esa extraña novela terrana llamada Romeo y Julieta.

—Di... Disculpe, alteza, ¿qué... Qué ha dicho? —dijo el humanoide alzando temeroso su vista.

—Nada.

Molesta por haber hablado en voz alta alzó su bella y ancestral daga y apuñalo con fervor a su presa.

—¡Por el poder que me otorga las fuerzas que rigen nuestro Cosmo y por ser la Integrum nacida en esta era, yo, Hellye Bercady, te condeno a arder en los confines de mi infierno por toda la eternidad!

Y con eso Hellye incineró el cuerpo de este hombre violador, asesino y corrupto.

Su alma se convirtió en humo negro que ella absorbió dentro de sí misma, para hacerse más fuerte y para mandar esa alma condenada al infierno que era ella.

Otra quemadura que adornaría su bello cuerpo.

Algunas veces ella quería que sus cicatrices duraran eternamente, deformar su cuerpo así como el peso de los años y de las vidas que había tomado deformaba su alma. Podía sentir el poder que el alma le estaba dando, alimentando su espíritu, a la vez que su fuego interior aumentaba.

Dolía. Oh, pero como le daba satisfacción. Hellye había aprendido del mejor que había cierto placer en el dolor.

—Hemos acabado por hoy —anunció Hellye a su corte.

—Pero, milady —dijo Luvian, el segundo al mando de la IC—, el Sir envió específicamente a estos traidores para que se haga cargo de ellos.

—Pues dile a Torin que estoy cansada. Soy una adolescente que tiene cosas de las que quejarse con su madre, chicos que acosar y cosas que comprar. Dile todas esas cosas, él debe saber de qué hablo, pasó por esa etapa dos veces, después de todo.

—Al Sir no le gusta que lo llamen por su verdadero nombre, milady. Si fuera tan amable de ser más cuidadosa, hay espías por todos lados.

Hellye se bajó de la tarima y se dirigió hacia las enormes puertas de oro. La corte estaba silenciosa, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Solo tenía un jurado por esa cosa de la democracia, pero era una pantalla, ahí se hacía solo lo que ella decía. Luvian lo sabía, pero él tenía el descaro de contradecirla y llamarle la atención solo porque su Sir lo protegía. Está bien, ella respetaba al Sir, incluso le tenía algo que podría denominarse cariño, pero no tendría esa cortesía con Luvian si volvía a reprenderla de esa forma, enfureciera al Sir o no.

—Dile a James lo que te pedí y no volveré a cometer ese desliz de llamarlo por su nombre real.

Con eso Hellye salió de la sala de ejecución.

Todo lo que ella quería era irse a su habitación y leer. Investigar más sobre sus antepasados: Caos, El Primero; Eruviha, La Madre de la Fertilidad; Nacif, El Padre del Conocimiento; Aracante, El Amo de la Discordia; y Torin El Sir de las Eras.

Como le había dicho a Danielle, para ver tu futuro debías conocer tu presente, y para conocer tu presente debías saber de tu pasado.

Ahora que el Cosmo estaba de cabeza por esa ridícula historia de amor entre Torin y Andromeda, Hellye debía preparase. Debía averiguar más sobre esta guerra y los jugadores. Porque algo era seguro, si no estaba lista cuando llegara la hora de elegir el Cosmos podría alterarse de tal manera que no tendría reparación.

Puede que Torin fuera más poderoso que todos los Integrum juntos, pero tenía una debilidad y esa debilidad lo hacía incapaz de ganar esta guerra solo. Necesitaba a Hellye, y él lo sabía. Y ella lo acababa de averiguar, la razón de porque ella había nacido antes de tiempo. La anomalía más grande que había ocurrido nunca, ya que dos Integrum no pueden nacer en la misma línea de tiempo. Sus poderes son tan grandes que chocarían entre sí causando una fractura en la estructura del Cosmo.

Sin embargo aquí estaba. Viva y Torin también.

Él había muerto hace más de quinientos años y había vuelto. Reencarnado gracias a ese invento que hizo, había engañado a la muerte y al Cosmo, creado una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, terminar la tarea que era su razón de ser: guiar al Cosmo a una nueva era.

Sin embargo la historia se repetía de nuevo, ya que no solo Torin había regresado, sino también Andromeda y... Zareck. Esos tres estaban rodeados por un círculo de destrucción.

Y Hellye estaba aquí para matar a uno de ellos y acabar con esta guerra entre Torin y Zareck, de una vez por todas.

Era la única que podía, quien sería, dependería de ellos. La Princesa de la Condenación solo condenaba al más culpable de todos. Solo tenía que esperar y ver quién de los tres rebelaba su alma oscura primero, solo hasta entonces Hellye podría atacar y matar.

_**Nota: ¡Al fin de vuelta! Cada vez es más difícil actualizar, pero hago todo lo que puedo en especial en estos días en los que la escuela termina. Bueno, sé que los deje en algo muy importante: La pelea de Shade contra Betty; pero aún hay cosas que explicar y más dudas que causar… o quizá no. Queria que conocieran un poco más de Hellye y de los Integrums, y de la historia detrás de Torin, espero que les guste este capítulo, porque voy a ser honesta tengo un conflicto con él. Me gusta lo que informa pero no sé si está bien construido… es que Hellye es tan akjshjbdl… Ella me habla en mis pensamientos y yo solo escribo lo que ella me cuenta. Sueno como una loca jaja.**_

_**Bueno el próximo capítulo ya está casi terminado, solo faltan una cosa aquí otra allá y redacción, un día o dos. La pelea y algo más que pasara entre Neutron y Shade… ¡es tan emocionante! ¡Y apasionante! I ship them so much! **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Sorceri!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota de autor: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Gritos y Sangre.**

Shade a duras penas pudo evitar el puño de Quinlan y con aún más lentitud le devolvió el ataque con una pata que ella pudo bloquear.

Era una pelea muy reñida entre ellas dos. Por un lado estaba Quinlan que había sido modificada genéticamente para ser invencible en la lucha, y por otro estaba Shade, una terrana que había sido entrenada desde niña por el más brutal de los asesinos.

Shade tenía que reconocerlo, Quinlan la estaba haciendo sudar. Las dos habían caído en una danza en la que no se veía a una vencedora.

—Vamos, Shade —escupió Quinlan—. Quiero ver qué fue lo que te hizo la heredera de Leviathan, ¿o acaso me vas a decepcionar?

Shade no respondió a su provocación, si para algo su maestro había usado a Elpis y su don de manipular las emociones y la mente era para enseñarle a controlar su temperamento. Claro, no se había graduado de esa clase con una A+ pero les había demostrado a todos que fría o alterada por sus emociones ella podía ganar y matar a todos.

La diferencia era que en una lo disfrutaba y en la otra no.

Shade sonrió. Ya habían jugado suficiente.

—No he decepcionado a nadie desde que tenía trece años —dijo Shade parando por completo de pelear y aceptando el puñetazo en la mejilla que Quinlan le había lanzado. Pudo sentir como su labio se partía y sangre emanaba de la carne abierta.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —murmuró Betty con aire de suficiencia. Casi no tenía ni un rasguño y lucía como si en vez de andar peleando hubiera solo estando dando un paseo refrescante por el parque—. ¿Acaso te has rendido ya, reina? ¿Le demostraras a James que tuve todo el tiempo razón? Eres una perra mentirosa y altanera. Nunca valiste mi tiempo.

—Puede que sea una perra mentirosa, tal vez incluso altanera, pero —ella podía sentir como su piel se reparaba, la herida se cerraba, la sangre volvía a circular normalmente deshaciendo el moretón en su mejilla, hasta que en menos de segundos lo único que Shade tenía en la cara era sangre seca, todo ante la atónita vista de Betty— soy mucho, mucho más lista que tú.

En un borrón Shade estaba sobre Quinlan.

* * *

Por su parte Neutron estaba en una esquina, viendo a dos máquinas de matar con rostros de delicadas mujeres intentar doblegar a la otra.

Parecía muy machista de su parte, y en cierto modo estaba mortificado por su nada de voluntad en intentar separarlas y terminar con la pelea. Pero su lado calculador y frío había salido, James quería ver si Betty pasaba este examen final. Quería anotar todo lo que veía, observar si todo el trabajo que había invertido en Quinlan rendía frutos o si por el contrario ella era aplastada, James quería aprender todo en lo que se había equivocado en ella y en sus modificaciones, para corregirlo lo mejor que pudiera. Porque, aunque le doliera su orgullo, Neutron nunca podría duplicar el talento nato con el que Cinthia había nacido. Ella era simplemente tan perfecta. Hermosa, inteligente, apasionada y letal... ¿Qué más podía pedir, James?

* * *

Más rápido de lo que Betty pudo prever el puño de Shade se estrelló en la respingona nariz de Quinlan, fracturándola. Sangre a borbotones empezó a emanar de la herida, salpicando un poco la mano de Shade.

Si, estaba disfrutando esto.

Sin darle tiempo de reponerse, ella enseguida tomó la nuca de Betty y la jalo hasta que su cara y la rodilla de Shade chocaron.

Más sangre brotó, el bello traje blanco de Betty estaba ahora más hermosos que nunca, lleno de manchas carmesí. Pero no las suficientes.

—¿Qué decías de mí, querida? —pregunto Shade empujándola—. ¿Que no soy digna de mi corona? ¿Eh?

Una patada en la cara. Un puñetazo en el estómago. Betty jadeaba y escupía sangre, no podía recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido para responder a los ataques. Su inmunidad no era tan avanzada como la de Shade que en menos de un segundo podía regenerarse de una herida de gravedad.

Neutron le había regalado lo mejor a ella. Su novia.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo le gustaba que él hubiera preferido darle ese poder a ella y no a Betty. La hacía sentir... Especial.

Si, y ahora iba a dejar de distraerse con esas babosadas de corazones y rosas.

Betty intentó enderezarse para responder al ataque pero Shade se lanzó hacia ella y la tiro con el peso de su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de dolor o sorpresa, no lo sabía. Poniéndose encima de ella le lanzó una serie de golpes a la cara que parecía que le estuvieran lloviendo puñetazos a la cara. Quinlan intentó cubrirse con sus manos el rostro pero eran demasiados golpes, pronto perdió las fuerzas y cedió ante el dolor. Gritos de dolor y súplicas incoherentes empezaron a sonar por toda la sala de entrenamiento.

Pero Shade no paro, ella había recibido esta lección cuando tenía quince años. Su maestro la había puesto a luchar con Ashk' y él se había aprovechado para apuñalarla en el hombro, ella había gritado de dolor... Algo que Leviathan no tolero. Para enseñarle una lección su maestro tomo el lugar de Ashk' y empezó a golpearla, no se limitó solo a la cara, sino por todo el cuerpo, su lugar favorito era donde aún estaba fresca la apuñalada. Shade gritaba y gritaba pero Leviathan no pararía, no hasta que la voz de Shade se quebrara y ya no pudiera gritar más. Hasta que aprendiera que nunca hay que mostrar dolor al enemigo, porque ellos se aprovechan de eso, lo disfrutan, lo anhelan. El dolor ajeno.

Shade no era la excepción.

—Deja de gritar —murmuró dulcemente, suavemente, mientras seguía masacrando la antes bella cara de Betty.

En respuesta, Quinlan gimoteó más fuerte e intentó otra vez bloquearla.

—Shhh. Si dejas de gritar parare. Solo tienes que callarte.

Por un segundo pudo ver un rastro de rendición en los hinchados ojos, pero se apago rápidamente y Betty en vez de hacer lo que Shade le pidió, grito más fuerte.

No se iba a rendir.

—¡Dije que te callaras!

Esta vez en vez de lanzarle un puñetazo, Shade tomó la nuca de Betty y la estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo. El grito ahogado de Quinlan paro bruscamente, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se quedó blando e inerte.

—Solo tenías que hacer lo que te pedía —sangre salpicaba todo el lugar, pero sobresalía más el enorme charco que se estaba formando alrededor de la cabeza de Betty—. Hay valor en la rendición, ¿sabes? Solo hay que saber cuándo ceder.

Shade estaba en blanco, perdida en su mundo se sangre y dolor. Mientras más veía el sangriento rostro de Betty más recordaba cómo se habían roto sus cuerdas vocales de tanto gritar.

Se había recuperado y había podido recuperar su tono normal, pero sus cuerdas no habían sanado del todo. Los sanadores le habían dicho que no sería capaz de gritar jamás, simplemente ella ya no era capaz de producir ese sonido tan agudo llamado grito.

Por una parte estaba feliz, así podría nunca demostrar dolor o debilidad a sus enemigos, por otro sentía como si Leviathan le hubiera arrancado una parte vital de ella que la hacía humana, que la hacía recordar que era también frágil y delicada. Una chica.

Se había resignado a vivir así por el resto de su vida hasta que llegó Neutron en su décimo sexto cumpleaños y le había dado ese suero que la había curado.

Shade era capaz de gritar, solo que la lección de Leviathan estaba tan arraigada en ella, que no lo hacía. Y sabía que nunca lo haría, no importaran las heridas, los sentimientos. Jamás.

Lección aprendida con un A+.

Sintió una mano grande y cálida posarse en su hombro derecho.

—Se recuperar. Tardará un par de horas pero volverá a estar como nueva, Cindy.

Su antiguo nombre dicho por esa voz la saco de su estupor y ella alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos bellos ojos zafiro que la volvían tan loca.

—No está muerta, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Shade frunció el ceño.

—Yo no me preocupo por matar a alguien. Es lo que hago para ganarme la vida.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que tienes un gran y buen corazón que...

Shade se paró bruscamente. En ese momento le habría gustado ponerse uno de esos zapatos de tacón que había encontrado en el armario, porque parecía que había dado igual si seguía arrodillada o parada, Neutron le seguía sacando mínimo unos quince centímetro.

—Yo no tengo corazón —siseo—. Tú me lo extirpaste cuando teníamos trece años, Neutron. ¿Recuerdas ese día, verdad? Porque yo nunca lo olvidaré y mientras viva y estemos juntos... Jamás te dejaré olvidarlo.

Con eso Shade se alejó de él y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Necesitaba una ducha para quitarse la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo y borrar los confusos sentimientos que atormentaban su alma.

Cuando llegó fue al armario para sacar ropa limpia. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al baño cuando James entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar cuidando de tu antes bella amante —dijo Shade cerrando el armario.

—Ella nunca fue nada mío —Neutron cerró la puerta de la habitación y se recargó en ella.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Acaso te has golpeado la cabeza, genio? Porque la persona con la que uno se acuesta se le llama amante.

—Ella solo era un instrumento de práctica.

Shade abrió los ojos atónita. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Práctica? ¿Práctica para qué? No es como si hubiera concursos de estas cosas.  
¿O sí? Bueno, ciertamente este universo era muy grande y te encontrabas con cada cosa... Pero ¡James Isaac Neutron!

¡No! Tacha eso. Shade no debería sorprenderse por esto. Después de todo él era un enfermo.

Neutron río. El muy descarado estúpido, idiota, neardenthal ¡río!

—¿Eres una cosita muy inocente, verdad Cindy?

Neutron empezó a acercarse. Shade podía jurar que hace medio segundo había toda una habitación que los separaba y ahora solo un paso.

—Para ser una sádica y cruel asesina que disfruta de su trabajo, no tienes idea de nada sobre estas cosas —él alzó su mano para tomar el mentón de Shade.

—Se muchas cosas sobre el sexo, idiota —contesto ella indignada y apartando su mano.

—No lo dudo —él dejó ir su mentón pero colocó sus manos a los costados de ella, encerrándola, poniéndola entra él y el armario atrás de ella—. Eres tan inteligente, que sin lugar a dudas habrás investigado ese tema. Pero sé muy bien que nunca has llevado la teoría a la... Práctica.

Ah, entonces no había ningún concurso... Por un breve momento Shade quiso ser la inconsciente y no Quinlan. Así se habría ahorrado esta humillación, ahora su risa tenía sentido.

Decidió que para recuperarse sería honesta con él. Nunca le había contado a nadie estas cosas, ni a Ultra porque la habría regañado, pero... ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido ver su reacción.

—No todo el tiempo me has podido vigilar, Neutron. Varias veces me pude escapar de tu vista y la de Leviathan. He viajado, deambulado anónimamente por casi todos los cuadrantes. Nunca me atrapaste, estoy segura que si lo hubieras sabido me hubieras seguido, ¿no es así? Después de todo eres el rey de los acosadores.

Neutron la miró sin comprender completamente, pero podía ver cómo la tensión y la sospecha se acumulaban en su mirada.

—Habla claro.

«_Con gusto_.» Pensó Shade sonriendo.

—Hace dos años conocí a un chico, un Sanguinar del cuadrante ocho. Teníamos tantas cosas en común: amábamos leer, viajar y ver sangrar a nuestras presas, por nombrar unas cosas. Eran tan hermoso y caballeroso —ella cerro lo ojos para darle dramatización. Vaya, que lo estaba disfrutando—. No pude evitar sucumbir. Soy una Terrana después de todo —ella abrió los ojos para ver la cara furiosa y dura de Neutron—. Una mujer con sangre caliente en la venas en su mejor momento. Tenía que pasar en cualquier momento y... No me arrepiento de nada.

Neutron guardó silencio, solo la miraba. No, no la miraba, la taladraba, su boca era una dura línea en donde se notaba como apretaba fuertemente los dientes. Su rostro estaba sombrío, un mechón de cabello le caía en la frente oscureciendo sus facciones. En sus ojos había tanta ira, dolor y... Celos.

James Isaac Neutron estaba celoso.

Shade no podía evitar pensar que verlo así era aterrador pero él se lo había buscado. Además una parte de ella, los restos de la niña enamorada de él que había sido, se sentía satisfecha al ver que él no estaba ocultando sus sentimientos de ella como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo su historia no había sido completamente honesta, ella nunca había llegado tan lejos con él Sanguinar pero había logrado plantar la duda en la mente de Neutron y había conseguido más de lo que esperaba. Estaba satisfecha... Feliz incluso.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.

—No vuelvas a pensar que me conoces, Neutron, porque te llevarás una enorme sorpresa.

Shade levantó los brazos y los puso en el pecho de James para empujarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él habló:

—Tu eres solo mía —murmuró entre dientes apretados.

—No lo so...

Él se movió muy rápido. En un segundo los separaban centímetros en el otro Neutron la había pegado por completo a él y la estaba besando. Duro.

Shade abrió la boca para tomar un poco de aire, cosa que él aprovechó para entrar en ella y probarla. Tentarla. Saquearla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en que había sido besada. Dos años, la última vez con el Sanguinar y nunca había sido nada como esto. Inclusive el beso que compartió con James cuando fue su cumpleaños dieciséis, había pensado que era apasionado, pero en comparación con este húmedo, furioso y duro beso aquel era casto.

Él la estaba tomando, poseyendo, y como había dicho: era una terrana de sangre caliente, no podía evitar responderle.

Y cuando lo hizo los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla por la supremacía. Pero esta batalla era una que Shade sabía que no podía ganar, él siempre la tenía en la palma de su mano cuando la tocaba. Sin importar si era un roce de sus dedos, un apretón de manos, una caricia... Ella nunca tuvo oportunidad.

James empezó a recorrer la espalda de Shade con sus manos, bajando, acariciando todo lo que alcanzaba a su paso, su cintura, su cadera, su vientre, sus glúteos y se detuvo. Sosteniéndola de ahí la levanto, Shade para mantener el equilibrio lo rodeó con sus muslos. Neutron detuvo el beso para observarla, ver cómo ahora estaban en una posición que la mantenía sumisa ante él. Y a Shade le gustaba, y quería que la tocara. Ahora. ¡Ya!

Perdiendo la paciencia Shade rodeó el cuello de Neutron y lo tomo del pelo para guiarlo hacia ella y besarlo.

Él le respondió gustosamente por un segundo pero luego se apartó y empezó a besarle las mejillas, beso todo el rastro que le tomó llegar hasta su oreja. Ahí lamió el lóbulo, lo que la hizo temblar, y luego hablo, ronca y seductoramente.

—Voy a borrar todo rastro de otro hombre en tu cuerpo, Cindy. Y cuando lo haga, después de que no te quede ninguna duda de a quién perteneces, entonces voy a buscar al bastardo que se atrevió a quitarte la virginidad, que era mía por derecho, y lo voy a matar. Tan lentamente, como te voy a tomar, luego lo voy a revivir y lo volveré a matar, esta vez más rápido, como la segunda vez que te poseeré. ¿Alguna objeción, _ma fiancée_?

Shade era incapaz de contestar. Sabía que lo que le había dicho estaba mal, era posesivo, agresivo, rudo, retorcido y lleno de celos, pero también pensaba que era la cosa más tierno y romántica que le habían dicho en la vida.

Sabía que cuando tuviera la cabeza clara se iba a llamar a ella misma un sin número de nombres ofensivos por sucumbir a su encanto, pero en este momento no le importaba. Solo quería que él la hiciera sentir bien, porque había un calor dentro de ella, un vacío, que solo él podía parar, que solo él podía llenar. Shade lo anhelaba.

—No.

Y con eso ella empezó romperle la playera, para ver su pecho, sentir su piel desnuda contra su mano y persuadirlo a que dejaran de hablar y empezarán a tocar.

_**Ma Fiancée: Novia mía en francés.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota de autor: No todos los personajes me pertenecen**_**.**

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Deseos Retorcidos.**

James estaba furioso. Escucharla hablar de ese Sanguinar de esa manera, saber que otro la había tocado... No lo soportaba.

Había jurado ser paciente, ir con ella poco a poco y explorar todo el camino del sexo con ella despacio, aprender que era lo que a ella le gustaba, todo después de la boda... pero ya no podía hacer eso. Los celos lo estaban consumiendo y guiando, todo dentro de él quería marcarla como suya. Su mejor amiga, su aliada, su novia, su esposa y su amante. De él, de nadie más.

Y así sería. Primero la haría suya y después iría a matar a ese bastardo. Listo.

¡El mejor plan de toda la vida!

James comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme cama cuando Cindy empezó a arrancarle la ropa.

Ya le había quitado la playera cuando la deposito en la cama, ella no perdió el tiempo y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Se sentía tan bien, ella encajaba perfectamente en él. Su piel tan suave como el satén pero firme músculo debajo, una figura tan femenina y sin embargo letal. Ella era la única mujer perfecta para él. Siempre lo había sido.

James se alejó para admirarla mejor, ver su hermoso rostro y cuerpo en este preciso momento antes de quitarle la ropa.

Sus ojos brillaban por la pasión y él hambre que era fácil de vislumbrar, aún estaba llena de sangre pero eso la hacía aún más excitante. Y estaba lista, preparada para recibirlo. Para ser poseída por el que juraba era su enemigo eterno.

La ironía era una perra.

Él empezó a bajar el cierre de su traje, todo el tiempo aprovechó para acariciar lo más que pudiera de su tersa y pálida piel, Cindy solo cerró los ojos y gimió. Cuando el traje estuvo abierto empezó a quitárselo, ella le ayudó hasta que solo vestía una casta y pura ropa interior blanca y bra.

Dulce e inocente. Como si fuera su primera vez.

«_Lo será_.»

Él aún tenía los pantalones de entrenamiento puestos pero no se apresuraría a quitárselos. Primero tenía que borrar cualquier rastro del Sanguinar por fuera y luego... Por dentro.

—Tu cuerpo solo recordara mi nombre después de que acabe contigo, Cindy. Después será tu mente —dijo besando su mejilla, bajando hacia su cuello y luego su pecho izquierdo en donde podía sentir el latido desenfrenado de su corazón— y al final tu corazón. Así siempre debió de ser.

Entonces bajo la copa de su bra y beso su pecho. Cindy arqueo la espalda y suspiró el nombre de James. Él sonrió, era justo como lo había imaginado, ella era tan sensible, tan dulce, tan perfecta.

James se tomó su tiempo, quería quedar grabado en ella para siempre, pero luego pasó su atención al otro pecho e hizo lo mismo que con el otro.

Cuando Cindy se revolvió por la necesidad él empezó a acariciar su vientre y bajo, y bajo, hasta tocar donde sabía que ella más quería. Cindy jadeo de placer. Pronto James se empezó a dirigir a zonas más bajas, hasta que su su boca siguió el mismo camino que su mano, entonces arrancó su ropa interior y la beso.

Ahora Cinthia Aurora Vortex gritó.

Todo el camino hacia su culminación fue la mejor experiencia que James había sentido. Desde tenían quince años él siempre supo que ella sería la única con la que querría experimentar estas cosas, pero su separación y odio hacia él había complicado mucho las cosas entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora que ya conocía su sabor, su olor más a fondo, sus reacción, todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, nunca querría parar.

James se levantó de entre sus muslos y escaló su camino hasta que sus rostros de nuevo estuvieron a centímetros.

Cindy tenía los ojos cerrados pero sintió su mirada y los abrió. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos esmeralda más brillantes que nunca, su dulce aliento salía y entraba rápidamente intentando recuperarse.

James sonrió. Todo esto por él. Sin poder evitarlo la beso. No quería que recuperara el aliento, aún no habían terminado.

—Encajamos perfectamente, ¿no crees?

—Si —contesto ella entrecortadamente—. Yo nunca... Nunca pensé que pudiera ser así.

James tomó el rostro de Cindy, sus manos rodeando y acariciando sus mejillas, él inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Porque con nadie más que conmigo va a ser así. Tú y yo siempre estuvimos destinados a ser uno, Cindy. Mi amor.

James se levantó y empezó a desatar su pantalón y empezó a quitárselo. Cindy cerró los ojos mientras más color rosa se extendía por sus mejillas y cuello, su corazón antes acelerado se había convertido en un colibrí extasiado.

James tocó su pecho, extendiendo su mano para sentir perfectamente su volátil corazón.

—Y tú habías dicho que te extirpe el corazón hace ocho años.

Ante eso ella rápidamente abrió los ojos.

Por un segundo estaban en blanco, pero luego James pudo ver cómo el brillo que él había puesto se apagaba rápidamente, hasta dejar dos ojos verdes muertos.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Te mentí —murmuró Cindy con voz plana—. El Sanguinar nunca me tocó, no de esta manera. Nadie lo ha hecho.

James se congeló. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella era... ¿Virgen?

—No tienes que borrar a nadie. Seré tuya, pero no hoy así que apártate.

En estupor James obedeció, se levantó y se acomodó el pantalón. Ella se sentó e intento acomodarse su bra con toda la dignidad que reunió, su ropa interior estaba irremediablemente rota así que mejor uso toda la sabana para cubrirse.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un pesado minuto. Ella veía al vacío y él la miraba a ella. Expectante, quería una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar. Algo había interrumpido el mejor momento de sus vidas y quería saber qué para matarlo o solucionarlo. Lo que fuera más rápido.

Pareció una eternidad cuando Cindy por fin se dignó a alzar la mirada, pero no estaba dispuesta a cooperar en lo de hablar.

—¿Me mentiste, entonces? ¿No había ningún Sanguinar?

—No —su voz sonaba ronca, sexi, la única cosa en ella que parecía permanecer de lo que habían compartido antes—. Si salí con él, solo que nunca llegamos a esto. Nunca se sintió correcto.

Y con él sí. Entonces ella también lo sentía, sabía que ellos dos eran perfectos juntos en todos los ámbitos.

James empezaba a sonreír con suficiencia cuando ella rápidamente agregó.

—Nunca se ha sentido bien con nadie.

Él apretó los dientes.

—No pensaste eso cuando te arqueaste ante mí toque, cuando gemiste mi nombre. Cuando gritaste del placer que yo te estaba dando.

—Que lo disfrute no significa que sea lo correcto.

—Lo nuestro es correcto. Somos perfectos juntos.

—Somos una bomba de tiempo cuando estamos juntos. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ni cuando niños y ahora adultos. Tú eres muy posesivo y yo soy muy independiente. Nunca funcionaríamos porque intentaríamos arrancarnos la cabeza el uno al otro.

—Eso es una pobre excusa, Cindy, y tú lo sabes. Solo somos así porque te resiste a lo que sientes por mí.

Eso pareció sacarla de sus cabales, porque se sonrojó furiosamente y con dientes apretados grito:

—¿¡Lo que siento por ti!? ¿Has olvidado todo lo que me has hecho, Neutron? —ella se levantó de la cama, la sabana la cubría como una vestido de novia.

Tal vez estuviera loco por pensar esto en ese momento pero: «_ella se ve tan hermosa de blanco, ya quiero que sea mi esposa_.» Si, loco.

Cindy camino hasta quedar a pocos centímetro de él, lo miraba con furia, dolor y traición. Esa mirada en sus ojos era como una apuñalada en el corazón para él.

Quería consolarla, protegerla de lo que le hacía daño pero él sabía que en esos momento solo sería rechazado, porque ella pensaba que él era el causante de todo su sufrimiento.

Y tal vez era verdad, pero tenía motivos... Motivos que ella aún no estaba lista para escuchar. No si aún creía que él sería cruel y malo con ella.

Podía serlo con todo el mundo, pero nunca con ella. Jamás.

—Escúchame bien, Neutron, puede que te desee, puede que no pueda controlar mis reacciones corporales hacia ti... Pero ten en mente que siempre que me toques, que me beses... yo en el fondo lo estoy odiando. Te estoy odiando y siempre lo haré. No importa lo que hagas, tú nunca tendrás mi perdón.

Sus palabras dolieron como nada que le había pasado a James, incluso morir era más gentil que sus palabras.

Pero él no se lo dejo ver, James se encerró en su frialdad y miro a Cindy calculadoramente. Sabía que eso era una apuñalada hacia Shade, después de todo lo que habían compartido lo que menos quiere una mujer era que la miren como si solo fuera un jugada de ajedrez que salió mal. Pero tenía que ser así, no iba a ser vulnerable ante ella, no en estos momentos en los que estaban en guerra. No cuando James no sabía si su hermano Zareck había intentado contactar con ella para intentar destruirlo desde adentro. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, y más con ella, su más grande debilidad.

Sin decir nada, James se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Las abrió y antes de salir volteo a verla. Aún seguía ahí parada viendo hacia el piso. Su semblante era sombrío, lleno de arrepentimiento.

Movido por el rencor hablo, aunque sus palabras sonaban frías y calculadas por dentro era todo lo contrario, lo que quería era lastimarla así como ella lo estaba lastimando por si quiera pensar que en lo que hicieron fue un error.

—La boda será en un mes, Shade, más vale que te prepares mentalmente para acostarte conmigo porque no me detendré ante nada para poseerte. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que te duela la primera vez, porque tu cuerpo sin lugar a dudas ya está listo para mí.

Entonces salió de la habitación dejando a su amor sola para ahogarse en sus culpas y sin saber qué esa fue la primera vez que Shade volvió llorar de dolor y culpa desde hace un largo, largo tiempo.

_**Nota de autor: ¡Al fin acabe estos dos capítulos! Me llevo tiempo, pero aquí están y son tan hermosos :3 Tan complicados. Pero bueno, disfrute cada momento en que escribí estos capítulos porque ya quería verlos juntos de esta forma… aunque todo al final salió mal, pero detalles, detalles. Ya lo arreglaran, como siempre. Pero es que ajndkjabdjj, son tan lindos, ahora solo tienen que verlos juntos cuando estén en el laboratorio, hablando de cosas raras, experimentando, creando, peleando y reconciliándose porque los dos juntos harán cosas maravillosas. Se complementas…**_

_**¡Pero ya! Ya estoy hablando mucho jaja. Por favor escríbanme que opinan, si les gusto, si no. Todo es válido, todo es constructivo para mí. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Sorceri!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen._**

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Integrum**

«Soy una estúpida. ¿Por qué nunca aprendo? ¿Por qué?» Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, sus mejillas mojadas, inmaculadas, y ahí donde caían sus lágrimas las sábanas se quemaban, lo que la hacía sentir peor por el terrible recordatorio de que esa acción tan vital para un humano en ella ya era un completo fenómeno letal.

La culpa la atormentaba así como las ondas de letargo y satisfacción aún seguían golpeándola, pero lo que más la había tocado era el menosprecio con el que Neutron la había tratado al final. Como si lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo para la persona correcta no valiera nada.

«Debí de deshacerme de mi virginidad cuando tuve la oportunidad.» Pensó Shade, después de todo si así hubiera sido no estaría ahí llorando como una adolescente patética. Pero era una chica, no importara cuanto entrenamiento recibiera, en el fondo ella seguiría teniendo esos impulsos y debilidades femeninas. Y Shade lo odiaba, se odiaba por ser tan débil y patética. Tan crédula y manipulable con él. ¿Por qué siempre ha sido con él? ¿Por qué?

Es como si ellos dos estuvieran predestinados a pasar por todo esto, a lastimarse y anhelarse el uno al otro a la vez, a pesar de que son conscientes de que mientras más se toquen más se queman.

Y Cindy siempre era la que más se quemaba.

—¡No! —Gritó mientras apretaba las sabanas—. ¡Ya basta!

Shade se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con los puños bruscamente. Quería arrancárselos, quería sentir dolor físico para tener una buena razón para llorar.

Con piernas temblorosas se dirigió hacia el armario para sacar ropa limpia. Iba a tomar un largo y laborioso baño para ver si con agua y jabón podía desprenderse de la sensación de las caricias que había compartido con Neutron.

No quería volver a sentirlo, tal calor, si el precio que iba a pagar era quedarse fría y vacía por dentro. No valía la pena.

Después de una hora completamente bajo el chorro de la regadera, Shade consideró que tal vez ya era hora de salir del baño.

Tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que averiguar, y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo sintiendo lástima por sí misma cuando sus amigos contaban con ella.

Debía intentar averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ese postre mágico del que había hablado Timmy y también tenía curiosidad por saber sobre el propietario de ese baúl que estaba escondido en su armario.

Andromeda.

Por alguna razón desde que vio ese baúl y ese nombre inscrito en él le había embargado un extraño sentimiento. No eran celos ni nada por el estilo, era como una sensación de _déjà vu_. Algo le decía que ella debía conocer ese nombre.

Se vistió apresuradamente, esta vez sin prestar atención a lo que se ponía. No quería parecer una reina, esta vez quería pasar desapercibida, unos tenis, jeans y sudadero funcionarían. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y poniéndose la capucha salió de la ostentosa habitación.

Neutron había tenido razón, gracias al dichoso collar Shade no sentía nada del calor que debería estarla sofocando. Por curiosidad y para comprobar la autenticidad de este palacio, ella se quitó el collar por un momento, y fue uno de los segundos más largos de su vida.

No podía entender cómo alguien sin protección podía deambular por estos pasillos, era como caminar en el núcleo de un volcán.

Shade no tenía un plan ni un destino fijo, solo sabía que si caminaba lo suficiente llegaría a alguna parte. Estar en el hogar de Neutron no era poca cosa, en cualquier momento Shade encontraría algo, solo tenía que ser lo suficientemente paciente y curiosa para hallarlo.

Usando las sombras como su aliada, Shade se movió por el palacio, ningún Plunderer se cruzó por su camino, lo que le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido horas antes en vez de poner toda su concentración en ocultarse.

El baño no había ayudado mucho para borrar las sensaciones que aún hacían eco en la piel de Shade, en especial en esas zonas muy delicadas y femeninas. La próxima vez que se metiera a bañar metería una navaja, a ver si despellejándose unos trozos de piel se desprendería de ese cosquilleo en la piel.

Sádico, sí, pero efectivo. Además ella sanaría, más rápido de lo que le gustaría.

No supo cuántos pasillos recorrió y la verdad no le importo, no había nada sospechoso o interesante en este lugar, solo lava y cosas lujosas. Tal vez por eso Neutron la había traído aquí, porque en este palacio no había nada que ocultar.

Lo que más causaba ansiedad a Shade era saber dónde Neutron tenía a los Terranos. Shade sabía que estaban separados según la enfermedad que tenían, los del virus P estaban en una prisión o manicomio de máxima seguridad, ella incluso había escuchado que a veces Neutron los usaba como ratas de laboratorio para sus nuevos inventos, eran rumores pero Shade no descartaba la idea. Con Neutron todo podía ser posible.

Algunos del virus C estaban en campos de concentración, algunos eran entrenados y otros solo eran peones en el tablero de ajedrez de Neutron, tan remplazables y desechables como soldados de juguete. Y por últimos, el escaso por ciento de personas que fueron "afortunadas" de recibir el virus M se supone que vivían en algún lugar de Terra. Aunque claro, la palabra vivir quedaba demasiado grande para la cruel existencia sin recuerdos ni memoria a la que habían sido condenadas esas pobres personas.

Shade sabía que Libby estaba ahí y esa era una de las cosas que iba a averiguar, el paradero de ese lugar. No sabía qué haría si lo descubría y si por un milagro llegaba ahí, pero estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer y no se detendría ante nada para averiguarlo.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando al salón del trono hasta que escucho voces.

—No quiso seguir con sus tareas, Sir. Dijo que las hormonas de la adolescencia estaban causando estragos en ella.

La voz era de un hombre que Shade no reconoció, pero que sin lugar a dudas era una amenaza. Había algo en su voz que hizo a Shade temblar, era la de un Plunderer poderoso y sanguinario, uno de los difíciles, casi imposibles, de matar.

Este tipo podía ser un problema.

El bufido de Neutron sonó poco después.

—Es una Integrum, Luvian. No es una adolescente y mucho menos tiene hormonas.

Hellye, estaban hablando de Hellye. Shade frunció el ceño ante la mención de la Integrum nacida en esta era y de que al parecer había rechazado en hacer sus tareas.

Innumerables preguntas corrían en la mente de Shade a toda velocidad.

¿Tareas? ¿Qué tareas podía hacer ese ser tan poderoso para Neutron? ¿Eso significaba que estaba aliada con él? Y lo más importante y curioso de todo: ¿sabía Timmy que la niña que le había dado refugio por todos esos años estaba haciendo trabajos para el enemigo?

Tenía que hablar con ellos, debía encontrar una forma de comunicarse con Ultra y los de la nave, advertirles de esto, porque si Hellye había decidido ayudar a James en esta guerra... Bueno, la muerte de todos ellos adquiría un nuevo significado de sufrimiento.

Shade sabía lo básico de los poderosos y míticos Integrum, sabía que habían existido anteriormente cinco, y ahora Hellye, cada uno con una misión para guiar al Cosmo por el camino del equilibrio. Sabía que sin ellos nada de lo que el universo era habría existido, ni vida ni inteligencia, ni avances ni nada.

Cada uno había aportado algo para que todo fuera posible, eran como dioses: primero Caos había creado el Cosmo, el lienzo del vacío había sido pintado por él, dando forma a las galaxias, planetas y todo. Los primeros seres vivos habían también nacido de su mano, todos únicos en su manera e inmortales, sin embargo todos era varones. Debido a que Caos era un hombre no podía imaginarse otro tipo de género que no fuera el suyo, por lo que en el inicio de todo los primeros en habitar el Cosmo eran hombres. Llegado el momento Caos El Primero decidió morir, porque sabía que su Era había acabado, o al menos eso decían las historias.

Miles de años después, nacida del polvo de estrellas más brillantes, llegó Eruviha La Madre de la Fertilidad, la primera mujer. Historias contaban que era la cosa más hermosa que había pisado el Cosmo, había pinturas que la retrataban como una mujer de piel brillante y de todos los colores como una estrella, cabellos largos y azules que se evaporaban como el humo en las puntas y ojos negros simulando los agujeros negros. Eruviha era toda una maravilla y novedad en un universo solo habitado por hombres. Desde luego que los hombres habían luchado por ella, inexpertos en el romance y a merced de la lujuria todos se habían vueltos locos por ella, y la muerte y guerra había azotado todo el Cosmo. Sin embargo Eruviha era un alma compasiva y amorosa, las características de una mujer, por lo que para evitar más muerte y peleas por su culpa uso sus poderes para crear a más seres como ella. Así nacieron las mujeres, todas bellas, delicadas y fuertes en diferentes maneras. El problema era que hubo un precio para ese maravilloso regalo, a cambio del nacimiento de las mujeres, Eruvhia les arrebató la inmortalidad a todos los hombres para que estuvieran iguales a sus hijas. Sin embargo también otorgó un último regalo para que la vida no se extinguiera y ese fue la fertilidad. Después de que su trabajo estuvo hecho las historias también contaban que se había dejado consumir, debido a que básicamente un Integrum no puede morir a menos que esté lo decida.

Después miles de años nació Nacif Padre del Conocimiento, este Integrum nació convencionalmente de una raza extinta llamada Antalos, seres de hielo y escamas, pero Nacif era más que eso, era un ser perfecto entre su raza. Él fue el primer genio del universo y compartió todo su conocimiento con el Cosmo, o al menos todo el conocimiento que podía existir en ese entonces. Gracias a él las razas pudieron evolucionar y crecer en algo mejor. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Miles de años después de que Nacif también se dejara morir vino Aracante, nacido de la raza Gargs, seres de metal y prácticamente indestructibles. Él fue el encargado de deshacerse de las razas débiles y depurar el Cosmo. Prepararlo para las nuevas eras más estables y fuertes. Aracante El Amo de la Discordia dio inicio al Armagedón del Cosmo hace miles y miles de años, un Apocalipsis que tiño el lienzo de todos los colores oscuros de la sangre, y disfrutó cada momento. Fueron años oscuros en el Cosmo, sin embargo todos estaban preparados para la guerra y crueldad de Aracante, nadie estaba preparado para lo que vendría, porque como todos dicen: después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Y hace quinientos años más o menos nació Torin, El Sir de las Eras, el mesías de Caos para terminar el lienzo que muchos creen estaba incompleto. Torin era el destinado a guiar a todo el Cosmo a una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad, donde la armonía gobernaría, después de todos esos millones de años, se suponía que al fin el Cosmo estaría estable con su llegada, después de todo ya había color, vida, fertilidad, conocimiento y la debilidad habían sido depurada, el universo estaba listo para estar en completo equilibrio. Sin embargo Torin había empezado una guerra más cruel y sádica que la de Aracante, en vez de seguir con su destino de liderazgo y paz, había traído más muerte y desolación que nadie, para luego morir en circunstancias sospechosas. Nadie sabía que había pasado y nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Había rumores de que el Integrum se había vuelto loco, algunos dicen que su cruel y dura crianza a manos de sus padres, los Reyes de Ionova, después conocida como la IC, había sido la razón del porque se había roto esa mente tan brillante y poderos, otros que todo había iniciado por el amor hacia un chica que le estaba prohibida. Sea cual sea, Torin y su muerte eran el gran misterio del Cosmo.

Shade, en lo personal, siempre que escuchaba algo de su historia se le revolvió el estómago. No sabía porque, pero siempre había tenido esa sensación de dolor y desolación, en especial cuando hablaban sobre Torin y su amor prohibido. Era extraño.

Y por último estaba Hellye Barcady, La Princesa de la Condenación, nacida a penas quinientos años después de la muerte de Torin, demasiado pronto según los historiadores. Y además innecesario, ya que Torin ni siquiera había cumplido con su misión de vida, pero aquí estaba ella. Hellye estaba destinada a ser el diablo si lo ponías de forma religiosa, condenando a todas las almas malvadas que se atrevían a desequilibrar la balanza del Cosmo.

Ellos eran los Integrum, cada uno más poderoso y letal que el anterior, o viceversa. Eran seres únicos y extraños que simples mortales no podían llegar a comprnder, no del todo.

Shade los admiraba, pero como todo sabio aprendió a temerles y a susurrar sus nombres si tenía que habar de ellos, le parecía de lo más curioso que este Levian y Neutron estuvieran hablando tan casualmente y con algo de superioridad sobre Hellye.

—¿Entonces debí reprenderla, mi Sir?

Por más terrorífico y poderoso que sonara Luvian, nunca podría ponerse a la altura de Hellye. Como si Neutron estuviera pensando lo mismo soltó una carcajada.

—Tampoco seas ingenuo. Quiero que la vigiles, ella debe hacer su trabajo tal y como se lo ordeno, pero para hacer eso debes tener una cabeza sobre tus hombros, Luvian. Por el momento dejaremos a nuestra pequeña Hellye hacer lo que quiera, después ya tendré tiempo de hacerle una visita y recordarle quien manda aquí.

Shade no podía estar escuchando bien, no había manera. ¿Rey Cráneo se creía más poderoso que un Integrum? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Si era cierto que James tenía el ejército más grande que se había visto desde la época de Torin y Aricante, también estaba eso de su súper intelecto malvado, pero Hellye poseía poderes más allá de la imaginación, poderes que se especializaban en muerte y tortura de almas y cuerpos. Ella era el diablo mismo, no podía tener rival. ¿Cómo era posible que Nerdtron se creyera superior a ella? ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro que si había un conflicto entre ellos no sería él el que terminaría sin una cabeza sobre los hombros?

La respuesta vino a Shade como un susurro: El Muffin Mágico.

Debía ser eso, tenía que ser. No había otra explicación lógica, no si lo que Timmy le había dicho sobre él era cierto. Debía encontrarlo, ahora más que nunca.

Ya que si ese postre era capaz de hacer arrodillar a una Integrum, el Cosmo entero etaria condenado a la merced de James Isaac Neutron por toda la eternidad.

**_Nota de Autor: Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero he tenido muchos problemas de inspiración para continuar este Fic. Fue una dura crisis ya que cuando me volvió la imaginación fue para crear otro Fanfiction, y a partir de ahí las cosas se empezaron a revolver en mi cabeza. Asi que después de un tiempo escribiendo otras cosas y estudiando para la escuela, tuve que sentarme por un rato y rememorar que era lo que estaba haciendo con este Fic, fue duro difícil pero aquí estoy de nuevo. ¡Las ideas han vuelto a mí! Y no podría estar más contenta por eso._**

**_Espero en verdad que les guste y que como yo puedan retomar esta lectura que les aseguro tendrá un final que no está muy lejos, aun no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero lo que si se es que la cúspide de todo será el día de la boda. Jajaja, no puedo esperar por ese gran día n.n_**

**_¿Me dicen que les pareció en los Reviews? ¿Por favor?_**

**_Gracias por seguir al pendiente._**

**_Sorceri._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Veinte: Corazón Roto**

La primera vez que Zareck la vio tenía doce años.

Aún recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer y no los quinientos y tantos años que en realidad habían pasado. Era imposible de olvidar, ella había dejado una marca en él. Una marca que hacía sangrar al universo con dolor y muerte.

Muchos pensarían (en especial las personas que habían muerto, si los muertos podían pensar) que no era justo ¿Iniciar una guerra por el amor de una chica? En efecto, era una exageración, por esa razón Zareck mejor la llamaba... Propiedad.

¿Iniciar una guerra porque su propiedad le fue arrebatada? Eso tenía más sentido. Pero no sólo se refería a la chica, también a su reino, a su gente, a su vida.

Su maldito hermano le había arrebatado todo. Y lo peor es que él no había hecho otra cosa más que respirar.

Su mellizo nunca debió existir, Zareck debió ser hijo único.

Pero el Cosmo tenía un retorcido sentido del humor y tenía que poner la semilla de Caos en el vientre de su madre cuando está ya estaba embarazada con otro hijo. Un día la Reina Amatiz de Ionova sentía dos corazones latiendo dentro de ella, el suyo y el de su hijo no nacido, y al día siguiente un nuevo corazón había latido dentro de ella.

Un corazón que había surgido solo de la energía del universo y que se estaba mezclando con sus genes y las de su esposo, el Rey Eluvius. Sabía lo que eso significaba: había sido elegida para dar a luz a un Integrum y no uno cualquiera. Sino el heredero de Caos.

La Reina Amatiz había desfallecido de la alegría. El Rey Eluvius había empezado a hacer planes, preparando todo el reino y el universo para la llegada de este poderoso ser... Ambos olvidándose por completo del que antes iba a ser la luz de sus ojos, del que antes iba a venir a mejorar sus vidas y heredar su reino. Olvidándose de su verdadero hijo.

Y solo así a Zareck se le había arrebatado todo... Y ni siquiera había nacido aún.

Pero en ese entonces había creído que aún había esperanza para él. Que a pesar de sus doce años de desolación, podría tener alguien que le perteneciera solo a él. Y entonces, en un día completamente normal e inesperado la había conocido a ella, su mejor amiga, su confidente. Su amada...

* * *

_Había estado observando desde los arbustos del jardín de su madre la llegada de las naves. _

_ Se supone que él no debía estar ahí, era un príncipe a pesar de todo y tenía lecciones que atender. Pero ningún profesor notaría su ausencia en tanto su perfecto y poderoso hermano estuviera en la habitación. Todos, absolutamente todos y cada uno, tenían ojos solo para él. Torin el sabio, Torin el inteligente, Torin el apuesto, Torin el poderoso, Torin el melancólico, Torin el Integrum... ¿Y dónde diablos quedaba Zareck? En ningún lado, porque él simplemente estorbaba al lado de su perfecto hermano._

_ Por eso estaba ahí, al asecho. Era el día en que las naves con cientos de niños "especiales" llegaban. ¿Por qué eran especiales? Zareck no tenía ni idea. Estaba seguro que su padre y su madre habían explicado todo eso en la cena de hace una semana, pero él no había prestado atención. Además no era como si a sus padres les hubiera importado, lo único que les interesaba era la opinión de Torin. _

_ Zareck apostaba que habría dado igual si él estaba o no en la cena._

_ Lo único que si había podido descifrar de toda la conversación era que al fin no estaría solo en este enorme palacio. Al fin habría más niños, incluso tal vez niños de su edad que podrían convertirse en sus amigos. Suyos. Estaba tan ansioso de verlos, de conocerlos. De impresionarlos._

_ Tenía él que ser el primero en dar una buena impresión, antes de que ellos conocieran a Torin. No podía permitir que su hermano se los arrebatara, ellos no._

_ Las tres naves de obsidiana al fin habían aterrizado en el andén. Podía verlas a lo lejos desde su escondite, ahora solo tendría que esperar. Zareck sabía que los niños vendrían para acá, su madre había planeado recibirlos en sus jardines, después irían a la sala del trono a conocer al rey y al famoso heredero. _

_ Zareck tenía que ser rápido, interceptar a los niños más grandes y presentarse ante ellos antes de llegar a la sala del trono. Había estado practicando eso de ser encantador. No era tan difícil, después de todo todos decían que Torin era apuesto a pesar de su corta edad, y él y Zareck compartían varias similitudes. Aunque claro, ser un Integrum, un ente perfecto, te daba mucha, mucha ventaja._

_ Pero Zareck era un Plunderer, la raza que era considerada la más poderosa por su increíble don de nacimiento: ligarse a astros celestes. La raza que regía un gran tramo del universo. Eso también contaba._

_ Zareck estuvo esperando como otros treinta minutos cuando al fin divisó a la multitud y a los guardias de enfrente que los escoltaban. Eran muchos, pero no tantos como se había imaginado, le calculaba como unos cien niños. Todos de diferentes edades, razas, tamaños y características. Sin embargo la mayoría tenía algo en común: sentimentalismo._

_ La multitud de niños estaba dividida en dos: los que estaba llorando y temblando de miedo, y los que estaban emocionados hasta más no poder._

_ Obviamente, Zareck descartó a los llorones, no necesitaba ni quería ese tipo de amigos: débiles y patéticos. Incluso él tenía estándares al escoger a sus amistades.  
A pesar de que no tenía mucho de donde escoger._

_ Zareck estaba listo, se había disfrazado de plebeyo para poder mezclarse en la multitud. No tenía que preocuparse de que otro Plunderer sintiera su presencia, debido a que su Astrum no emitía luz sino se la tragaba. Una de las ventajas de ser de la familia real y tener los genes más fuertes, te ligabas a Agujeros Negros al nacer. _

_ Aun así tenía que ser cuidadoso cuando llegara a la sala del trono, porque sabía que podía ocultarse de sus padres, pero su hermano era una cosa muy diferente.  
Zareck vio por la periferia de su vista a su madre y a su escolta acercarse para recibir a los niños. Él inmediatamente se movió y con gran fluidez se integró a la multitud de llorones. Gracias a que estaban demasiado ocupados frotándose los ojos o mirando al suelo mientras temblaban, ninguno se dio cuenta que Zareck había salido de los arbustos._

_ Estaba a punto de irse a la parte donde estaban los niños emocionados cuando vio algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, hasta atrás de la multitud._

_ La niña estaba volteada, mirando hacia la dirección del andén en vez de seguir caminado con los demás. Zareck podía ver que ella era consiente que la estaban dejando, pero no parecía importarle. Solo estaba ahí, mirando._

_ Zareck también se quedó ahí, mirándola a ella, no sabía por qué pero quería averiguarlo. Podía escuchar la cantarina voz de su madre dándoles la bienvenida a los niños, cuando la niña volvió en sí. Pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la multitud, la niña volteó hacia su izquierda y se puso a caminar en esa dirección hasta que quedó de frente a un muro de ramas._

_ Zareck estaba seguro que hasta aquí terminaría su acto de rebeldía y volvería hacia dónde estaban los demás niños y su madre. Después de todo no había escapatoria, este era el jardín de la Reina de Ionova, su laberinto de plantas, solo ella podía abrirse paso por él. Bueno, ella, Torin y Zareck. Torin porque (¡adivinaste!) era un Integrum y su súper cerebro y blah, blah, blah; y Zareck porque había saboteado muchos de los muros arbolados de su madre para pasar entre ellos, pero solo él sabía cuáles estaban alterados... Y sin lugar a dudas no era uno de ellos el muro que estaba enfrente de la chica._

_ Pero a pesar de que estaba seguro de eso, no pudo evitar dudar cuando vio lo que ella hizo._

_ La observó hincarse y sacar algo de su zapato, algo que se puso en su dedo, ¿un anillo, tal vez? Agitó esa misma mano en frente de ella suavemente y con cada movimiento, Zareck vio como el muro de ramas se desenredaba hasta dejar un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara gateando._

_ Él no podía creer lo que había visto. Que se escapara de la presentación de la Reina Amatiz era lo de menos, lo asombroso fue como lo hizo. ¿A eso era lo que se refería su padre cuando había dicho que estos niños que venían eran especiales? ¿Eso significaba que todos los demás podían hacer la cosa que ella hizo? _

_ Sin embargo lo que a Zareck le daba más curiosidad, era el objeto que había sacado de su zapato. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se lo había puesto justo antes de hacer... Magia? ¿No podía hacer el truco si no lo traía puesto? _

_ Zareck no se podía quedar ahí. Él era un príncipe y estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran todo lo que quería, y lo que en estos momentos quería eran respuestas. De esa niña._

_ Así que la siguió._

_ Gracias al Cosmo, el agujero aún seguía ahí. Cuando lo cruzó se encontró con un pasillo vacío, la niña no estaba en ningún lado a la vista. _

_ Zareck suspiró de frustración, este laberinto era enorme y complicado. ¡Ella pudo haber ido por cualquier lado! _

_ «A ver, tranquilo.» Pensó Zareck. «Eres un Plunderer, eres un depredador. Un Agujero Negro, ni siquiera la luz se te escapa. Por lo que esa niña de cabellos dorados como los soles, no lo hará.»_

_ Tardo como diez minutos caminando por el laberinto, pero al final la encontró._

_ Estaba sentada en una de las bancas que andaban dispersas por todo el lugar. Andaba mirando al suelo mientras columpiaba sus piernas. _

_ Zareck se acercó sigilosamente, sabía que sus pisadas no hacían ningún ruido contra las rocas pulidas del suelo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó:_

_ —Te tardaste demasiado. _

_ Zareck se quedó petrificado en su lugar. ¿Acaso esa niña sabía que vendría? No, no era posible. Tal vez estaba hablando con alguien más, tal vez en cualquier segundo otra persona saldría de entre los arbustos o doblaría a la vuelta de la esquina, tal vez..._

_ —Creía que como eres de la familia real Plunderer, no tardarías en encontrarme, pero me equivoque —dijo la niña aún sin levantar su vista, su voz era suave pero dura. Como hierro forrado con la más fina seda que existía._

_ Si, sin lugar a dudas estaba hablando con él. Ya no cabía duda. _

_ Zareck se adelantó más hasta quedar a cinco pasos de ella, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por lo confundido que estaba._

_ —Pero bueno, ahora que ya te traje aquí ya podemos hablar._

_ —¿Tú me trajiste aquí? —La voz de Zareck no podía escucharse más estúpida. ¿Qué le sucedía?_

_ La niña asintió, pero aún no lo miró._

_ —¿Por qué?_

_ En serio, ¿por qué seguía preguntado cosas tontas en lugar de exigir las respuestas? ¡Era un príncipe, por el Cosmo!_

_ —Porque te vi escondido en los arbustos observándonos, esperándonos. Y quería saber por qué. Por eso te traje aquí, para que me dijeras que quieres con nosotros._

_ —¿Cómo supiste que vendría?_

_ —Mis trucos impresionan a cualquiera. Las personas que se impresionan por algo, por lo general siguen a lo que los impresionó. _

_ Wow, eso es justamente lo que Zareck pensaba y lo que planeaba hacer él mismo con los otros niños. Pero al parecer esta niñita se le había adelantado. _

_ Sin lugar a dudas ella era... Encantadora._

_ —Así que dime —la niña por fin alzó la vista y Zareck pudo observar los ojos más hermosos y del esmeralda más puro que podía haber en todo el universo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con los Infinite?_

_ ¿Los qué? _

_ Zareck debió haber hecho la pregunta en voz alta porque la niña volvió a decir:_

_ —Los Infinite. ¿Qué quieres con nosotros?_

_ Su mirada era tan intensa, que él no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante ella y tal vez... Un poco avergonzado._

_ —Mmm... Bueno, es que yo... —Zareck se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nervioso—. Mira niña, no sé de qué me estás hablando, no sé nada sobre el infinito y esas cosas. Yo solo... Eh... Quería... hacer amigos._

_ No supo porque fue honesto con ella. Tal vez porque había algo en esta niña que lo incitaba a serlo. Tal vez porque quería hacerse amigo de ella y Zareck sabía que toda buena relación está basada en la honestidad._

_ Tal vez quería hacer las cosas bien... Con ella..._

_ ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Es una niña! Del sexo femenino. Zareck tenía estándares y una niña no los llenaba, para nada._

_ Pero la mirada que ella le estaba lanzando con esos orbes verdes, tan profundos y brillantes de inteligencia, analizado sus palabras para ver si había dicho la verdad, lo hacía vacilar. _

_ Era hermosa, tenía que admitirlo, con su piel pálida y cremosa como la leche. No sabía de qué planeta venía, pero sus características se parecían mucho a la de los Plunderer. Solo existía un puñado de razas así, por lo que no tardaría en hallar la respuesta._

_ La niña lo observo unos segundos más antes de parpadear y ladear su cabeza hacia un lado. Zareck pudo notar que su postura se había relajado, aunque no sabía que había estado tensa, inclusive su ceño se frunció ligeramente, como si estuviera consternada._

_ Zareck no entendía el cambio, pero no se quejaba. Al menos ya no estaba siendo juzgado. Eso significaba que le había creído, ¡bien! _

_ —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la niña._

_ —¿Sabes que soy de la realeza pero no sabes quién soy?_

_ Por cierto, ¿cómo había sabido que él era de la realeza? ¿Lo había sentido? Si es así, ¿cómo? _

_ La niña en seguida adquirió una expresión defensiva ante su tono burlón. Al parecer no le gustaba que insinuaran su ignorancia._

_ —Son dos hermanos, ¿no? Casi idénticos... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber cuál es cuál?_

_ Zareck rio sin humor. _

_ —Créeme, nunca podrás confundir al Integrum de la familia conmigo —era cierto. Torin desprendía un aura de poder que era imposible de ignorar. Además no se parecían en mucho físicamente, solo lo suficiente para saber que estaban emparentados—. Yo soy Zareck._

_ —El príncipe._

_ —Así es —dijo con tono arrogante. _

_ Su título debía impresionarla, entonces ahora sería ella quien lo seguiría a él._

_ Sin embargo su afirmativa no tuvo la respuesta que él esperaba por parte de ella, que frunció el ceño mientras soltaba un bufido._

_ ¡Ella le había bufado a él! ¡Al príncipe de Ionova!_

_ —Bueno, no esperes que me incline ante ti o bese el suelo donde caminas, príncipe —su título sonó más como un insulto que un nombre de honor. La niña se inclinó hacia adelante, las sombras cubrieron su rostro dándole un toque de misterio y... De terror, en especial por lo que dijo después—: De dónde yo vengo, los príncipe no gobiernan el planeta ni se casan con bellas princesas para vivir felices para siempre. Los príncipes, Zareck, son sacrificados cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad y ya han dejado un heredero. El pueblo se los come, para que así haya prosperidad en el reino._

_ Zareck estaba horrorizado por sus palabras. Pálido como una sábana._

_ —¡¿En serio?! —Graznó. ¡Él graznó!_

_ Tan rápido como la sombras había llegado a su rostro, esta desapareció. Sustituyéndolo una sonrisa en su lugar._

_ —No —entonces la niña rompió a reír._

_ No era gracioso. ¡En serio! Debería mandarla ejecutar por hacerle eso a él, debería... Entonces porque una sonrisa estaba formándose en su boca._

_ Tal vez porque nunca nadie le había hablado así, tal vez porque nunca nadie le había jugado una broma ni reído con él así como ella lo estaba haciendo. _

_ Tal vez porque con ella por fin estaba sintiendo que no era invisible, por fin estaba sintiendo que tenía un amigo._

_ Cuando la niña paró de reír se movió para hacer espacio en la banca. ¿Ella estaba invitándolo a que se sentará? ¿Con ella?_

_ Al parecer sí, porque lo miró expectante. Zareck no perdió el tiempo y se fue a sentar al lado de ella. Sentía fluir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo hacia él, ahí donde sus hombros se tocaban inocentemente. Se sentía... Bien. _

_ Estuvieron callados por un momento, solo observando los alrededores, entonces ella volvió hablar y le dijo el nombre más hermosa y enigmático que había escuchado en toda su vida._

_ —Por cierto, me llamo Andromeda._

_ Andromeda. Le quedaba. Era fuerte, elegante, femenino y mágico. Como ella._

_ Perfecto._

_ —Un gusto en conocerte, Andromeda._

* * *

Y así había iniciado la única relación hermosa que Zareck había tenido... Pero él ya debía saber que no duraría. Nada se quedaba con él, no cuando su perfecto hermano estaba en el tablero.

Él se la había arrebatado. Ella lo había traicionado. ¡A él! ¡A Zareck!

Cuando ella le había jurado que siempre estaría con él, que siempre la tendría para apoyarse. Pero como amiga...

Amiga.

Se había roto su corazón en mil pedazos solo al escuchar esa odiada palabra.

¿Por qué no había podido darle más cuando Zareck se lo había exigido? Porque su corazón había sido raptado por Torin. Un rapto consentido. Como la Helena de Troya, Andromeda había sido la perdición de cientos de vidas al rendir su corazón a la persona equivocada.

Ella, que alardeaba estar por encima de las frivolidades de la corte, había sido seducida por el poder y título de Torin. No había otra explicación, Andromeda no podía sentir amor de verdad por su hermano, no cuando tenía a Zareck, que le había dado todo lo que tenía y habría dado más por ella. Y ella le había dado a él su joya más preciada: el anillo con el que hacia magia.

Andromeda le pertenecía a él. Él la había visto primero, él se había hecho su amigo primero. No Torin.

¡No él! ¡Maldita sea!

Andromeda ya había pagado su traición. Su deuda con Zareck ya había sido saldada con su vida. Por lo que ya había sido perdonada.

¡Oh! aún recordaba cómo había gritado cuando el cuchillo perforó su corazón, cuando la vida dejo esos vibrantes ojos esmeraldas que lo último que vieron fueron sus ojos azules... Tan idénticos a los de su amante.

Zareck iba a ser su primero y último en todo. Inclusive al matarla.

Tan dulce... El sabor de sus labios ensangrentados aún estaba en su boca, después de todos esos años.

¡Y cómo había reído! Cuando Torin entró en su habitación y encontró a su amada en brazos de Zareck, desnuda y sin vida. La daga de ónix blanco con gemas incrustadas era el único adorno que sobresalía de su glorioso pecho.

«El que ríe al último, ríe mejor, hermano.»

Torin se había vuelto loco. Literalmente.

Su hermano siempre había pendido de un hilo después de todas las supuestas torturas que padre le había hecho pasar para hacerlo fuerte. Lo único que había evitado que se lanzara al borde había sido la dulce e intrépida Andromeda. Pero ahora ella se había ido... Para siempre.

O eso creían.

No por nada él era el Sir de la Aeras. Guiaría al universo a una nueva era, ¿y qué mejor manera de empezar que desafiando a la muerte?

Zareck no sabía cómo lo lograría y tampoco le importaba. En todos esos años había crecido y madurado. Había hecho aliados y construido su imperio él solo. Sin ayuda de nadie. No iba permitir que Torin y Andromeda volvieran a estar juntos, si ella regresaba de entre los muertos sería para estar con él.

Y además, si ella se sentía atraída por el título y poder de su hermano, entonces él se aseguraría que para cuando ella regresara todo ese poder ya habría pasado a Zareck. Así no lo rechazaría. Así estarían juntos.

Él era el legítimo heredero de Ionova. De todo el universo. No Torin... ¡Zareck!

Así que la guerra había iniciado entre los dos mellizos. Una guerra peor que en los tiempos de Aracante, El Amo de la Discordia.

Había durado pocos años, pero para el universo se le hicieron siglos. Para Torin igual, cada día sin Andromeda era una tortura para él, poco a poco su mismo Astrum lo consumía con locura. Y Zareck se volvía cada vez más obsesivo e impaciente.

Él sabía que había un poder más fuerte que el de Torin. Tenía que haberlo, los Integrum no podían ser la cosa más poderosa del universo. Siempre ha habido un equilibrio... ¿Cuál era el de los Integrum?

Pasó todos esos años investigando la manera de vencer a su hermano, hasta que la encontró... En otro universo.

Desafortunadamente antes de que pudiera usar su nueva carta, Torin había encontrado la manera de traer a Andromeda devuelta a la vida: reencarnando.

En otra vida y en otro tiempo. En otro mundo y sin recordad nada. Él no podría soportar tanto.

Por lo que el querido hermano de Zareck, había lanzado todo por la borda. Habían rendido su reino, su futuro como un dios... Por estar con Andromeda.

Zareck aún no podía creer que su hermano en serio se había suicidado. Tomando todas las precauciones de que en cualquier lado y época en que volviera a nacer Andromeda, él también lo hiciera.

Zareck había estado furioso. Había ganado su trono, su derecho de nacimiento, ¿y para qué? Torin aun así la tendría a ella, a su reina. ¡Para él solo! Ellos dos habían volado lejos de su alcance.

A menos que...

Zareck había usado su carta. La última que le quedaba y la más poderosa.

Él también reencarnaría, solo que Zareck había usado un método diferente al de Torin. Después de todo los Integrum podían ser los seres más poderosos del universo... Pero todos olvidaban, inclusive su hermano, que no sólo existía un universo, sino miles.

Todos con diferentes leyes, ordenes, poderes... Magia.

Una magia tan poderosa que podía vencer a cualquier Integrum con un solo _puff_.

Y ahora al fin estaba listo. Torin estaba muy ocupado tratando de reconquistar a Andromeda, tratando de hacerla recordar, como para descubrir los verdaderos planes de Zareck. Su verdadera arma secreta.

Solo le faltaba una gran pieza en su armamento, ya tenía la magia y a los seres que podían ejercerla, solo queda ese Muffin Mágico, que era lo único que Torin había podido arrebatarle en esta encarnación.

Pero afortunadamente ya tenía a alguien buscándolo, alguien de que Torin nunca sospecharía, porque estaba demasiado cegado por su amor por ella.

Por Andromeda. Por Cinthia Aurora Vortex.

_**Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no me tarde meses enteros en actualizar, pero bueno la inspiración es así. Un día vas en la carretera, pensando en que es lo que vas a escribir y ¡pum! Un capítulo entero se te viene a la cabeza. Honestamente aun no pensaba escribir un capítulo en la percepción de Zareck, pero este me llamaba. Él me llamaba… jajaja.**_

_**Ahora sí, ya conocen al verdadero villano de la historia. Nuestro Jimmy hizo todo lo que ha hecho por amor, aunque eso no significa que no esté algo zafado por ir a tantos extremos, pero bueno… Tal vez Neutron si tenga uno que otro huesito malvado dentro de él y disfruto varias cosas que hizo. Pero haga lo que haga, yo aun así lo quiero.**_

_**Bueno, aún nos falta ver el enfrentamiento frente a frente de Zareck y Torin, ¿será en la boda? ¿Para entonces Cindy ya habrá recordado todo? Y lo más importante… ¿ella estará sorprendida de ver la actual identidad de Zareck? **_

_**Jaja, me gusta el suspenso.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar pronto. Díganme que opinan en los reviews, por favor. Me ayudan y animan mucho.**_

_**Sorceri.**_


End file.
